Kaiju Wars
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: Paczilla AU. The day Kaiju breached into our universe was the day the war began. The Jaeger program was made to combat these Kaiju. But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. But their universe isn't the only one with Kaiju.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of the War<strong>

Back when most of us human beings were little kids, most of us would look up at the stars and dream, wonder. Wonder if there was life up and beyond our world. But it turned out we all looked in the wrong direction.

* * *

><p>In the Philippines of 1999, Project Monarch scientists, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa and his British assistant, Vivienne Graham arrive by helicopter at the Universal Western Mining site. Ishiro just spends all his time staring down at his old watch, his father's watch, as if it reminds him of what purpose in life he has and the responsibility he has. His assistant Vivienne always understands the painful struggle of learning from the past. When they arrive, from below everyone was like ant in anthill. The helicopter lands and Ishiro and Vivienne get off. They are then met by an American supervisor named Jerry Boyd.<p>

"Dr. Serizawa?" He shouts through the noise of the helicopter blades. Ishiro nods in response. "I'm Jerry Boyd!" They shake hands. Boyd then guides them to mining site. "I'm just warning you, it's a real mess! Just a total mess! Monarch sent me in this morning to look around, I told them we need you." He explains while guiding them. "They picked up a radiation pocket out here last month. They got excited thinking they had the uranium deposit. They started staking up the heavy machinery and then, well the...the valley wall collapsed into a cavern below. It just dropped away. It's just gone." Boyd shows them the collapsed site. Ishiro and Vivienne stare in complete shock. "Best guess right now is about forty miners went down with it."

* * *

><p>After a while, everyone got their protective suits on and Boyd guides them into the underground cavern.<p>

"This way. When I first discovered this pocket the radiation levels were only half this strong. It's almost as if contact with the outside air started catalyzing something." Serizawa shines his flashlight on what appears to be a giant skeleton carcass. Vivienne takes pictures for research. "Some kind of fossil, right? I've been digging them for almost thirty years, never seen anything like it." referring to the skeleton as it fills the cave as far as the eye can see.

"Oh, my God. Is it possible?" Vivienne gasps in awe. She turns to her teacher. "Is it him?"

"No. This is much older." Ishiro answers. He continues to search around the huge carcass. They speak as if they met this "him" before.

"Hey, guys. You gotta see this?" One of the mining team members calls. Pictures were being taken at this grand sight. Ishiro, Vivienne, and Jerry make their way to find two egg-shaped pods hanging from the cave ceiling.

"What is it? Is it some kind of egg? The giant's spawn?" Vivienne asks. Ishiro was unable to answer. "The bones are fossilized, but this...this formation seems to be perfectly preserved."

**"**This one looks broken, like something came out of it." One of the mining team members points out. As they walk further into the cave they notice a something massive has crawled out of the cave and left a massive trail across the landscape as it headed towards the sea.

* * *

><p>At the same in Janjira, Japan, there is an American family living in Japan named the Brody's. A young boy named Ford prepares to put up a 'Happy Birthday, Dad' sign for his father Joseph Brody. However his hopes are dashed by the sound of a telephone call.<p>

"I'll get it, it's probably for me!" Joe calls out as he answers the call. "Moshi moshi." He speaks in Japanese. There's a pause as he listens. "No, Takashi... No, Takashi! Just listen to me for a second! I'm asking for the meeting because if I have to shut the reactor down, you're not gonna want to read about it in a memo. Because I've been following these tremors since they started in the Philippines and now they're in our own backyard." Ford quietly watches Joe from behind as he talks on the phone "No, no, no, no! Hayato says I need to go through you about this. Look, I'm just...I'm just trying to follow the protocols that were set forth by the company, that's all. It's my job." Ford's mother, Sandra, finds him standing by the door just outside the room.

"He's awake." He whispers to her.

"Oh, I know. He got up early." She stares in awe.

**"**What are we gonna do?" He asks looking upset.

"Get dressed, I'll figure it out." She said looking slightly upset.

"Okay." Ford nods and walks back into his room to get ready for the school day. Though he felt disappointed. He worked so hard on his dad's birthday sign and now he missed that chance.

* * *

><p>Ford was already for school as he rushed towards the bus. Joe is still talking on the phone, as he walks to the car.<p>

**"**See you later, Dad." Ford waves and rushes to the school bus. Jo waves goodbye to Ford as he carries on talking.

"With all due respect, Takashi, and honor. Respect and honor, with all of that, I'm an engineer and I don't like unexplained frequency pattern in your plant, where I'm responsible. I need a meeting, make it happen! Arigatō. " Sandra unlocks the car door and they both get inside, Sandra looks at Ford as he runs off to catch the bus to school and quickly turns to wave goodbye to her and she waves back.

"He made you a sign." Sandra straightens her husband's tie.

"What?"

"Your birthday sign. He worked so hard."

"Oh, God." Joe sighed. He obliviously wasn't paying attention. He turns to his wife with worrying eyes. "Listen, I need to know that it's not the sensors. Okay? I can't be calling this meeting and look like the American maniac. So when we get there, don't even bother coming up. Just grab a team and go down to level five."

"You're not a maniac." Sandra smiles at him. "I mean, you are, just not about this." She joked as she fastened her seatbelt.

"There must be something we're not thinking of." Joe struggled with his thoughts

"Happy Birthday!" Sandra beamed.

"What...is it?" Joe snapped out of his trance. He was then struck in awe.

"Yes, it is." She giggled.

"Oh my god! I forgot all about it!" He panics a little. She laughs and kisses him.

"Happy Birthday, dear!" She smiles.

"Aw, thank you sweetheart." He smiles back. She kisses him again.

"I'm gonna come home early, I'll take the car and pick him up and we can get a proper cake. Okay?" She explains.

"I should have a birthday tomorrow." He jokes. They both laugh as they drive off to work.

* * *

><p>At the plant Joe looks at a seismic graph. This information may have something to do with the tremors that started near the Philippines. One of his employers is also American, Stan Walsh.<p>

"What is this?" Joe asks one of the engineers.

"Seismic anomaly. This graph is minutes...it says minutes, not days. This is now." He nervously points out.

"Wait, hold on. Seismic activity? Seismic like an earthquake? Are you talking about earthquakes?" Stan asks in confusion.

"No, earthquakes are random, jagged. This is consistent, increasing. This is a pattern." Joe explains.

* * *

><p>At the same time Sandra and her team get ready to go down into the reactor zone.<p>

"Alright, let's make this quick." She informed her team. They start heading towards the reactor zone to level five.

* * *

><p>At the same time Joe enters the engine room.<p>

"Takashi, what the hell is going on? Have you seen this?" Joe hands the seismic graph.

"Yeah. Maybe not such a good time for a meeting." Takashi says. Joe looks at a monitor which is showing the seismic graph's activity.

"What's the source? Where is the epicenter?" Joe asks.

"We don't know, but it keeps getting stronger." Takashi explains.

"It's gotta be centered somewhere." Joe then turns to Hayato. "Hayato?"

"No one else is reporting it. We are contacting every other plant in the Kanto region. Tokai, Fujiyama, they are unaffected. But my guess is these readings are just aftershocks from the Philippine earthquake." Hayato explains.

"Are we at full function?" Joe asks.

"Yes, we are. But perhaps we should be drawing down to be safe." Takashi suggests. Suddenly a tremor hits the plant. Everyone looks around while also holding on to the nearest object. Lights and computers start flickering on and off.

"Take us off line." Joe ordered.

"Now, Joe, we gotta..."

"Do it now!" Joe interrupts Stan. "Wind it down." Joe rushes over to contacts Sandra through the walkie-talkie. "Sandra? Sandra, are you there...?" suddenly another tremor hits the plant, only much more powerful.

* * *

><p>At the same time in the reactor zone, Sandra and her team feel these tremors too.<p>

"We're turning back! Let's go!" Sandra orders. She notices a massive radiation cloud rushing towards them down the corridor. "Oh, my God! Sandra and her team turn and make a run for it in the opposite direction "Joe, are you there? Joe, we've been breached! We're heading back the containment field!"

* * *

><p>Joe picks up the right walkie-talkie.<p>

"Sandra, listen to me. You need to get out of there. Run. If there's been a reactor breach you won't last five minutes, with or without the suits. Do you hear me?" Joe orders her.

* * *

><p>"I hear you! We're coming!" She hollers back. Sandra and her team are trying to stay ahead of the radiation cloud another tremor hits the plant.<p>

The tremors keep getting worse and more powerful. The plant starts to come apart. Everyone decides it's time to escape the plant and to safety.

"I'll meet them down there myself. Put the safety doors on manual override." Joe orders Takashi. He turns to make his way down to the reactor zone.

"Joe, I cannot do that!" Takashi pleaded.

"Keep the doors open! My wife is in there!" Joe he shouts as he rushes out of the room.

* * *

><p>At the same time Sandra and her team are frantically trying to stay ahead of the radiation cloud.<p>

"Come on, let's go!" She hollers.

Joe arrives at the door but Sandra and her team haven't made it yet, he contacts Takashi.

"Takashi, tell me these doors are on manual." He says through the speaker.

"Manual, yes. But, Joe, we have gotten a breach!" He reminds him from the other line.

"I'm right here, as soon as they're through I'll see to it." Joe then speaks into the walkie-talkie. "Sandra, honey, can you hear me? I'm at the door." There's no reply. "Sandra! Sandra, I'm waiting for you. I'm at the check point, you have to run now. You have to run as fast as you can!"

* * *

><p>"I am!" She yells. Suddenly another tremor hits and Sandra and one of her colleagues, Kenji, stumble. "Kenji! Kenji, we need to go!" As Sandra goes to help her colleague up the cloud looms in closer<p>

* * *

><p>Joe still waits for Sandra.<p>

"Joe! Joe! Doawoshimeru!" Takashi calls.

"Nani!? Mou Ichido!" Joe replies back. He didn't catch the message.

"Close the door! Seal the corridor or the whole city will be exposed!" Takashi pleads. Joe is then struck with a fear to choose. He tries to contact Sandra again.

"Sandra!" After a moment's pause.

"Joe! Joe, can you hear me?" Sandra calls.

"Yes." He whispered a response.

"Are you there?"

"Sandra. Sandra, I'm here. Can you hear me?" He frantically talks through the walkie-talkie.

"Yes. Joe, it's too late. We're not gonna make it."

"No, don't say that! Don't you say that! Run as hard as you can, honey!" He pleads.

"Joe! Joe, you have to close the door! You have to live, for our son!" suddenly there's another tremor and Joe sees the radiation cloud heading towards him.

"Joe, seal the door! Now!" Takashi shouts.

"Oh, my God." Joe stares in complete horror.

"5 seconds!... 4 seconds!" Takashi shouts the count. Just as the cloud is about to reach the door, Joe screams and shuts the door, as he cries he hears the Sandra and her team banging on the door window, with tears in his eyes he turns to them.

"I'm sorry." Joe weeps as he watches Sandra being surrounded by the toxic radioactive cloud.

"Take care of Ford. Be a good father and tell him we didn't make it." At that moment the door are sealed and Joe can no longer see Sandra, as continues to weep. Another tremor hits the plant, outside the plant's cooling towers start collapsing. At school the teacher then instructs everyone to evacuate.

"Dare mo auto! Let's go everybody out!" She instructs. Everyone grabs their things and runs to the exit while Ford, gathers his things too. But then he notices the plant crumbling from the window. He watches helplessly as the plant is destroyed while his classmates flee. Fear and despair filled his eyes, wondering if his family got away alive.

* * *

><p>However from the trembling earth came something no one saw coming, nor could believe their own eyes. A huge behemoth arose from the rubble and crumbling power plant. The first Kaiju landed in Japan. Later on it would be codenamed "Trespasser." When alien life entered our world it was from the deep beneath the Pacific Ocean.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did and ok job on this, but I want you people to be the judge of it. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Jaegers vs. Kaijus<strong>

_15 Years Later_

Deep beneath the Pacific Ocean, a fischer between two tectonic plates. A portal between the dimensions, a breach. The first Kaiju codenamed "Trespasser" landed in Japan.

By the time tanks, jets and missiles took it down, six days and thirty five miles later, three cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack, moved on. And then, only six months later, a second Kaiju codenamed "Hundun" attacked Manila. Another six days and thirty five miles later, six cities were destroyed. More lives were lost. The Kaiju blood that bled out created a toxic phenomenon named Blue Kaiju.

And then four months later, the third one codenamed "Kaiceph" hit Cabo San Lucas, and then the fourth codenamed "Scissure" attacked Sydney. And then we finally realized, this was not gonna stop, this was just the beginning. We needed new a weapon.

The world came together, pooling its resources, throwing aside old rivalry for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters we created monsters of our own. The Jaeger program was born. There were set backs at first, the neural lobe interface proved too much for a single pilot. A two pilot system was implemented, left hemisphere, right hemisphere, pilot control.

We started fighting back. We started winning, the Jaegers stopped invasions everywhere. But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. The Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars, the danger had turned into propaganda, Kaijus into toys. We got really good at it...winning. Then...then it all changed.

* * *

><p>Out in Alaska alarms sounded throughout a massive military hanger.<p>

"Gipsy Danger report to Bay 08, level A-42. Kaiju. Codename: Knifehead. Category 3. It weighs 8,700 tons…" The Alarm system announces. Two men sleep soundly in their beds, only one of them wakes up from the announcement call. Raleigh Becket, a young and energetic guy for his age. Raleigh awakens and excitedly jumps from his bunk.

"Yo, Yancy, wake up! There's a movement in the breach." He hits his older brother, Yancy's bunk bed to wake him up. "Come on! We're being deployed." Yancy opens his eyes looking sleepy and sluggish.

"Great." He pushes Raleigh aside "Good morning." Yancy gets out of bed and Raleigh starts getting dressed.

"Kaiju's Category 3, biggest one yet. Code name: Knifehead." Raleigh said.

"What time is it?" Yancy rubbed his eyes.

"Two."

"A.M.?" Yancy stared on in disbelief.

"Yep." He casually smiled. Raleigh goes towards Yancy and holds out his fist. "What do you say, fifth notch on the belt?" They fist pump each other, at that moment there's a knock on the door

"Come on, Beckets. Time for the drop." An officer calls out. Raleigh was about to head out.

"Hey, kid?" Yancy called him.

"Yeah?" He stops to face him.

"Don't get cockey." He smiles.

* * *

><p>Raleigh and Yancy are making their way in the hanger towards their Jaeger, Gipsy Danger. Years before, you wouldn't have picked Yancy and Raleigh for heroes. No chance. They were never star athletes, never at the head of the class, but they could hold our own in a fight. And it turned out we had a unique skill, They were drift compatible.<p>

The two brothers being suited up and then boarding onto their Jaeger.

"Good morning, Becket boys!" A cheerful voice calls from the communicator. That would be good old Tendo Choi.

"Tendo, what's happenin', my man?" Raleigh responded.

"How did that date with Alison go last night, Mr. Choi?" Yancy added.

Tendo works in the control room as he talks to the brothers.

"Oh, she loved me. Her boyfriend, not so much." He smirked.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked." Raleigh smiled.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, brother." Tendo chuckles. At that moment, their commanding officer, Stacker Pentecost comes up behind Tendo.

"Engage to drop, Mr. Choi." Stacker sternly orders. Tendo quickly straightens himself.

"Good to drop, sir." Tendo cleared his throat. "Marshal Pedal Cog on deck. Jaeger Conn Pod getting ready to drop." The Jaeger pod is placed in position ready for the drop.

"Release for the big drop." Yancy analysis and diagnoses the controls.

"Gipsy Dander ready for the big drop." Raleigh confirms. Then the pod, which is the head of the Jaeger, in which the brothers are in is dropped down and placed into position on the giant Jaeger's body.

"Good to go." Yancy confirms.

The head is then rotated on to the body, like a screw.

"Drop-in confirmed, sir." Tendo confirms Stacker.

"Initiate the pilot to pilot protocol." Stacker orders.

"Engaging now." Tendo announces.

"Pilot to pilot connection protocol sequence." Gipsy Danger AI engages announcement. The pilot to pilot mind melding is activated and the Jaeger taken out of the hanger.

"Gipsy Danger is ready and aligned, sir." Yancy confirms through the communicator.

"Beckets, this is Marshall Stacker Pentecost ready for Neural Handshake." Stacker orders his headsup to them.

"Starting fifteen seconds." Tendo announces and begins the count. "Fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten..."

At the same time in the Gipsy Danger. The boys finish their diagnosing to get ready for the Neural Handshake.

"Ready to step into my head, kid?" Yancy smirked.

**"**Please, after you. Age before beauty, old man." Raleigh joked. Yancy smiles as they get ready to mind meld.

"Neural Handshake initiating." Gipsy Danger AI announces by the time Tendo gets to one. The drift, Jaeger tech, based on DARPA jet fighter neural systems. The process shows how pilots start sharing memories. Two pilots, mind melding through memories with a body of a giant machine. The deeper the bond, the better you fight.

In the command center, Tnedo and Stacker keep an eye on the brothers completing their mind melding.

"Neural Handshake strong and holding." Tendo confirms.

"Right hemispheres calibrating, left hemisphere calibrating." Yancy confirms.

"Left hemispheres calibrating, left hemisphere calibrating." Raleigh confirms.

Raleigh and Yancy complete the mind melding process and they are able to control the Jaeger as one.

"Gentlemen, your orders are to hold a miracle mile off Anchorage, copy?" Stacker debriefs.

"Cop that, sir." Yancy response. But then he looks at the holomap and sees a fishing boat in that area. "Sir, there's still a civilian vessel in the Gulf..."

"Gentlemen. You're protecting a city of two million people. You do not risk those lives for a boat that holds ten, am I clear?" Stacker interrupts sternly. Both brothers then frown in frustration.

"Yes, sir." Yancy groans as they sign off.

"Man, that's cold." Raleigh mummed to himself. He then turns to Yancy. "You know what I'm thinking."

"I'm in your brain, I know." Yancy nods.

"Let's go fishing." Raleigh smirks. Yancy smiles in response. "Here we go!" They both start making movements, which makes the Jaeger walk on the water in the ocean. "Come on, bro! Put some muscle into it!" Raleigh grunts a joke.

"Worry about yourself, kiddo." Yancy grunts a chuckle. Raleigh and Yancy are making their Jaeger walk through the ocean towards the Kaiju's location. There are things you can't fight. Acts of God, like you see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly you can fight the hurricane, you can win.

* * *

><p>On the Alaska coastline, just 10 miles away, a fishing boat is caught in the storm. Captain Merrit and his crew struggle just to survive this deadly storm. Merrit then climbs inside the control room were the driver; McTighe struggles to keep the boat steady on course.<p>

"How far to the mainland?" Merrit shouts through the noise of the storm.

"Seven miles from Anchorage, sir!" McTighe response.

"But we won't even make it past the shallow!" The first officer adds.

"Obviously not!" McTighe agrees.

"What about that island, three miles east?" Merrit asks pointing to their radar. The radar shows the island is moving.

"No! It's two miles away, sir. One mile, sir! It's getting closer!" McTighe notices.

"How the hell could it be getting closer?!" The first officer panics.

As they look ahead they suddenly see it's not an island, but a Kaiju.

"Kaiju." Merrit stares in complete shock and disbelief. The Kaiju swims to it target like a predator. "Hart to starboard!" Merrit commands. But it's too late. The Kaiju rises out of the water. The Kaiju in question is Knifehead, roaring in the raining night, echoing through the air. It sees the fishing boat and slowly bends towards its target. But then suddenly the Gpsy Danger appears just int time. Rising out of the water like a pillar. The Gipsy Danger then picks up the boat.

"Ship secured." Gipsy Danger AI confirmed.

"Raleigh!" Yancy called.

"I'm on it!" He responded, setting the calibrations. The Gipsy Danger turns around and diverts the boat away from danger. Knifehead instantly attacks. The Gipsy Danger then throws a right punch at Knifehead, straight in the mouth. Then a left punch at the head. The finally a slam on the top of the head. Knifehead then recovers and spear heads towards the Gipsy Danger. The brothers managed to dodge, but Knifehead bites on the arm. But the brothers pull and push back, grabbing it by the head.

"Get it! Come one! Do it!" Raleigh shouts holding it while Yancy charges the plasma cannon.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Yancy response.

Two shots and the brothers manage to kill the Kaiju. It's body then sinks into the ocean.

Back at the control room after the brothers have killed the Kaiju

"Discharge reading sir! Plasma cannon in shallow water seven miles off the coastline!" Tendo analysis the readings.

"Gipsy, what the hell is going on?" Stacker speaks through the communicator.

"Job done, sir. Lit it up twice, cached our fifth kill." Raleigh responded.

"You disobeyed a direct order, didn't you?" Stacker sighed. He caught on quick.

"Respectfully, sir, we intercepted a Kaiju and saved everyone on that boat" Yancy responded.

"Get back to your post, now." Stacker ordered. The two brothers chuckled.

"Yes, sir." Raleigh smirked. But then suddenly…

"Kaiju signature rising!" Tendo announced. Pentecost looks over at the screen. He couldn't believe his eyes and neither did Tendo. "That thing is still alive, sir."

"Gipsy, we're still getting a signature." Stacker announces through the communicator. Both brothers are shocked and put up their guard. "The Kaiju is still alive! Grab the boat and get out of there. Do you copy? Grab the boat and get out of there now!" He shouts. The Gipsy is still looking around, but by the time the brothers notice, the Kaiju rises from the water again and starts attacking the Gipsy Danger.

"Can you fire!?" Yancy frantically asks.

"I got this!" Raleigh then charges the left plasma cannon. But before he could fire, Knifehead bits down and rips off the Gipsy's arm off. Raleigh screams in pain.

"We're hit!" Yancy yells.

"Left arm's gone cold, sir." Tendo informs. Stacker stares off in disbelief and fear.

As the Kaiju continues to attack the Jaeger it manages to break through the Jaeger's hull.

"He's broken through the hull!" Raleigh shouts. Yancy turns to his brother.

"Raleigh, listen to me! You need to..." But before Yancy could say anything he is suddenly sucked out of the command hull. Killing him instantly.

"No! No!" Raleigh cries in disbelief and despair. More pain surged through him from the Gipsy's battle damage. The system then set it to single pilot mode. Raleigh, with all his strength switches to right hand. The Kaiju then proceeds to destroy the Jaeger with Raleigh still inside. But Raleigh wasn't going to give up with out a fight. He charges up the right plasma cannon. Knifehead continues to tear away each layer of the Gipsy Danger. Raleigh makes one last effort and fires the plasma cannon, resulting in a huge explosion.

"The second discharge the comm. Sir, I'm not getting any signals." Tendo reads. Looking dismayed, Pentecost turns away. "Not signature, sir." Pentecost then starts walking away. "What do we do now, sir?" What could they do? Nothing. It was that moment when we realized they were getting stronger.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later<em>

Tendo just sits in his chair in the control room. He feels really depressed after today's mission. But then…

"Sir! Sir, I'm picking up Kaiju and Jaeger activity!" Tendo calls out. The Marshal rushes in the control room. He looks at the radar system and sees the two signatures.

"It's probably the Gipsy Danger! Where di the Kaiju come from!?" He asks frantically.

"I don't know sir! It just appeared right out of nowhere!" But then the Kaiju signature changes direction and fades. "Lost the signal."

"Get the mechanics ready for retrieval!" Stacker announced through the radio.

Everyone opened the hanger doors. As the doors slowly open up and in comes walking the half destroyed Gipsy Danger. The instant it walked all the way in, it crashes to the floor. Luckily everyone kept a safe distance. The workers then scrambled to find any survivors. But they didn't have to, cause Raleigh crawls out of the cockpit, stumbling around looking disoriented.

"Yancy. Yancy." He keeps saying to himself. Stacker walks in and sees the condition Raleigh's in.

"Get him to the medics! On the double!" He orders. Men come over and help Raleigh walk over to the medical room. "Tendo!"

"Yes, sir!"

"When Raleigh Becket recovers. Tell him he has my permission to take a leave of absence. He is off duty until we need him." He explains. "He needs it. It's his reward for always doing a stupendous job."

"Understood, sir." Tendo nods and walks in the direction where Raleigh is being taken to.

Stacker stares at the broken Gipsy Danger. Full of dismay he laments on today's mission.

"Yancy." He whispered to himself. "What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is done. Okay now that I got both main character losses out of the way, I think it's time to move the story along. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Meetings<strong>

_5 months later_

Things have gotten worse ever since that day. More Kaiju are entering Earth from the breach and more Jaegers are destroyed everyday. Pentecost is meeting with UN Representatives from around the world at the military hanger in Alaska via satellite feeds.

"The Kaiju are learning our defenses. They're adapting, evolving. We're losing Jaeger's faster than we can build them. Lima. Seattle. Vladivostok. Category 4 Kaiju's are now coming through the breach. I think that you can see, Marshall, this is no longer a sound strategy. The frequency of the attacks has increased. The Jaeger's are not the most viable line of defense anymore." American UN Representative sadly explained the bad news.

"I am aware." Stacker sternly response. "Those are my rangers that die every time a Jaeger falls, which is why I'm asking you for one last chance..."

"Excuse me, Marshall. Excuse me!" British UN Representative tries to get a word in.

"…one final score with everything that we've got." Stacker finally finished.

"Excuse me!" British UN Representative finally gets a word in. "The Jaeger program is dead, Marshall. On the other hand the coastal wall program is a promising option." Stacker could only sigh in defeat.

"The world appreciates all that you and your men have done, but it's over. We will authorize you to take all remaining Jaegers to the last battle station in Tokyo. We're prepared to fund you for the next eight months while the coastal wall is completed. After that, you will receive no further support." American UN Representative sternly explains.

"You have our answer, Marshall." Canadian UN Representative finished. And with that the TV monitors go black as the meeting ends.

"So that's it? It's over?" Tendo stares in disbelief.

"Suits and ties and flashing smiles. That's all they are, Stacker." Herc said. Herc Hansen is good old friend of Stacker. Stacker opens a small box and eats some type of pill.

"Agreed my friend." He said. "We don't need them anyway."

* * *

><p>After 15 Years Ford became a married man and a father. He later joined the army and is now a Navy bomb disposal officer. After fourteen months serving in the army he and rest of the platoon arrive home in San Francisco and get ready to dispatch from the aircraft.<p>

"Alright everyone, on your feet!" Captain Freeman orders. "Welcome boys! Welcome home!" He then turns to Ford. "So, Brody. You got family waiting for you?"

"I hope so." Ford smiles.

"I forget, how long have you been away?" The captain asks.

"Fourteen months, sir." Ford response.

"Ah now I remember." He jokes. "Well, take it slow, it's the one thing they don't train you for." The two share a good laugh. He then turns to the rest of the soldiers. "Alright! Let's go!"

Everyone exists the aircraft. Ford looks around, taking in that good old American air. Fourteen months he had been away. He just couldn't wait to see his family again.

* * *

><p>At the Brody's home in San Francisco, Ford's wife, Elle, and their son, Sam, have prepared a surprise cake for him.<p>

"Come on, tell me." Ford chuckled, eager to no what the surprise is.

"I can't tell you." Sam smiled, covering his father's eyes.

"Can I see it?" Ford asks.

"Don't let him see! Don't let him see!" Elle giggles. She places the cake which has 'Welcome Home, Daddy' written on it in front of Ford. "Okay you can look now."

"Wow! Oh, my God!" Ford smiles widely.

"It's a welcome home cake." Elle says. Ford looks at his wife with a loving smile. Then he looks up and sees something else that amazes.

"Oh, my God. Look at that." Ford looked in awe. Sam points to the drawings he's done on the sign he's put up for Ford.

"That's you and that's me." Sam explains.

"What's it say?" Ford playfully asks.

"'Welcome home, Daddy.'" He reads it to him.

"Daddy's home." Ford announces.

"Daddy's home!" Elle repeats and giggles.

"Cake every night." Ford says.

"That is not happening!" Elle laughs.

"Daddy's home equals cake every night." Ford persists. The family shares a good laught. Elle then turns to Sam and notices a little chocolate frosting under his eye.

"How did you manage to get chocolate on your eyeball?" Elle asks.

"Daddy did it." Sam smiled pointing to his father.

"Oh did he now?" Elle smirked at her husband.

"Tattletale." Ford joked. Elle and Sam just laughed.

* * *

><p>After the happy welcome home party Ford puts Sam to bed. But he couldn't help tickling him, making him laugh.<p>

"I can't sleep with you making all this noise." Ford chuckles. "Let's get you into bed." He tucks Sam under the covers. "Okay, buddy. Time to hit the rack." He kisses Sam on the forehead and goes to leave the room.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Ford turns to his son.

"You still gonna be here tomorrow?" Sam asks with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah." He nods. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Ford turns off the light and closes the door.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ford and Elle are catching up with Ford making Elle laugh as he tells her a funny story.<p>

"Turns around, nose to nose and says, 'At ease, Lieutenant.'" He eplains. Elle laughs as he sits next to her and watches her. "I missed your laugh."

"I missed you." They start kissing and making out when they are interrupted by the phone ringing. "The phone." She whispers.

"Let it ring." He smiles.

"No, it could be work. I need to get that." She gets up and goes to answer the phone. "Hello? Yeah, this is Mrs. Brody."

"Tell 'em you're busy, tending to your husbands needs." He smirks. He starts kissing her and she pushes him away.

"Would you stop?" She giggles. Ford smiles and shrugs. He walks over to the kitchen. "Yeah, he's my husband."

"Tell them we're not gonna buy it." He called from the kitchen. He assumes it's a sales call. Elle continues listens to whoever is on the call for a moment.

"Yes. Could you just hold on a minute?" She puts the phone down and walks over to Ford. "It's the Marshal. He's requested you come straight to Tokyo."

"But I'm off duty now." Ford stares in confusion. "They can't order me back, it's against regulation. Besides, I get to spend the rest of my time with you an Sam."

"I know." She says with a sad look in her face. "But the order has been made. There's nothing we can do."

"Why didn't the Marshal choose someone else?"

"He requested you specifically." She explained. "Joe's also been stationed there as well."

* * *

><p>Ford is looking in the drawer to pack his clothes to leave for Japan.<p>

"Elle, I can't find my pants." He calls, frustratingly looking.

"They're in the other drawer." Elle points to the other drawer.

"Thanks, honey." He sighs. He grabs his pants from the other drawer.

"So why is he stationed in the quarantine zone?" Elle asks.

"Why do you think? Lone crusader for justice, with all his crackpot, cuckoo theories." He frustratingly gathers his things.

"Your father is a good man, he just...he needs your help right now." She says calmly.

"Help with what? Fighting Kaiju?" Ford gives her a look. "Elle that's the job for Jaegers. Besides San Francisco is protected by an Anti Kaiju Wall."

"Ford, he's lost everything." Elle protests

"Yeah, so did I. But you know what, I got over it." He vented out his frustration.

"Right, I can see that." Elle gives him a sad look.

"I'm sorry." Ford sighs. "It's just, every time I let him in close he always tries to drag me back and I can't. I can't put our family through that."

"Well, he is your family." She points out. "Hey, come here." She goes over to him and puts her arms around him. "You know you're only gonna be gone for a few days, right? And then you are gonna come back to me."

"I know." He smiles a little. They kiss for a moment. "I just worry about you and Sam."

"It's not the end of the world." Elle smiles. "Like you said, we're safe behind the walls." Little did she realize that she couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p>Ford arrives in Tokyo by airplane. When he walks through the airport, he sees the news on the TV showing the latest Kaiju attack in Sydney.<p>

"...yet another Kaiju attack took place. And the Kaiju, an enormous category 4, broke through the coastal wall in less than an hour. The Wall Life was claimed to be impenetrable by its builders." TV Reporter announces.

"Why the hell are we even building these things?" One of the foreign passengers stares in shock.

"That thing, it went through the wall like it was nothing." Another foreign passengers stares in shock. Ford continues watching the news now showing two Jaeger pilots.

"Ironically, it was the decommissioned Jaeger, Striker Eureka, piloted by Herc and Chuck Hansen that finally too the beast down." TV Reporter announces. Footage shows the Jaeger, Striker Eureka, destroying the Kaiju and then one of the pilots, Chuck Hansen, being interviewed.

"Look, they decommissioned the Jaeger program because of mediocre pilots. It's that simple. That's Striker Eureka's tenth kill to date. It's a new record." Chuck boasts in front of the camera.

"Are you still going to Hong Kong, even at a time like this?" TV Reporter asks.

"Well, orders are orders. What else am I supposed to do?" Chuck ends the interview and walks off. Not being able to stand to hear anymore, Ford turns to walk off. He is then greeted by Marshal Stacker Pentecost and his senior Mako Mori.

"Ford Body?" Stacker asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Marshal Stacker Pentecost. It's good to finally meet you." He holds out his hand to him.

"Pleasure, sir." Fords shakes the marshal.

"This is Mako Mori." Stacker turns to Mako. "One of my brightest, also in charge of the Mark 3 restoration program. She personally handpicks co-pilot candidates."

"Kon'nichiwa fōdo· burodi" She bows in respect.

"Yoroshiku ne." Ford replies. He then turns to the marshal. "Can I ask why you called me out here?"

"Yes. But I'll explain once we get to the base." He turns and walks to exit. "If you will please follow me Mr. Brody." Ford reluctantly follows the marshal.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the outskirts of Tokyo by car, where the wall has been finished construction. Ford steps out and views the huge fortess. Stacker walks to the entrance with Mako, Ford close behind.<p>

"You'll get the tour of the facility first and then Mr. Becket will show you to your Jaeger, Mr. Brody." Stacker explains.

"Jaeger? Wait. My Jaeger?" Ford asks in confusion.

"That's right." Stacker nods.

"I'm sorry Marshal, but I'm not drift compatible." Ford told the truth. "I never set foot on a Jaeger my whole life."

"True. But your results of your military training tell me otherwise." He said.

"I'm just a soldier." Ford argued.

"Now you're a ranger." Stacker retorted. "The world is coming to an end Mr. Brody, and we need all the man power we can get." They continued walking until they run into Raleigh Becket. "Ah, Just the man I was looking for."

"Marshal." Raleigh shook Stacker's hand.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Mr. Becket." He turns to Ford. "This here is Ford Brody."

"Brody?" Raleigh asked. "So he's Joseph's son?"

"Indeed he is."

"My name is Raleigh Becket." He shook Ford's hand. "I've gotten to know your father. He's passionate man."

"Thanks. Though I think he's just lost." Ford grimaced.

"I think I know why. He talked about his wife." Raleigh frowned. "I'm sorry something like that had to happen." Ford nodded in understanding. "I also understand that you'll be a new pilot and substitute for Mako."

"Substitute?" Ford makes a confused face. Then turns to Mako. "She's a pilot?"

"One of the best. Though I still worry about her." He explains. Mako couldn't help but blush.

"Alright gentlemen, I believe a formal tour is in order." Stacker spoke. "Let's get in the elevator."

At that moment two men rush into the hanger towards the elevator. They are Hermann Gottlieb and Newton Geiszler.

"Wait for us!" Hermann called.

"Hold the door, please!" Newton called too. Ford and Raleigh hold each side of the elevator doors. The two men make it and catch their breath. Ford and Raleigh release the elevator doors and they close.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hermann breathed heavily. As they are riding down in the elevator; referring to the bodies of the dead Kaiju that have been kept large glass cells.

"Stand back, Kaiju specimens are extremely rare, so look but don't touch, please." Newton explains awkwardly.

"Mr. Brody this is our research team. Dr. Gottlieb, Dr. Geiszler." Stacker introduced. "Well part of the research team."

"Call me Newt. Only my mother calls me doctor." Geiszler chuckles, he turns to Gottlieb. "Hermann, these are human beings. Why don't you say hello?"

Hermann gave Newton a look. "I have asked you not to refer to me by my first name in front of others. I have more than 10 years..."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just being friendly." Newton interrupts and shuggs. Ford then notices Geiszler's tattoo's on his arms.

"What is that, Yamarashi?" Ford asks pointing to the tattoo on his arm

"This is a Kaiju? Yeah, you got a good eye." Newton complimented.

"My brother and I took him down in 2012." Raleigh explained.

"You know he was one of the biggest Category 3's ever? He was two thousand five hundred tons of awesome." Newton smiles. There's a moment's pause as Raleigh gives him a cold look. "Or awful, you know, whatever you wanna call it." He then make nervous look.

"I was still connected to my brother when he died." Raleigh grimaced that painful memory. Everyone including Ford looked and felt sorry for him. Ford never knew Raleigh had an older brother.

"Please, excuse him. He's a Kaiju fanatic, he loves them." Hermann said.

"Shut up, Hermann." He turns to Hermann giving him an annoyed look. "I don't love them, okay? I study them. And unlike most people, I wanna see one live and up close one day."

"Trust me, you don't want to." Raleigh makes a sad look.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is done. Everyone is now in Tokyo. I LOVE TOKYO! LOL Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: The Resistance<strong>

"So that's your research division?" Raleigh referring to Geiszler and Gottlieb as they leave the elevator.

"Things have changed." Stacker said. Mako entered a code on the panel. "We're not an army anymore, Mr. Becket. We're the resistance. We're Monarch. Welcome to the Shatterdome." The large metal door slide open, Raleigh and Ford enter inside a large command complex where Jaeger's are being built and repaired, they turn and sees a large digital clock. "War clock. We re-set it after every Kaiju attack, it keeps everyone focused. The frequency of attacks is accelerating."

"How long until the next re-set?" Ford asked.

"A week, if we're lucky. Our experts believe there will be a Kaiju attack even before that. This complex used to launch thirty Jaegers in five days, just like this one. Now we only have four Jaegers left." Stacker explained.

"I didn't know it was this bad." Ford looked around.

"It is that bad." Stacker said. Pointing to one of the Jaeger's they're walking past. "Crimson Typhoon, China. One of the greatest. Assembled in Changzhou. Full titanium core alloys, fifty diesel engine per muscle strand. A deadly precise fighter. He's piloted by the Wei Tang brothers, triplets. They successfully defended the Hong Kong port seven times. They used the Thundercloud formation."

"Oh, yeah. Triple arm technique." Raleigh remembered.

"Very effective." Stacker simply put. Ford sees the Weigh Tang triplets playing basketball near their Jaeger. Pointing to another Jaeger as Pentecost continues to show Ford around. "That tank, the last of the T90s, Cherno Alpha. First generation Mark 1, the heaviest, oldest Jaeger in the servous. But make no mistake, Mr. Brody, it's a brutal war machine. Those two, Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky."

"Yeah, I've heard of them. Perimeter patrols, Siberia wall." Ford said.

"Their watch has kept out the Kaiju for six years. Six years." Stacker explained as they watch the two pilots walks past them and Raleigh looks at their massive Jaeger.

* * *

><p>Herc and Chuck had just arrived in Tokyo unloading their equipment and their Jaeger. Their dog, Max starts barking and waging his tail in excitement.<p>

"Herc! Chuck! Gentlemen, welcome to Tokyo!" Stacker called to them.

"Wait here." Herc says to Chuck. Herc walks up to Pentecost, Mako calls out to Max.

"Max! Come here!" Mako playfully called out. Max goes over to Mako very happy and excited. "You remember me?" She knelt down and smiled. She playful ruffled him.

"Don't drool over Miss Mori." Herc smirks and order to Max. "He sees a pretty girl and he gets all wound up."

"Raleigh, Ford, this is Hercules Hansen, an old friend from the Mark 1 glory days." Stacker introduces. Herc and Raleigh shake hands.

**"**I know you, mate. We rode together before." Herc says.

"We did, sir. Six years ago, my brother and I took three Jaeger team drops." Raleigh smiled.

"That's right, Manila." Herc smiles. Then he frowns. "I never got a chance to say this. I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you, sir." Raleigh weakly smiles.

"And you must be Ford Brody." Herc turns to him.

"Yes, I am sir." Ford nods. Herc and Ford shake hands.

"Your father likes to talk great things about you." Herc smiles. "He's a good man, just like you."

"Thank you, sir." Ford weakly smiles.

"Herc and his son Chuck will be running Striker Eureka, the fastest Jaeger in the world. First and last of the Mark 5's. Australia decommissioned it a day before the Sydney attacks." Stacker explains. As they gaze at the massive Striker Eureka.

"Yeah, it was lucky we were still around." Herc says.

"Yep, now its running point for us." Stacker says.

"Wait, running point on what? You haven't told me what we're doing here yet." Ford turns to Stacker.

"I agree. What are doing, marshal?" Raleigh jumped in.

"We're going for the breach, Mr. Becket and Mr. Brody. We're gonna Sheppard two thousand four hundred pound thermonuclear warheads onto Striker's back, detonating equivalent of 1.2 million tons of TNT. And you, and two other Jaegers will be running defense with him." Stacker explained in a mouth full.

"I thought we were the resistance. Where do you get something like that up here?" Raleigh asked.

"See the Russians back there? They can get us anything." There's a moment's pause. "Herc, shall we?" Pentecost turns and walks off.

"Good to have you with us, Lieutenants." Herc smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Raleigh and Ford said in unison. Herc walks off to join Pentecost.

"I'll show you to your Jaeger." She said to Ford.

"Arigatō" Ford nods.

"Um, Mako, will you give me a minute?" Ralieigh asks. Mako nods and Raleigh catches up with Stacker. "Marshall!" Raleigh calls out to Pentecost. Pentecost stops and turns to face Raleigh as he walks over to Pentecost. "Sir, we've hit the breach before, it doesn't work, nothing goes through. What's changed?"

"I've got a plan. I need you ready, that's all." Pentecost turns. "Let's go, Herc." Pentecost and Herc walk off.

"Max, come here!" Chuck calls out to Max. Max runs over to Chuck as Chuck bets down and pets him. Raleigh and Chuck look at each other for a moment before Raleigh turns to follow Mako.

* * *

><p>Pentecost and Herc meet with Gottlieb in his lab as he's writing out equations on his blackboard.<p>

"So as we all know, in the beginning the Kaiju attacks was spaced by twenty-four weeks, then twelve, then six, then every two weeks. The last one in Sydney, was a week." Hermann recapped. "In other words the Kaiju are indeed learning our defenses. Adapting, evolving. And so on and so forth." Pointing to the predicted number from his equation. "In four days, we could be seeing the Kaiju every eight hours until they are coming every four minutes. But, Marshall, we should witness a double event within seven days."

"Mr. Gottlieb, if I'm to drop two thousand four hundred pound thermonuclear bomb I need more than a prediction." Stacker said.

"Well, uh...that's a problem then. You see, he actually can't give you anything more than a prediction." Geiszler says while working in the lab dissecting a Kaiju, he throws a piece of the Kaiju's insides on the floor. "But his calculations are precise."

"Thank you Newton." Hermann nods. "No Kaiju entrails over my research circuits! Those are the rules, every bloody days since!" Gottlieb says dramatically and kicks the Kaiju entrails aside. "But could you not leave the Kaiju innards on the floor, please? I think we're giving the janitorial staff enough work as it is."

"Sorry, but surgery is a messy job." Newton said.

"Can we get back to the point?" Herc speaks up.

"Numbers do not lie. Politics promises these lies. Numbers are as close as we get to the handwriting of God." Hermann explains.

"What?!" Newton chuckles.

"Would you give me a moment to explain?" Hermann says to Newton. Newton puts his hands up in surrender. "There will be a double event, and there shortly thereafter, three and then four..."

"And then we're dead. I get it." Stacker finishes.

"At last. This is where the good news comes." Hermann goes to computer console showing them 3D images. "Here is our universe, and here is theirs. And this is what we call the 'Throat', a passing between the breach and us. We know that it's atomic in nature. I predict that the increased traffic will force the breach to stabilize and remain open long enough to get the device through and collapse its structure."

"Yeah, and that's where I gotta chime in because really, I mean, I wouldn't wanna go in there with that limited amount of information." Newton chimes in. "No offense Hermann."

"None taken but all the same Newton, don't embarrass yourself." Hermann says.

"Will you hear me out for a second? Give me a second, please." Pentecost and Herc turns to face Geiszler. "Why do we judge the Kaiju on a category system? It's because each one is completely different from the next, right? You see what I'm saying? One looks like a shark and one looks like a fish..."

"Dr. Geiszler, let's get to the point." Stacker said.

"The point is, I don't think they're all completely different after all. Uh...here's some samples I collected, alright?" Taking out some of his Kaiju samples. "Now this one here was harvested in Sydney. And this was harvested in Manila, six years ago. They have the same exact DNA, they're clones."

"And this is the point where he goes completely crazy." Hermann whispers to Stacker and Herc.

Newton shows them a large piece of Kaiju floating in large jar of formaldehyde.

"There's so much more to the Kaiju than we understand, and we've really only scratched the surface. This is the piece of Kaiju's brain. Now unfortunately it's damaged, it's a little bit weak, but it's still alive. Now I think I can tap into it using the same technology that allows the two Jaeger pilots to share a neural bridge. Now, think about that. I could tell you exactly how to get through the breach yourselves." Newton explains. "I'm mean really think about it. Both of our knowledge can help you get through the breach."

"Are you suggesting that we share a drift with a Kaiju?" Herc asks.

"No, no. No, no. Not like a whole Kaiju, you know, just a tiny piece of its brain." Newton says. "Or the whole brain which ever you want it to be."

"A neural surge would be too much for the human brain." Herc said.

"I agree." Stacker says.

"When I said using the same technology that allows the two Jaeger pilots to share a neural bridge, I was emphasizing on the pilot to pilot control." Newton explains further. "I'm aware of a single neural surge is too much for one person."

"Do have plans, blueprints for this?" Stacker asks.

"Tons! I can give them to you and see which one you prefer." Newton answers.

"Very well." Stacker nods.** "**Gottlieb, Geiszler, I'd like both of your data on my desk a.s.a.p."

"Sir." Hermann solutes.

"Uh, yes sir."

"Thank you. I need to speak with Ishiro Serizawa." Stacker informs them.

"Oh he's in the other Kaiju Research room." Hermann says.

"Are they still analyzing that "thing"?" Stacker asks.

"Yes."

"Very well. Continue your research." Pentecost and Herc turn and leave.

"Newton, I know that you're desperate to be right so you've not wasted your life being a Kaiju fanatic, but it's not going to work." Hermann says. "Please don't try this suicidal attempt.

"It is going to work, Hermann. And I'll tell you something else. Fortune favors the brain, dude." Newton says determinedly.

"They won't give you the equipment. And even if they did, you'll kill yourself." Hermann turns and starts to walk off.

* * *

><p>Mako and Raleigh take Ford to his new room.<p>

"So what's your story? Restoring old Jaegers, showing non-pilots like me around, that can't be it." Ford started the conversation.

"No. But we've been ordered to." Ralseigh says. "What's your simulator score?"

"Fifty one drops, fifty-one kills." Ford answers."

"Wow, that's amazing. But you're not one of the candidates tomorrow?" Raleigh asks.

"No, but I have my reasons."

"But with fifty-one kills I can't imagine what they could be."

"I think we're unpredictable. We all have a habit of deviating from standards. We take risks that injure ourselves. I don't think I'm the right man for this mission." Ford explains.

"Well, thank you for your honesty. You might be right. But one day when you're a pilot you're gonna see that in combat you'll make decisions, you have to live the consequences. That's what I'm trying to do." Raleigh explains. Raleigh and Mako then take their leave. Ford then gets settled into his new room. He then sees another person sitting in front of a desk. It turns out his roommate is his Father; Joe.

"Dad?" Ford speaks up. Joe turns to face him.

"Hello son." Joe weakly smiles. Ford notices all the photo's and information that has stuck all over the walls. "I don't get many visitors."

"Clearly."

"This is you, here." Pointing to the bed. " Even the PhD's don't get much teaching English as a second language. Here we go." Ford notices all the articles Joe has stuck on his walls about the accident that happened 15 years ago. "Alright. So, how's the bomb business? It must be a growth area these days." Trying to strike a conversation.

"It's actually called 'Explosive Ordnance Disposal'. My job isn't dropping bombs, it's stopping them." Ford explains calmly.

"Hey, how's Elle doing? And Sam? Oh, my God! He must be, what, three, three and a half?"

"He's almost five. But you were close." Ford continues to look around. "I thought you were over this." Ford picks up a book. Echolocation? Parasitic Communication?"

"Oh, hey." Joe takes the book from Ford. "No, please don't. If you don't mind...everything the way I like it. I'm just, I'm studying bioacoustics."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ford tries to continue the questions.

"The Marshal got me a proposition in this kind of field. I took it. I needed a job anyway, and one that suits my comfort zone." Joe explains. The Marshal gives me access into the quarantine zone to collect data. But only for an hour."

"But why?" Ford demanded.

"The new readings are exactly like they were on that day and I can prove it to you. With a little bit of luck if I can get back to the house I could show you." Joe explains.

"Dad, enough!" Ford didn't want to hear any of it.

"Your mom's out there, Ford. To me, she'll always be there. They evacuated us so quickly, I don't even have a picture of her. You know I did everything I could. You know that, right?" Joe explains trying to hold back his tears. "Let me take you there. We could leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is done. I know it's taking a while but I ask you to please be patient! Godzilla will appear soon I promise! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Starting Out<strong>

Ford and Raleigh enter the food hall area. Raleigh and Mako gave Ford a good tour of the facility yesterday, otherwise Ford would have gotten himself lost. They see Herc waving to them.

"Raleigh, Ford, come sit with us." Herc called.

"No, we're okay. Thank you." Ford insisted.

"Oh, come on, there's plenty of room at our table." Herc smiles. Raleigh and Ford take the trays of food Herc offers him and they move to sit at Herc's table where Chuck is also sat.

"I haven't seen bread in a while." Raleigh joked.

"Tokyo. Beauty of an open port, no rations. Potatoes, beans, sweet peas, decent meatloaf." Herc smiled. Herc to the man sat next to Raleigh and Ford. "Can you pass the potatoes?" The man sitting next to Raleigh and Ford passes him the potatoes. "Raleigh, Ford, this is my son Chuck. He's my co-pilot now."

"He's more my co-pilot. Right, dad? So, you're the guy, huh? You're the guy who's gonna run defense for me in that old rust bucket of yours?" Chuck simply stated.

"That's the plan." Raleigh answers while taking in his breakfast. Ford does the same. Chuck gave Max some of his.

"Good. So, when was the last time you drifted, man?" Chuck asks with interest.

"About five months ago." Raleigh answers. "Though technically I still pilot Jaegers."

"What have you been doing for five years? Something pretty important I reckon." Chuck asks.

"I was in construction. Building and designing new Jaegers." Raleigh explained. "I build them and test them out through drift."

"Oh, that actually sounds great." Chuck nods. He then turns to Ford. "How about you? What's your story?"

"I'm a Lieutenant and Explosive Ordnance Disposal member." Ford answers.

"I see." Chuck grins and nods. "You ever drifted before? Pilot a Jaeger?"

"No." Ford shakes hos head. "I never figured myself as drift compatible."

"Oh, that's great. I mean, that's really useful. You know, we get into a fight you can build our way out of there." Chuck starts to show his true feelings and makes an unimpressed glare. "Look, you're Pentecost's bright idea. My old man, he seems to like you both, but it's guys like you who brought down the Jaeger program. To me, you're dead weight." Chuck rises from the table. "You slow me down, I'm gonna drop you like a sack of Kaiju shit." he gives Raleigh and Ford a mocking wink. "I'll see around." Calls to the Max. "Come on, Max." Chuck and his dog walk out of the dining hall.

"I'd give a wide berth with that one. I raised him on me own, he's a smart kid, but I never knew whether to give him a hug or a kick in the ass." Herc rants.

"With respect, sir, I'm pretty sure which one he needs." Raleigh said.

"I know what you're thinking." Ford agrees. Stacker then walks by and speaks to Ford and Raleigh

"Report to the Shatterdome in two hours" Stacker says. "We're gonna begin pilot to pilot protocol."

"Yes, sir." Raleigh nods. Stacker then takes his leave. As Pentecost is in going down the elevator his nose starts to bleed, he takes out a pillbox and takes a pill.

* * *

><p>Raleigh was watching the news report on the TV as he gets dressed in his room. The news doesn't look or sound like great news. As more Kaiju are attacking and destroying Sydney.<p>

"In the wake of the Sydney incident, which showed the ineffective nature of The Wall of Life program, many are questioning the government's motives and wondering why the Jaeger program has been discontinued. Riots have erupted along the coastlines of several Pan Pacific cities." TV Reporter announces. Then the screen cuts to the American UN Representative.

"We have now relocated millions of civilians and supplies three miles inland to the safe zones." The American UN Representative explains.

"Safe zones for the rich and powerful? What about the rest of us?" Shouted an outranged Sydney citizen.

"Yeah, answer the question!" Another one said.

"I believe The Wall of Life is still our best option at this time, and that's all I'm going to say on the matter. Thank you." The American UN Representative quickley ends the debate. Raleigh wasn't really paying attention as he turns and looks at a photo on the wall of himself and Yancy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Geiszler is in his lab preparing his machine for carrying out his drift experiment; he speaks into his small voice recorder.<p>

"Kaiju-human drift experiment, take one. The uh...the brain segment of the frontal lobe, um...chances are this segment's far too damaged to drift with on scientific a side. Hermann, if you're listening to this, well, I'm either alive and I've proven what I've just done works. In which case, ha, I won. Or I'm dead, and I'd like you to know that it's all your fault. It really is, you know, you drove me to this. In which case, ha, I also won...sort of." Geiszler explains into his small voice recorder as he attaches the drift machine equipment to his head and connects it the Kaiju's brain fragment. And of course he's nervous. "I'm going in. Three...two...one." Geiszler presses the button which makes him drift with the Kaiju's brain fragment.

As what comes in a drift is someone's memories. What displays in the drift is Newton's past. How he spends so much quality time with his father fishing, when he was a boy. Next we see him as a successful scientist in his young adult years. Then comes the Kaiju's memories. Newton sees the Kaiju being designed and constructed, through genetic construction. He was right. The Kaiju are clones. Different sets of clones. He saw clones of Knifehead being lined up in a sort of assembly line. But he then saw the beings behind their construction. The aliens themselves. The Precursors. A race of colonizing aliens. What followed was information about everything. Who, What, When, Where, and Why? Then he saw where they live. He saw their universe. The Anteverse.

A little time later, Gottlieb finds him in drift state and tries to wake him.

"Newton. Newton! What have you done?!" Gottlieb takes the drift machine off of Geiszler's head. Newton was barely breathing but he managed to pull through.

"G-Get… Get the marshal!" He stammers. "Boy, do I have news for you guys." He managed to make a weak smile.

* * *

><p>In control room, preparations are being made for a Jeager Pilot 'Trail Run'. Since they need to test Ford if he's drift compatible, both Raleigh and Mako join Ford for three way neural handshake. So they decided to use the Crimson Typhoon.<p>

"These transmitters are non operative, you need to replace them." Tendo explains to one of the engineers.

Inside Crimson, Raleigh and Mako are preparing the Jaeger and waiting for his co-pilot.

"Setting neural for task mode. Waiting for second pilot and third." Raleigh announces as the thee enter the head. Raleigh and Mako take their positions on the right side. "We're gonna take this side, if you don't mind. My left arm's kind of shot." Raleigh says to Ford.

"Sure." Ford nods. Raleigh looks to his left, sees Mako and he smiles. He then looks over to ford with his the same smile.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Mako smirks at Raleigh.

"No point. In five minutes you're gonna be inside my head. You look good." They smile at each other. Ford couldn't but smile at them.

"So, you two love birds ready for this." Ford smirked. All three share a good laugh with each other.

Back in the command center Stacker, Joe, and Herc spectate the three way pilot process.

"Prepare the Neural Handshake." Stacker ordered.

"Initiating Neural Handshake." Tendo responds. Stacker turns to Joe, smiling.

"You must be very proud of your boy." Stacker smiles.

"I am sir." Joe weakly smiles. "I've always been proud of him."

Back in the Crimson.

"Okay. We're on the simulator now, Ford. Remember, don't chase the rabbit. Grant them access, brain impulse trigger memories. Just let them flow, don't latch on. Tune them out, stay in the drift, the drift is silence." Raleigh explains. Ford nods.

"Neural interface drift initiating." The AI Program announces. They begin the drift process. They see each others memories. Raleigh's memories of him and his brother Yancy when they we're kids. Mako's memories of her being loved by her family. Ford's memories of him being loved by his family. They successfully mind meld.

"Right hemisphere calibrated. Left hemisphere calibrated. Ready to activate the Jaeger." The AI program analyses.

Back at the command center.

"Okay, Crimson Typhoon. Lining up nicely." Tendo analyses. He turns to Pentecost. "Better get ready."

"Pilot to Jaeger connection, engage." The AI program announces. At that moment when Stacker was about to give the order, Gottlieb rushes into the command center.

"Marshall! Marshall! I need to talk to you." Hermann rushes in.

"Not now, Mr. Gottlieb. I'm sure you can appreciate how important this moment is to me." Stacker says as he continues to stare at the Jaeger.

"Newton created a neural bridge from garbage and drifted with the Kaiju." Hermann quickly explained. Stacker and Herc turn to him in awe.

* * *

><p>Gottlieb takes Pentecost to the lab where Geiszler is now conscious and is sat looking shaky. Newton drinks water just keep himself stable.<p>

"I found him thrown and he's sort of dazed, I don't exactly know how to..." Hermann stops as he stares at Newton with such worry. They are surprised to find Geiszler conscious, he looks up at Pentecost.

"Well… It worked. Like I promised." Newton weakly smiles.

"Yes, you did." Stacker nods. "Though you could have told me ahead of time."

"I know. But you know me, always excited."

"Certainly." Stacker nods again. "Well, what did you see?"

"It was only a fragment of a brain, so really all it was able to give was a serious of uh...images or impressions. You know, like when you blink your eyes over and over and over again, all you really see are like frames. Um...it was emotional..." Newton was still shaken up by the whole experience. Pentecost takes a seat next to Geiszler.

"Newton. Newton. Okay, Newton." Stacker calms him down.

"Yes, sir." Newton trembles.

"Newton, look at me." Stacker calmly says. Geiszler looks at Pentecost. "Now I want you to take your time and be very specific."

"Okay." Newton breathes. "Okay. Well, I don't feel like they're just following some sort of animalistic urge, you know, just hunting and gathering. I think they're attacking us under orders."

"That's impossible." Hermann stares in confusion.

"Is that impossible?" Newton asks.

"It's simply impossible. I mean the way they act, the way they move, the way they respond to anything. It's very animalistic, so it only stands to reason and concludes that they are simply acting on animalistic urges." Hermann explains.

"Well that's understandable, but have you ever wondered why the breach appeared out of nowhere?" Newton begins to ask.

"Of course, it's a natural phenomenon." Hermann answers.

"Yes, to a common folk or scientist. But has anyone tried to wonder WHY the breach appeared? Has anyone ever tried to venter beyond that conclusion? Why the Kaiju attack us without hesitation?" Newton asks.

"What are try to say?" Hermann stares at Newton confused.

"Keep talking." Stacker says.

"These beings, these masters, they call themselves the Precursors." Newton breathes. "They're colonists. They overtake worlds, they just...they just consume them and then they-they move on to the next. And they've been here before, as sort of a trial run. It was the dinosaurs that these Kaijus are based off of. But the atmosphere wasn't conducive, right? So they waited it out, and they waited it out. And now, you know, with the ozone, the pollution, the carbon monoxide, polluted waters...well we practically terraformed it for them. Cause now they're coming back, and it's perfect. See the first wave, that was just the hounds, categories 1 through 4, it was nothing! They're sole purpose was to aim for the populated areas and take out the vermin, us! The second wave, that is the exterminators, and they will finish the job. And then, the new tenants will take possession." Newton finishes. Pentecost rises and paces around. "See the reason that I found the identical DNA's in two separate Kaiju, it's because they are cloned."

"Newton, I need you to do it again. I need more information." Stacker orders.

"Well, I can't now...I can't do it again now. Not at this very minute. I mean besides the fact that I'm still recuperating I can't. I mean I can I really can, but not unless you have fresh Kaiju brain lying around." Newton stammers. Pentecost looks pensively at Newton. "Do you?" Asks in awe.

* * *

><p>Back at the command center as the Crimson Typhoon trial run continues, Chuck, Joe and Herc are watching Crimson.<p>

"Pretty impressive." Herc smiles.

"Yeah, he remembers how to turn it on." Chuck mocks.

"Hey! Show some respect. When his brother died he took the Jaeger back to shore on his own. I've known only one other pilot that's been able to do that." Herc scolded. Who was the other pilot he's talking about? That would be revealed later on. Herc then leaned towars Joe and whispered. "Sometimes I wish I had a son like yours."

"I don't blame you." Joe whispers back.

* * *

><p>Back at Geiszler and Gottlieb's lab, Pentecost inserts a disc into the computer.<p>

"Now, there are certain individuals who's business is the preservation and exploitation of Kaiju remains." Stacker paces as he explains.

"Ah, yeah. Great. Um...black market dealers, right?" Newton asks.

"They're in and out in a matter of hours, they neutralize the acidic factor of the blood and they harvest what they need." Stacker continues. The computer monitor shows an image of a man. "Now this guy, this is Hannibal Chau. He runs the Kaiju black market here in Asia, when our funding ran out we turned to him for help and in return I gave him exclusive rights to all Kaiju remains in the region."

"You did that?" Hermann raises an eyebrow.

"Last days of war, gentlemen." He takes out card from his coat pocket and gives it to Geiszler. "Go to the corner of Fong and Tull, in Hong Kong, China. Show them that card, look for that symbol. And a word to the wise, do not trust him." Newton and Hermann nod. "Newton get your things ready. You're being shipped off to Hong Kong immediately." Stacker orders.

"Yes, sir." Newton says.

* * *

><p>Back inside Crimson, Raleigh, Mako, and Ford continue their trial run.<p>

"Calibration completed." The AI Program announces. At that moment Raleigh has flashback of his last moment with Yancy when the Kaiju broke through their Jaeger and killed Yancy, Raleigh loses control. "Neural bridge out of alignment..." The AI Program announces.

"They are out of alignment." Tendo analyses.

"All three of them?" Herc asks

"All three of them." Tendo answers. Tendo tries to contact Raleigh, Mako, and Ford in Crimson. "Crimson! Crimson! You are out of alignment. I repeat. You are out of alignment!"

"We're okay. Let us control it." Raleigh says.

"Both you and Mako are stabilizing, but Ford is way out." Tendo says. Raleigh and Mako look over to Ford.

"Ford?" He says to him.

"Ford-san." Mako tries to get his attention. But it's no use. Ford was in a trance.

"He's starting to take the rabbit." Tendo analyses. Raleigh and Mako quickly turn to Ford.

"Ford, don't get stuck in a memory. Stay with us, stay in the now... Ford! Ford, listen to me. Ford?" Raleigh calls out to Ford.

"Ford-san! Focus! You have to focus!" Mako called out too. But Ford is lost in his memory; Raleigh and Mako see a young Ford standing alone in Janjira, when suddenly a Kaiju codenamed "Onibaba" storms the city and chases after him. Onibaba followed Trespasser to Japan. Ford runs and hides behind a dumpster, Raleigh and Mako are in his memory and approaches the young Ford.

"Ford, this is just a memory. None of this is real." Raleigh tries to get through to him.

"Ford-san, try and wake up." Mako tries as well. As Ford's memory continues, the Onibaba finds him and tries to attack him. In order to defend herself Ford raises his arms in Crimson to initiates the weapon system.

"Weapons engaged. Plasma cannons powering up." The AI Program announces.

"Oh, no." Tendo panics. Crimson's weapon system start to activate. Everyone in the hanger starts to run out. "Weapon systems engaged! Do a fail safe!" Tendo shouts.

"Fail safe's not responding, there's a problem with the neural barriers. They're connection is way too strong!" One of the engineers shouts.

"Come on, Ford." Joe whispers. "Please pull through. You have to. I can't lose you the way I lost your mother."

Back inside Ford's memory Raleigh and Mako approach the younger Ford again.

"Ford! Ford, listen to us. This is just a memory, none of it is real." Raleigh tries to get through to him.

Tendo quickly turns to everyone in the command center.

"Ima dare mo auto! Ima dare mo auto! (Everybody out, now! Everybody out now!)" Tendo shouts. Everyone starts running out; Herc, Joe, Chuck, Tendo try to shutdown the power.

"Power line! The power line! Get the main power line!" Herc shouts. Tendo and Chuck try to disconnect the main weapons power line; Ford continues to be lost in her memory with Raleigh and Mako watching; back in the command center, Pentecost rushes in.

"Take them off line! Take them off line!" Stacker shouts an order. Tendo manages to pull out the power line.

"I just did." Tendo sighs.

"Weapons disengaged." The Ai Program announced. Crimson shuts down, inside Crimson Raleigh and Mako look over to Ford.

"Ford!" Raleigh calls. They takes off their helmets and rushes to Ford, who collapses to the ground looking dazed, Raleigh and Mako holds on to him and tries to comfort him.

"It's alright. It's okay." Raleigh says to him.

"Just rest yourself, Ford-san." Mako said following after.

"Bridge sequence terminated. Would you like to try again?" The AI Program said.

"I think we need a break." Herc says. "First time is always a bump in road." He says to stacker. "He'll get use to it." He says to Joe. Joe was still shaken up by all of this. Stacker puts his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He says. "Herc is right. It was only the first try. With a little practice he'll get used to it."

"I'm not sure if my son should do this." Joe says.

"I know how you feel." Stacker says. "I was actually the same with Mako. But she proved to be the strongest candidate by far. And I guarantee your son will be the same."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is done. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of Godzilla, but we're getting there. I swear we're getting there. I'm just trying to build up suspense. :( Well anyway as aways; Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here people. Wow that was quick. LOL. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Trials and Tribulations<strong>

After their disastrous trial run, Raleigh, Mako, and Ford wait as Pentecost, Herc and Chuck are discussing them in Pentecost's office, Raleigh paces outside as they hear Chuck shouting.

"She can't control her dreams and he went out in phase three..."

"We all know what happened." Herc interrupted.

"We can't afford mistakes, the Kaijus are evolving. They keep kicking our asses! Raleigh's a has-been, Ford's a rookie, while Mako is someone who should pilot with real professionals. I don't want them protecting my bomb run!" Chuck shouts. Suddenly the door opens and Chuck walks out of the room.

"You need to watch your tone, Mr. Hansen." Stacker says sternly.

"Hey!" Herc called to him. "Stay there. Give me a moment." Herc closes the door, Chuck turns and looks at Raleigh, Mako, and Ford.

"You two are a Goddamn disgrace! You're gonna get us all killed, and here's the thing, Raleigh. I want to come back from this mission, cause I quite like my life." He turns to Raleigh. "So why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear? It's the only thing you're good at." Then he turns to Ford. "And YOU, can go back to whatever shithole you crawled out of off. Cause we don't need any of you amateurs. We only need me."

"Stop! Now!" Mako sternly orders. Raleigh raises his hand to stop her from arguing further with Chuck.

"Mako, it's not worth it." Raleigh states.

"Yeah, that's right. You just hold back your little girlfriend. One of your bitches needs a leash." Chuck smirks. Suddenly Raleigh punches Chuck in the face, Chuck retaliates but Raleigh punches him again making Chuck spits out blood.

"Now THAT is different matter." Raleigh glares down at him. "So you would do well to apologize to her."

"Screw you!" Chuck spat. Chuck attacks Raleigh and they fight until Raleigh throws Chuck against the pipes on the wall. Chuck screams in pain, but continues to glare at Raleigh.

"I said, apologize to her." Raleigh sternly raises his voice. Chuck attacks Raleigh again, but Raleigh easily knocks him down and twists his arm, at that moment Herc and Pentecost come out of the room.

"What's going on? On your feet, both of you!" Herc shouts an order. Chuck and Raleigh rise. Chuck gives Raleigh a death glare, but Raleigh acts unfazed. Stacker just sighs in disappointment.

"Becket, Mori, Brody into my office." Stacker orders. Chuck goes to attack Raleigh again but Herc holds him back to stop him.

"No, we are..."

"This is over! You're a Ranger for Christ's sake! Why don't you start acting like one?" Herc interjects. Chuck turns and leaves in anger.

* * *

><p>"I went out of phase first, it was my mistake." Raleigh sticks up for Ford and Mako.<p>

"No. It was just the first try. First tries always have a bump in the road." Stacker explains.

"I told you I wasn't drift compatible." Ford argues.

"It was only the first try, Mr. Brody." Stacker explained.

"It doesn't matter! Okay? You shouldn't have picked me!" Ford raised his tone. "I told you I wasn't drift compatible, but you didn't listen!"

"Ford calm down. I know it's frustrating." Raleigh tries to calm him down.

"No! I'm done here!" Ford walks away and out of the office.

"Ford-san where are you going?" Mako asks.

"Where do you think? I'm going home to my family!" Ford says. Then he turns his attention to Stacker. "Don't ever waist my time again! Or consider you ass sued!" And with that Ford walks away.

"Ford, wait!" Raleigh calls. But Ford was long gone by now.

"Permission to be dismissed, sir." Mako requests with tears in her eyes.

"Permission granted, Miss Mori." Stacker gives her a comforting smile. Mako bows, turns, and leaves the room. Raleigh just watches with sadness, seeing his co-pilot feeling sad.

"Do you think we're just desperate?" Raleigh asks Stacker. "Cause I feel like we are."

"I suppose we are." Stacker sighs. "But I guess that makes us all human." There was a moment of tragic silence. "You know Becket, when you finished off Knifehead all on your own and made it back here in one piece, I couldn't help but see a little bit of myself."

"I know marshal." Raleigh sighed. "In Mako's memories I saw what kind of man you were."

During the time when Raleigh and Mako did their first neural drift, it was bumpy start for Mako too. When Raleigh was in Mako's memory in which as the Kaiju, Onibaba is nearly upon young Mako, a Jaeger by the name of Coyote Tango appears out of nowhere and kills Onibaba. Young Mako then emerges from her hiding spot, picks up on of her fallen red shoe and walks up towards the trashed Coyote Tango. She then sees a pilot emerge from the cockpit; she smiles as she sees Stacker Pentecost for the first time. Even though the first drift was tough, it at least wasn't almost disastrous.

"So what do we do, sir?" Raleigh asks.

"We keep fighting, till the bitter end." Stacker says. "As long as we keep grasping to little glimmer of hope, then at least we can bring hope to the rest of the world."

"Yes, sir." Raleigh says. "I'll take my leave." He goes to the door.

"One more thing, lieutenant." Stacker says. Raleigh stops to listen. "Continue to take care of Mako for me. She's the only family I have left."

"I will, sir." He nods. And with that Ford takes his leave.

* * *

><p>As Raleigh and Mako enters the Shatterdome dining hall, the hall becomes quite and all eyes turn to Ford who just entered too. Later Raleigh and Mako take Ford to a special hanger where Gipsy is being kept.<p>

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you. First drifts are rough. You weren't just tapped into my memories, you were tappin' into my brother's too. When Yancy was taken we were still connected. I felt his fear, his pain, his hopelessness and then...he was gone." Raleigh explains with such sadness.

"I felt it, I know." Ford sighs.

"You know you live in someone else's head for so long the hardest part to deal with is the silence. To let someone else in, to really connect, you have to trust them. And today the drift was strong." Mako nods her head and they smile at each other, Mako looks over to Gipsy. "You see? A strong drift means a strong bond. The deeper the bond the better you fight."

"I know." Ford nods. "With you two I can tell. But not with me." Ford turns to leave.

"I know you have a family back in San Francisco, Ford." Raleigh says. "And I know how much they mean to you. Think of it was a boost that allows you to keep on moving forward."

"You all saw. And it is proof that I don't belong here." Ford says. And with that Ford leaves, leaving Raleigh and Mako feeling sorry for him.

* * *

><p>Ford enters his room to pack up his things to go back home, only to find Joe sat at his computer. Then Joe gets up to gather his research gear.<p>

"What are you doing?" Ford asks with suspicion.

"I'm heading back out there, Ford." Joe simply says.

"No." Ford protested.

"I'm only allowed one hour, in and out." Joe explains.

"I don't think so." Ford continues to protest.

"I have to go! I came back here and I wasted six years staring through that barbed wire, thinking it was a just a ordinary Kaiju attack. One day I met the marshal who runs the Monarch headquarters offshore, everyday he goes right past the reactor site, so he places a couple frequency monitors on buoys for me. Two weeks ago, because I check this thing like every other day, just for the kick in the teeth. Two weeks ago, I'm tuning in, and oh, my God, there it is. Whatever "it" is that's in there, whatever it is the Kaiju are guarding so carefully, started talking again. And I mean talking." Joe explains. "I have to go back to our old house. I need my old discs, if they're still there. I need the data to be able to prove a base line here, that this isn't just some ordinary Kaiju attack. I'm gonna find the truth and help the marshal end this, whatever it takes."

"Why can't you just let it go? Why can't you just mom rest?" Ford asks in demands.

"Because I sent her down there, son. This wasn't just a Kaiju attack." Joe explains. "Newton and I agree and know it to be true."

"I don't want to hear this!" Ford turns away in frustration.

"I know. I know you don't, but you can't keep running away. And, son, you can't bury this in the past." Joe says. Ford just stands where he is. Stunned by his father's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 is done. We're close people, I can feel it! We're getting there. We'll have Godzilla appear soon I promise you. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Hatching<strong>

Reluctantly Ford, decides to help his father, Joe. They pack up the gear needed for the long trip. As they were about to leave Marshal Pentecost approaches them.

"Going out to Janjira, again?" The Marshal asks.

"Yes sir, Marshal." Joe nods. Stacker notices Ford. Ford just gives him a frown.

"Okay then." Stacker nods. "Be careful out there."

"You know I always do." Joe smiles.

"Keep me posted on any updates or changes." Stacker informed.

"I know. I will." Joe nods. Both Ford and Joe make there way to the transport heading to the quarantined Janjira.

* * *

><p>Joe and Ford make it back to their old neighborhood in Janjira, which looks abandoned and desolate, as they walk through the town. Houses looked like they would collapse at any moment and the tall skyscraping buildings looked unrecognizable. Suddenly a pack of dogs run past them.<p>

"Who spooked them?" Ford wondered. "Dad, come on. Let's go. It's only another two blocks." But Joe stops and checks his Geiger counter, which shows no radiation at all. Ford stops and turns to Joe. "Dad! Are we going home, or what?" Suddenly Joe takes off his protective headgear and inhales the air. "Woh, woh, woh! Hey, what are you doing? Dad?" Ford jolts to him.

"It's clean." Joe breathed in complete disbelief. "I knew it. Stacker knew too. We both did. The radiation in this place should be lethal, but there's nothing." He glared in realization.

* * *

><p>Ford and Joe managed to make it back to their old house. It was a complete mess. Joe and Ford went into different rooms. Joe went to his little office, while ford looked around in his old room. Joe looks around his old computer desk and manages to find his old zip disks.<p>

"Thank God." Joe breathed. Joe then finds a picture of Him, Sandra and Ford together. Ford enters his old room and finds an old army toy and takes it as a way to remember his childhood in the good days. Back in the old office Joe looks up to see Ford's birthday sign, still hung up after all these years. Joe stared at it for what felt like hours. He started to get teary eyed, never realizing that he still has the best son he could ever have in his life. Ford manages to see Joe looking at his birthday sign. Ford himself managed to see how happy and sad his dad was feeling right now. For the first time in years he began to feel sorry for his father again.

* * *

><p>Mission accomplished as the saying goes. Joe then gets out his cellphone and calls Stacker.<p>

"Pentecost here." He answers.

"Marshal. There's no radiation." Joe says.

"What are you talking about, Joe?" Stacker asks.

"The quarantine zone. The air is clean." Joe explains.

"Are you sure? Send me the data on Janjira." He orders Joe manages to upload the information to Stacker's cell phone. This comes to a shock to Stacker. "How can this be? This is 14 years old."

"14 years?" Joe stares in awe.

"The radiation only last for a year before." Stacker explained. "Stay where you are. I'll send soldiers immediately to your location."

"Got it. Over and out." Joe hangs up is call. Suddenly they hear a helicopter fly over the area and watch it as it flies over to the abandoned nuclear plant. Joe and Ford stare in awe and disbelief.

"Are they rebuilding the plant?" Ford stares in disbelief.

"I don't know. I haven't seen it in 15 years." Joe also stared in disbelief. He turns and spots the Japanese army. No doubt Pentecost sent them.

"Josefu· Burodi?" The commanding officer approaches.

"Hai." Joe nods.

"Marshal Stacker Pentecost asks us to retrieve you. He's on his way right now. In the mean time Ishiro Serizawa has asked me to take you to the research site." He explains.

* * *

><p>Joe and Ford agreed and are taken to the nuclear plant to a facility within the ruins containing a massive chrysalis. Joe and Ford stare at the use object.<p>

"So why are they rebuilding the plant?" Joe asks the commander.

"It's being rebuilt into a research center." He response. "It's no longer a power plant."

"I see. And what's that thing they're surrounding?"

"It's chrysalis. We don't know anything beyond that."

Joe only nodded as they went through the entrance.

* * *

><p>In the crow's nest stood Ishiro and Fitzgerald, as they monitor the activity that's coming from within the massive chrysalis.<p>

"Seven point two seconds and getting stronger. Returning exponentially. That's our new curve." One of the tech operators analyzed.

"Jesus, it's worse than we thought." Fitzgerald stared in disbelief. Then Huddleston came walking in.

"Excuse me, Dr. Serizawa?" He asks.

"We've got bigger problems here. Let Dr. Graham take a look." Fitzgerald ordered in his anxiety and frustrated.

"She did, sir. She sent me. It's Joe Brody." Huddleston explained. Ishiro turned to Huddleston, he knew Joe had to see this.

Huddleston took Serizawa to where Joe is waiting. Both groups approach each other.

"Ishiro!" Joe called.

"Joseph." Ishiro smiled and nod. Both scientist shake hands.

"So what have you've been doing?" Joe asks.

"Come see yourself." Ishiro lead them into the crow's nest. On there way Pentecost came down the hall to greet them.

"Gentlemen!" Pentecost called out.

"Marshal, Stacker." Ishiro shook his hands.

"I came here as soon as I can." Stacker informed. "I trust you have new information about the chrysalis."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Wait a minute. What are you guys talking about?" Joe was definitely left in the dark about this.

"That's right. I never got a chance to explain it to you." Stacker turned to Joe.

"Explain what?" Ford asked.

"Come with us." Stacker ordered. Without question they followed Ishiro and Stacker to the crow's nest.

When they arrive Joe and Ford are taken back by the massive size of the chrysalis.

"Dear God." Joe mumbles to himself. Ford was at a loss for words. "Is this what you wanted to show us?" Joe asked Stacker.

"Yes." Stacker nodded. "It appeared suddenly in Janjira 15 years ago after the first Kaiju attack. Though we were not made aware about this until recently." Stacker explained.

"And this…" Joe pointed. "… This is what the Kaiju were protecting? This was also the cause of my wife's death?"

"Yes. We've recently found out about this." Ishiro explained. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Well then why can't you guys just destroy it? Hell why didn't you destroy it?" Ford asked wanting answers.

"We can't. Every time we try to use power to kill it. It generates an electromagnetic pulse." Vivienne explains. Joe then notices the seismic graphs.

"Hey! I recognize those seismic readings!" He pointed. He then got out his zip disks.

"What are those?" Vivienne asks.

"Are those your disks?" Stacker asked also.

"Yes." Joe nodded. "They have everything on it."

"Give those Dr. Graham and have her analyze it." Stacker ordered. Joe nodded and handed them over.

"Here, take these printouts too." Joe said and gave them to Vivienne. Ishiro and Vivienne start to analyze.

"What do you think?" Ishiro asks Vivienne.

"I'm not sure what to make of them." She answers. Serizawa picks up the disks

"All these items, they found. And the date, look, fifteen years ago." Vivienne pointed.

"I thought all the data from that day was lost." Ishiro stared in disbelief.

"I guess not." She shrugged.

"Wait." Ishiro turned to Stacker and Joe. "How were you able to get all this with all the radiation?"

"There is no radiation." Stacker explained. "Not anymore. It evaporated 14 years ago. It only lasted a year."

"What?" Vivienne stares in disbelief.

"That's not possible." Ishiro also stares in disbelief. "Unless…" He quickly turned to the giant chrysalis. Suddenly the lights go on and off and the whole facility start to shake.

"Do you see? Do you see? There it is again. That is an electrical magnetic pulse! It effects everything electrical for miles and miles and it is happening again!" Joe pointed out. Then Joe started to panic. "This is what caused everything in the first place! And it is gonna to send us back to the Stone Age! You have no idea what's coming!" Joe calmed down a bit. "God help us all." He whispered. Just then the lights go on and off again as there are more electromagnetic pulses. In the control room, the readings confirm that EMP pulses are knocking out their electronics.

"Pulses are seconds apart!" Jainway shouted. "They're getting stronger. It's effecting the power grid."

"Any radiation leakage?" Whelman asked with urgency.

"Gamma levels are still zero, it sucked all the reactors dry." Jainway responded. Everyone watches as the shell of the massive chrysalis starts to crack open.

"Now I understand." Ishiro stared in complete horror.

"Understand what!?" Stacker demanded.

"It was feeding the radiation surrounding the area this whole time." Ishiro explained.

"Feeding?" Ford stares is disbelief.

"Yes. And now it's done feeding." Ishiro finished. Whelan grabs the graphs from Graham's hand. it has the same pattern as what's showing on their computer monitors.

"What's this? Jesus, it's the same pattern." Whelan realized.

"Fifteen years ago it's what caused the melt down!" Ishiro explained.

"It was an electro magnetic pulse. That's what it's building to, converting all that radiation until it hatches." Vivienne put the pieces together.

"We have to shut down." Ishiro tells the technicians.

"Secure the grid! Fire all protocols!" Whelman orders everyone.

"All personal, clear the first perimeter immediately!" Jainway speaks into the intercom. Jainway starts securing the grid as the massive chrysalis continues to pulse and crack it's shell.

"Grid's secure." Jainway says. Serizawa watches the chrysalis continues to pulse and crack it's shell.

"Kill it." Ishiro orders. Jainway presses the button and suddenly millions of watts of electricity are applied to the chrysalis, Jainway looks at the computer monitor.

"All readings are flatlined." Jainway analyzed.

"Get a visual." Whelman ordered. Ishiro started to breathe normally.

"Well I have to say…" Stacker begins to calm down. "…that's an experience I don't think we'll ever want to relive again."

"Yeah." Joe nods.

As a guard goes closer to check the chrysalis suddenly a massive multi-legged creature cracks out of the shell and pounds it's clawed leg on the ground and creates an EMP pulse.

"We're losing power!" Jainway analyzes as the power in the facility suddenly goes out.

"Get the backup generators online." Whelman orders.

"We're working on it, that thing fried every single circuit!" Jainway response. A massive winged creature emerges from the chrysalis

"Everybody out, now!" Whelman orders. Everyone starts rushing out. When they got outside Joe stops and turns watching the creature in horror. As the creature is breaking away from it's confinement, Ford stops and sees his dad still standing there. He then rushes back, pushing through the vast stampeding mob.

"Dad! What are doing!? Come on!" He calls out to him. Joe hears him and snaps back to reality. Joe runs towards his son, but the massive multi-legged winged creature breaks away from it's confinement and makes it's way to the surface.

"Ford!" Joe screams to his son. Ford manages to get through the crowd but then watches in horror as the ground Joe is standing on is demolished by the creature and he falls.

"Dad!" Ford shouts. Ford watches as the creature tramples on people and vehicles as it makes its escape, The massive multi-legged winged creature takes flight into the sky while Ford, struggling to recover from the tremors manages to get a glimpse of the creature flying and then passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 is done. HOLY CRAP! A <strong>**massive multi-legged winged creature****has been set lose! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: We call him Godzilla<strong>

Serizawa stands in the middle of the destroyed plant, which is now filled with emergency crew getting the wounded and dead out. He stands horrified at the site of all the destruction and death. One question lingered in his mind, 'What Kaiju was that?'. Graham rushes over to him with Captain Russell Hampton

"Dr. Serizawa? Dr. Serizawa?" Vivienne tries to get his attention.

"Dr. Serizawa, I'm Captain Russell Hampton. Glad to find you, sir. I've been briefed on your work with Operation Monarch provided by Marshal Pentecost. Now I'm told your organization has situational awareness of our unidentified Kaiju. Is that right?" Russell said. Serizawa nods his head. "I'm here to inform you that we are now joining operational authority to Monarch. So I'm gonna need you to come with me. Is there any other personnel you need?" Serizawa turns and notices Ford as he accompanies a seriously injured Joe into an ambulance.

"It's okay, I'm gonna be right next to you." Ford frantically assured his battered father. Serizawa points to Joe and Ford and turns to Hampton.

"Them."

* * *

><p>Joe and Ford are transported in a military aircraft with Pentecost, Serizawa and Graham accompanying them. Joe was still on life support, though his chances were pretty slim.<p>

"Dad." Ford was on the verge of tears.

"His pulse is weak, to 125." One of the National Guard informed.

"Dad. It's okay. Dad, it's okay." Ford takes off Joe's oxygen mask so that he can talk. "You were right. I have been running away. I'm sorry."

"Go home to your family. Kee...keep them safe. Okay? Whatever it takes. Whatever... it takes." Joe gasps. He then turns his head to Ishiro and Stacker. "Thank you Marshal for giving me this opportunity…"

"It was an honor having you in Monarch Joseph." Stacker nodded with much tragedy in his eyes.

"Tell Newton and Hermann I'd really enjoyed their company." Joe requested. "It was… nice…"

"I will old friend." Ishiro nodded. Joe's eyes close and his heart rate goes straight.

"Stay with me. Dad? Dad!" Ford pleaded as tears rolled down his eyes.

"His pulse is getting weaker, I can barely feel it. We're losing him! Joe, can you hear me? He's going at shock. Give me another Epi, one milligram. Forty units of Vasopressin." The National Guardsmen informed. "Stay with us! Come on, Joe! Hang in there, buddy." But it was no use. Joe's body was too damaged beyond repair. Joseph Brody had died.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived on the USS Saratoga, just off the Coast of Japan - the military aircraft lands on the U.S. Navy ship, later. Stenz briefs his men.<p>

"This is our needle in a haystack, people. This is what the Kaiju were guarding all these years. MUTO: Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism. It is however no longer terrestrial, it is airborne. Also in other bad news it confirmed to be a class 5 Kaiju. The highest class yet and quite possibly the first. Now the world still thinks this is a class 3 Kaiju and it would be preferable that that remains so. Before we lost sight of it was headed east across the Pacific and had emitted enough EMP disruption to create havoc with our radar and satellite feeds and reduce us for the moment to a strictly visual pursuit. I emphasize for the moment, because we will get on our A game, and we will find this thing, it is imperative that we do so." William explains. He turns to Hampton "Captain, I want any and all search options on this table ASAP."

"Yes, sir." Russell nods. Hampton then turns and leaves. Stenz walks over to Serizawa and Pentecost, who just arrived.

"Dr. Serizawa? Admiral William Stenz." Both men they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." Ishiro nods. William then turns to Stacker with a grin.

"Stacker, it's good to see you again." Both men they shake hands.

"It's been too long my friend." Stacker grins.

"I'm glad to have both of you on board." William nods. "Just like old times."

"Indeed. I'm looking forward to working with you again." Stacker nods as well. Just then Serizawa notices Graham standing by the doorway.

"Sensei." She motions for Serizawa to come over to her.

"Excuse me." Serizawa goes over to Graham who tells him they should speak to Ford.

"I presume you know what happened yesterday, last night?" Stacker continued.

"Yes." William nodded. "I've also got reports of Joe Brody. Though I didn't get all the details." Stacker sighed in despair.

"Joseph Brody… is dead."

* * *

><p>Ford sits next to Joe's dead body as it's being bagged. He stares in disbelief as tears roll down his face. First his mother and now his father. His thoughts were then interrupted by an officer.<p>

"Lieutenant Brody?" Ford turns slowly to face the officer. His cheeks streaked with dried tears.

* * *

><p>Officer Thach takes Ford to meet with Serizawa and Graham properly.<p>

"Dr. Serizawa?" Thach enters with Ford. "I assume you've met."

"Yes at research site where the old power plant use to be." Ford explain.

"It's good to meet you." Ishiro nodded. "I do give you my deepest condolences. Joe and I became good friends since he joined Monarch."

"Thank you." Ford nodded.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss, Lieutenant, but I'm afraid we need you help." Vivienne explained much to her dismay.

Serizawa show Ford vintage nuclear test footage from 1954, just less than a decade after Little Boy and Fat Man decimated Japan.

"In 1954 the first time a nuclear submarine ever the lower depths it awakened something." Ishiro began.

"The Americans first thought that it was the Russians, the Russians thought that it was them. All those nuclear bomb tests in the Pacific in the 50s, not tests." Vivienne explained.

"They were trying to kill it." Ishiro finished.

"Kill what?" Stacker asked. Ishiro looks at the footage and points to the massive creature rising from the sea

"Him. An ancient alpha predator." Ishiro showed. Stacker stared in disbelief.

"A Kaiju." Stacker murmured.

"Yes and no." Ishiro said.

"What do you mean?" Stacker asked.

"It is a Kaiju. Or monster in other terms. But it's not from the breach. It is earth born." Ishiro explained.

"Millions of years older than mankind, from an age when the earth was ten times more radioactive than it is today. This animal, and others like it, consumed this radiation as a food source. But as the levels on the surface naturally subsided these creatures adapted and lived deeper in the oceans, further underground, absorbing radiation from the planet's core. The organization we work for, Monarch, was established in the wake of this discovery. A multi-national coalition formed in secrecy, to search for him, to study him, learn everything we could." Vivienne explained.

"We call him...Godzilla." Ishiro said.

"Godzilla?" Stacker stared confused.

"The top of the primordial ecosystems, a God for all intents and purposes." Vivienne explained.

"Fifteen years ago we found a fossil of another giant animal in the Philippines like Godzilla. But this creature died long ago, killed by these." Ishiro continues as points to the footage of the pods they had found in the mines fifteen years ago.

"Parasitic spores. One dormant, but the other hatched, catalyzed when a mining company unknowingly drilled into its tomb. The hatchling burrowed straight to the nearest source of radiation, your father's power plant in Janjira, and cocooned there for fifteen years absorbing it's radioactive fuel to gestate, to grow." Vivienne continued.

"Until it hatched like a butterfly into the creature you saw today." Ishiro continued.

"Wait, wait, you knew about this? This thing, the whole time? Why didn't you just kill it when you had the chance?" Ford was surprised by all this info.

"It was absorbing radiation from the reactors, we worried killing it might release that radiation and endanger millions." Vivienne answered.

"That's why our mission was to contain it, to study its biology, to understand it." Ishiro continued. "Of course as you could see from this old footage, the government feared it to be hostile and tried to kill it quickly. Of course it didn't work and so it made the monsters stronger."

"We knew the creature was having an electrical effect on everything within a close proximity. What we didn't know was that it could harness this same power in an EMP attack. But your father did, he predicted it." Vivienne added.

"That's why the Marshal enlisted him in Monarch." Ishiro said. Stacker nodded. "And there is more shocking news. The MUTO are also earth born but are breach born by nature."

"This new Kaiju is earth born?" Stacker asked in shock.

"Yes." Vivienne answered. "Based on Newton's report, the Precursors have indeed visited our planet before but couldn't handle the planet's atmosphere. But before they retreated back to their home universe they left something behind. An egg."

"The MUTO egg." Ford guessed.

"Yes." Ishiro nodded. "Much like Godzilla who's bloodline remained dormant and survived for millions of years, the MUTO also did the same. Growing, learning, evolving." They then showed a chart of the monster evolution chain. "Godzilla's kind survived by living off of radiation and earth's natural resources.

"They can also reproduce asexually." Vivienne added. "But the MUTO are just like another mammal they reproduce through mating. And through this they began to adapt to earth's ecology."

"But how does this explain anything else?" Stacker asked.

"Because the MUTO acted as a beacon, signal to let the Precursors know that the Earth was habitable for colonization." Ishiro explained. "Once the larva MUTO began cocooning itself it cause a different type of electron magnetic pulse that signaled the Precursors and set the Kaijus loose."

"Wait, Dad said he was studying something, Echolocation." Ford suddenly remembered. "Something about an animal call, something talking." Ishiro then came to a stunning realization.

"If the MUTO was talking that day, your father must have discovered something talking back." Ishiro thought. He then turned to Graham. "Check again."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Search for a response call." Stacker added.

"This parasite, it's still out there. Where...where is it headed?" Ford asked.

"The MUTO is here, growing. It will be looking for food." Ishiro pointed to the pinpointed area on the map.

"Hong Kong." Stacker stared in horror. Newton was there.

"The source is the radiation, we're monitoring all known sites, but...but if we don't find it soon..." Vivienne stammered.

"Then what?" Ford asked.

"Nature has an order, a power to restore balance." Ishiro said. He then turns and looks at the paused footage of Godzilla. "I believe he is that power."

* * *

><p>The Bone Slums, Hong Kong – Geiszler manages to arrive in Hong Kong without any trouble. Though it was raining like hell. Newton arrives at Fong Road, Tull Street. He finds the symbol, on the card Pentecost gave him on, a street sign, which shows up as an arrow under fluorescent light.<p>

"Hello." Geiszler follows the arrow and finally enters a shop, which has the same symbol.

"You're looking for some Kaiju bone powder?" A wizened man asked.

"Some...some bone? Some...bone powder? Uh, no. Why would I want that?" Newton stutters feeling nervous.

"Male potency. I take it myself." He smirks.

"I see. Uh, no. Thank you. I'm looking for a Hannibal Chau." Newton explains. The shop clerk indicates for the man by the door to lock the shop door, he then opens up a secret doorway by sliding open the shelf area.

"Hannibal Chau, huh? Good luck." He smirks and allows Newton to enter the secret passage. Geiszler goes through the secret passage and enters a lab containing lots of jars with Kaiju parts in them and men working in there. Newton couldn't help but stare in awe and go completely fanatic.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God! This place is heaven." He excitingly looks at the different parts of Kaiju. "That's a...that's a lymph from Category 2! And what are you working on here? Is this a cuticle? In mint condition?!" He then notices another man picking up a small creature. "Is that a Kaiju skin parasite? I've never seen them alive before! They... they usually die as soon as the Kaiju fall! I thought you couldn't keep them alive."

"You can, if you soak them in ammonia." Says a slick voice. Geiszler turns and sees a tough looking guy dressed in a crimson red tux and black shoes with gold on the tips. He also had metal teeth in his jaw and was wearing shades.

"What do you want?" Said the tough looking guy.

"I'm looking for Hannibal Chau. I was told he was here." Geiszler shows him the symbol on the card. The tough looking guy walked over to Newton.

"Who wants to know?" He asks.

"I really can't say." Newton answers. Suddenly He takes out a knife and sticks it under Geiszler's nose making him scream out in pain. "Stacker Pentecost sent me!" He takes away the knife which causes Geiszler more pain. "Aah! Oh, that's great! That's real great. So I take it you're Hannibal Chau, right?" There was no doubt about that. This tough looking guy was indeed Hannibal Chau.

"Do like the name? I took it from uh...my favorite historical character and my second favorite Szechuan restaurant in Brooklyn." Hannibal explains as he turns to the Kaiju parts. "Now tell me what you want, before I gut you like a pig and feed you to the skin lice."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 is done. The history of Godzilla and MUTO are revealed and Newton finally arrives in Hong Kong to meet Hannibal Chau! The stage is set! Now to bring the characters in for the next act! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: A shift in the Balance<strong>

After all that has happened Ford decides to take a stand against the Kaiju. he is taken towards a helicopter.

"Sir, we're nine thousand and fifty miles from Hong Kong. This transport will take you there. You'll catch a commercial flight back to San Francisco if you choose to." Thach explained. Ford nods his head as he boards the helicopter. Serizawa and Graham watch as the helicopter takes off.

* * *

><p>Back in San Francisco Elle is getting Sam ready for bed.<p>

"I need you to brush you teeth." Elle instructed Sam.

"No!" Sam playfully refused.

"You're disgusting. Those teeth are terrible, we gotta brush them!" She giggled. As she and Sam are playfully brushing teeth, Elle's phone rings and she misses the call from Ford.

_"__Hey, this is Elle. You missed me, please leave a message."_

* * *

><p>"Elle, I don't...I don't know what they're saying on the news. There was an accident in Japan, Dad's gone. I'll explain when I see you. I'm headed to Hawaii, I'm gonna catch a flight from there. I'll see you soon." Ford explained with a heavy heart. Stacker sat right across from him.<p>

"We will put a stop to this, Ford. I promise you." Stacker said determined. Ford looked back at him and the nods. "I've stationed everyone to move to the borders of Hong Kong. When the USS Saratoga get's to Hong Kong we'll already be stationed and ready for battle."

* * *

><p>Back on the USS Saratoga, Serizawa who is helping Graham go through the MUTO activity readings.<p>

"Keep scrolling. Near the end, before the EMP." Vivienne points. Serizawa scrolls through the graphs until he comes across the reading, which shows another activity along side the MUTO.

"There." Ishiro pointed. "Something responded."

* * *

><p>Hong Kong, China – The helicopter lands on the landing deck and Stacker and Ford step out. They entered the base to see that Raleigh, Herc, and Mako standing there waiting to greet the Marshal and Ford.<p>

"Ford-san." Mako spoke up.

"We heard what happened in Janjira." Raleigh said in sympathy. "We're sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Ford said. Herc then approached Stacker.

"Is it true? There's a new Kaiju that was born here on Earth?" He asks.

"I'm afraid so." Stacker responded. "Things have escalated real badly."

"Then we got a lot of work to do." Herc said.

"I want to fight." Ford spoke up. Everyone turned all their attention on Ford. "I want to fight the Kaiju."

"Ford. Are you sure?" Raleigh asked.

"Yes." Ford nodded. "Dad was right. I've been running away ever since. I just didn't see it until now." Stacker placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then we'll get you fitted." Stacker smiled.

* * *

><p>Back on the USS Saratoga, captain Russell and his team get some strange readings.<p>

"Admiral, we received an intel report. We lost track of a nuclear coolant fifty nautical miles northwest of Hong Kong, it could be the MUTO." Russell informed the Admiral. Serizawa, who was listening, walks over to Stenz.

"Just got word of a missing Russian sub in the North Pacific." Stenz told Ishiro. He then turned to the PO. "Martinez?"

"Aye, sir. Special Forces team Sparta One is picking up a distress signal, northwest of Ma On Shan. They're on the ground and headed to the beacon." Martinez answered.

* * *

><p>The Special Forces team is in the forest on the Ma On Shan to investigate.<p>

"Does anyone want to tell me why we're looking for a cooler in the middle of a jungle?" One soldier asked.

"Probably a glitch. Russians said they got a ping from this location." The second one answered.

"Hey, I got a reading just right up ahead." A third one calls out. Suddenly a helicopter appears above them.

"Sparta One, this is Hawkeye. We have the same ping on the transponder. Range thirty meters, looks like you're getting warm." Hawkeye informs. The soldiers then find the nuclear canister covered in slime.

"Jesus." The first soldier whispers. But then they look up to see the MUTO mounted in a tree above it. "Oh my god." Mounted next to the MUTO on the tree is the Russian sub which the MUTO is feeding off. "PO 3, we've located your Russian sub. You're not gonna believe what else we've found." He loudly whispered into the walkie-talkie. The helicopter looks down and notice the MUTO.

"Holy shit!" Hawkeye stares in shock. The MUTO then starts to move.

"Appears to be rising. Approximately twenty to thirty meters above the tree line. Can't tell how wide it is." The first soldier informs.

* * *

><p>At the command center, Tendo gets a Kaiju warning from the computer.<p>

"Movement in the breach, double impact. Signatures dilation indicator, category 4." The computer sounds the alarm. All the rangers are gathered, along with Raleigh and Mako, as Tendo briefs everyone.

"Breach was exposed at twenty three hundred hours. We have two signatures, both category 4, which means, Otachi and Leatherback. What worse is that there is now third one. A category 5 Kaiju that is Earthborn, believe it or not. MUTO. They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour." Tendo briefs. Everyone was in shock. They never heard of three Kaiju appearing, let alone a Earthborn one.

"Evacuate the city, shut down the bridges, I want every single civilian in a refuge right now. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, I want you to front line the harbor. Stay on the miracle mile. Striker, I want you to stay back, look after the coastline. We cannot afford to lose you, so only engage as a final option." Stacker adds to the brief.

"Yes, sir." Herc and Chuck said in unison. He turns to Raleigh, Ford, and Mako.

"You three, you stay put." He orders. They nod. Then he says to everybody else. "Let's go!" And with that everyone dashes to their designated positions.

* * *

><p>Off shore of the coastline three Jaegers were deployed by helicopters. Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, and Cherno Alpha took their positions in front of the coastline. As the Jaeger's get into position and make their way towards Hong Kong bay<p>

"Loccent, Striker's off the pole and we're on the role." Chuck analyzed.

"Loccent, we're in position and awaiting your orders." Herc spoke through the radio communicator.

"Proceed to miracle mile, engage at your discretion. Guys, keep your eyes open, these category 4's are the biggest we've ever seen both in size and weight." Stacker explained. "As for the third one I'm having Admiral William Stez scope the situation and keep me posted."

"William? How is that good old mate of ours?" Herc smiled.

"When you get back I'm sure he'll want to see you again." Stacker smiled

"Cherno Alpha reached the target zone. Disengage and transport." Sasha analyzed. The Cherno Alpha is dropped down onto the shore. "Cherno Alpha in position in miracle mile." Followed by the Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka. They start making their Jaegers walk down the coastline. "Cherno Alpha holding the coastline, beacon is on."

* * *

><p>Back on the USS Saratoga as they watch the footage of the MUTO in Mo On Shan Stenz turns to Serizawa.<p>

"Things have escalated. Our highest priority now is the safety of the populace. There's close to a million people in Hong Kong." William explains. Stenz goes over to Hampton. "Give me our eyes on the air."

"We're picking up two Kaiju signatures, approaching from the Pacific." Russell answered. "Three Jaegers have been deployed."

"Good. While they stop the Kaijus, we'll provide the evacuation with support. Stacker has already issued the order to evacuate the area." William explains. "Let's just pray and hope that it will be enough."

Back at Chau's shop, Geiszler and Chau are standing on the balcony overlooking the street watching the people entering a shrine with a Kaiju skull.

"Look at them. They believe the Kaiju were sent from heaven and the Gods are expressing their displeasure with our behavior, the silly bastards." Hannibal snickers.

"And what do you believe?" Newton asks.

Well, I believe that Kaiju bone powder is five hundred bucks a pound. What do you want?" Hannibal grimaced at Newton.

"I need to access a Kaiju brain. Completely intact." Newton requests.

"No, no, no. The skull plate is too dense that by the time you drill into it..."

"The brain's rotted away, but I'm talking about the secondary brain. Now we both know that the Kaiju are so large they need two brains to move around, like a dinosaur. I want to get my hands on that." Newton explains.

"What the hell do you want a secondary brain for anyway? I mean, every part of the Kaiju sells good. Cartilage, spleen, liver. Even their crap! One cubic meter of crap has enough phosphorous in it to fertilize a whole field! The brain, too much ammonia." Hannibal explains. "So what's the deal, little fella?" He asks with great interest.

"Well, that's classified. So I couldn't tell you, even if I wanted to." Newton then takes off his classes. "But it is pretty cool. So I might tell you. I'm gonna tell you. I figured out how to drift with a Kaiju."

"Are you funning me, sonny?" Hannibal cringes like he's being toyed with.

"It's fascinating how their minds work. Every single Kaiju has minds connected, they're... they're species has like a...like a hive mind." Newton explains in his fanatic state. But Chau suddenly pulls down one of Geiszler's eyes and look into it.

"Holy Jesus. You've gone and done it, haven't you?" Hannibal stares in shock. He now believes him.

"I did it a little bit, yeah." Newton says. But then came the sound of the Kaiju alarm which sounded through out all of Hong Kong. That was the sound for the evacuation. People began to panic.

"You Goddamn moron."

* * *

><p>Out on the coastline Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha move about trying to find the two Kaijus. Suddenly there was a slithering light in the water.<p>

"Yùndòng jiù duìle! (Movement on the right!)" Cheung said. "Sān diǎn zhōng! (3 o'clock!)" But the new Kaiju was too fast for them. Instantly it revealed itself in surprise attack and tail whipped the Crimson Typhoon. Sending the Jaeger flying. This was Otachi. The Crimson Typhoon managed to recover and fight back. "Thundercloud Xíngchéng! (Thundercloud Formation!)"

The triplets activate the buzz saws on the Crimson Typhoon and slice and dice the Otachi. However the Otachi manages to stop the blades from damaging it any further. But the Crimson Typhoon uses its rocket jets too go over and flip the Otachi, sending it flying across the coastline. By the time the Otachi manages to recover the Cherno Alpha is already on the offensive. It grabbed the Otachi around the neck and started punching its head. But the Otachi manages to recover and tail whip the Cherno Alpha, both Jaegers are now badly damged.

"Loccent, Typhoon and Alpha are in trouble! We're moving in." Herc says.

"You are to hold your ground, do not engage. We need you to carry that bomb, do you copy?" Stacker strictly informs them. Chuck and Herc watch as Otachi is in the process of destroying the Crimson Typhoon with the claw on it's tail.

"Jesus, we just can't sit here and watch them die! Come on!" Chuck urges.

"Oh, screw this! Loccent, we're moving in now!" Herc decided. Stacker was frustrated, but there was nothing to be done. Both Jaegers were at a disadvantage and need back up. Unfortunately it was too late. Typhoon is then knocked down and destroyed by the Otachi, crushing and killing the Wei Tang triplets inside the head.

"Tayfun ushel." (Typhoon is gone.) Aleksis says.

"Davayte etogo ublyudka. (Let's get this bastard.)" Sasha said. As Cherno Alpha goes to attack the Otachi it suddenly opens its mouth and sprays them with acid. "Cherno Alpha, we been hit with some type of acid!"

"Come on!" Chuck shouts.

"The hauls been compromised! We need help immediately!" Sasha shouts.

"Just hold on, Cherno! We're on our way!" Chuck response. Striker moves into help Cherno. But then suddenly the second Kaiju, Leatherback, sneaks up and gangs on Cherno Alpha. Then the Kaiju switch places; Leatherback pounded the Cherno, while Otachi went for Striker.

"Voda dostigayet reaktora. (Water is reaching the reactor.)" Sasha shouts. Leatherback was completely tearing the Cherno Alpha to pieces. The Otachi however was getting a beat down and an uppercut by Striker Eureka. Finally Leatherback forced the Cherno Alpha into the water. Then grabbed the haul and crushed it, killing the Kaidonovskys.

"We've just lost Cherno, sir." Tendo says to Stacker. Stacker became more frustrated. His plan was falling apart.

Striker on the other hand was holding it's own against Otachi. More punches and uppercuts. Then Striker grabbed Otachi by the neck and tail, lifted him up, and threw him down hard.

"Ignite your air missile!" Herc instructed Chuck. They both let out a might war cry. As the missiles are about to be launched, suddenly Leatherback sends out a massive electromagnetic pulse, frying both Striker and command center's electronics.

"What's going on? What happened?" Hermann wondered.

"The blast, it jumbled onto the Jaeger's electrical circuits." Tendo noticed.

Inside Striker, all the electrical circuits are damaged as Herc tries to contact command center.

"What the hell was that?" Chuck asked.

"Loccent!" Herc tried communicating.

"I've never seen that before!"

"Loccent!" Herc kept trying. But nothing was working.

* * *

><p>Back at the command center, it was clearly obvious that the Kaiju have adapted must faster than anticipated.<p>

"They're adapting! This isn't a defense mechanism, it's a weapon!" Hermann explained.

"Get me Striker." Stacker demanded.

"Nothing, sir. The Mark 5 digital's fried. It'll take me two hours to reroute the auxiliary. All the Jaegers, they're digital!" Tendo explained.

"Not all of them are, Marshal. Gipsy's analog, nuclear." Raleigh explained. Stacker completely forgot. But he understands.

"Alright then." He nods. "Raleigh, Ford, both of you get ready for combat." Both nod. He then turns to Mako. "I need you to help with first aid in case of any casualties." Mako nods.

"I understand." She says. Before she went to first aid she stops Raleigh for a moment. "Be careful. Please." She asks.

"I will." Raleigh nods. Both Ford and Raleigh then head for the launch bay.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Leatherback's electromagnetic pulse, it gave Otachi the chance it needed to head towards Hong Kong.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 is done. SHIT things have gone from bad to worse! Come on Godzilla! Hurry up and stop them already! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: He's Awake<strong>

Back on Mo On Shan, Special Forces jets are sent to launch an attack on the MUTO in the forest.

"Two-Charlie-six, we are circling the target, go ahead and command. Standby got a visual." Pilot informs. The MUTO is starting to get agitated from all the noise and blinding lights. "We have eyes, ready to engage target."

"Guardian 3, we're getting toasted down here." One Soldier says. Suddenly the MUTO gets ready to attack. "Take cover!" The MUTO fires off its EMP which knocks out the navigation control for the jets.

"Control, I've lost power! I say again, I've lost..." But the pilot's words were cut short when the jets plummets to the earth and explodes. The MUTO was simply too strong for them. A crowd watches the explosion of the jets in the distance which causes them to panic and run to the nearest underground shelter.

* * *

><p>Back at Chau's shop, the news about the Kaiju attack has spread like wildfire. The entire shop was now running around packing up everything, preparing to evacuate.<p>

"There are three Kaiju. We gotta out." The Wizened Man informs Hannibal Chau. Newton runs over Chau in the hopes on finding out what's wrong.

"Hang on a second. Excuse me. What...what's going on?" Newton asks.

"They're three Goddamn Kaiju heading straight for Hong Kong city." Hannibal says as he walks towards the exit.

"No, no, no, no. That's not possible. There must be some sort of mistake. There's never been three before." Newton explains.

"Well maybe that's cause nobody ever drifted with one before, hey?! Genius! When Jaeger pilots drift, it's a two way street." Hannibal explains back.

"Right." Newton nods.

"A bridge, right?" Hannibal asks.

"Of course, yes." Newton nods again.

"It sets up a connection, both ways! A high mentality, you said." Hannibal spat as he shoved Newton. "Maybe those Kaiju are trying to find you."

"What...what are we gonna do?" Newton stutters in fear.

"I'm gonna wait out this shit storm in my own private Kaiju bunker. But you are going to a public refuge. I tried it once." Hannible then takes off his dark glassed to reveal a scar on his left eye. "Once. Now get the hell out of here." His thugs point their guns at Geiszler. That was message enough.

* * *

><p>Otachi manages to reach Hong Kong city and starts stomping the streets running a rampage. Toppling buildings and crushing streets beneath its feet. People began to run in one direction away from Otachi. Geiszler was among the crowd only being pushed and shoved. He turns around and notices Otachi and runs through the massive crowd.<p>

"Move! Move! I'm a doctor! I'm a doctor!" He frantically runs. He manges to make it to the underground shelter. "Hey look out, let in!" He passes through the massive crowd trying to get in. "I'm a doctor! Let me in! I'm a doctor!" He shows his ID and hurries into an underground shelter with hundreds of local people. A few last people manages to get in just in time before the guards closed the doors. Now everything was silent.

* * *

><p>Back in the coastline Striker's power is gone, and Leatherback circles around it waiting to attack, like a predator. While inside Herc and Chuck were having no luck trying to turn back on the power.<p>

"There's no emergency power. I'm gonna try something else." Chuck says

"No! Don't disengage!" Herc shouts. Too late. Chuck breaks the drift at the wrong moment. Leatherback attacks the Striker, which knocks Chuck down and injuring his arm.

"My arm!" Chuck groans. Herc rushes to help Chuck. "Hey! Come on! Help me up, old man!"

"Don't call me that!" Herc strictly yells. Chuck rises and pushes Herc away. They hear Leatherback outside still circling around Striker.

"He's right outside! We gotta get out of here, now!" Chuck shouts.

"Were not going anywhere! Now you and I are the only things standing between that ugly bastard and the city of ten million people." Herc explains as he opens up a cartridge of three flare guns. "Now we have a choice here, we either sit and wait or we take these flare guns and do something really stupid!" The choice was clear.

* * *

><p>Herc and Chuck grab the flare guns and scramble outside on top of Striker Eureka. Leather back sees them but still continues to circle around.<p>

"How's your arm?" Herc asked his son with much concern.

"Ah, just give me the gun!" Chuck grumbles. Herc just shrugged it off and gave Chuck the flare gun.

"Oi, you!" Herc shouts to Leatherback. That caught its attention and slowly moved in for a closer look. They fire the flares at Leatherback's eyes. The flares burn and Leatherback roars in agony.

"I think we just pissed it off!" Chuck says. No kidding. Leatherback gets angry and prepares to attack. Just then a searchlight shines down. Leatherback turns around as sees that the Gipsy Danger arrives. Gipsy Danger is set down and prepares for battle.

Inside Gipsy

"Alright, Ford. Get ready, this is for real!" Raleigh gave Ford a heads up.

"Right, let's do this!" Ford nods. Leatherback instantly goes to attack Gipsy but Gipsy manages to defend itself. Gipsy forces Leatherback around and grabs the Kaiju organ that generates the electromagnetic pulse.

"Yeah!" Herc cheers.

"Come on, Gipsy! Kick his ass!" Chuck cheers.

Gipsy manages to rip off the organ. Enraged, Leatherback grabs hold of Gipsy and throws it into the city streets. Through twists and turns, Gipsy manages to get right back up. Then as Gipsy manages to rise Leatherback approaches. Letting out a mighty war cry it charges towards the Gipsy Danger.

"Come on! Let's do this together!" Raleigh shouts.

"Alright!" Ford shouts all fired up and ready to go. Gipsy runs towards Leatherback and hurls itself at it by slamming its fist onto Leatherback's head. Then Gispy manages to grab hold of Leatherback by the head and deliver some heavy blows.

"Elbow rocket!" Raleigh shouts

"Elbow rocket engaged." Gipsy Danger AI analyzes.

"Now!" Raleigh shouts again. Gipsy manages to deliver some strikes to Leatherback. But Leatherback grabs a crane and uses it to bash at Gipsy several times. But Gipsy grabs a handful of crates and uses them to crush Leatherback's skull. Then Gipsy shoved them in it's mouth forcing Leatherback to fall. But Gipsy wasn't done there, it grabbed Leatherback from behind in a hold.

"Hang on, Ford!" Raleigh said. Despite its struggling, Gipsy throws Leatherback down. But it manages rises and runs into attack Gipsy. Forcing Gipsy backwards towarss the coastline in the hopes of drowning it. "Plasma cannon, now!" Raleigh shouted.

"Plasma cannon engaged." Gipsy Danger AI analyzed. Gipsy fired a few shots at Leatherback, but it was determined to crush any resistance.

"Empty the clip! Empty the cclip!" Raleigh shouted. Gipsy relentlessly kept on firing at Leatheraback, until finally it manages to amputate Leatherback's arm then knock it down. Gipsy gets ready to walk away when it stops.

"Wait. I think this guy's dead, but let's check for a pulse." Raleigh suggested.

"Good idea." Ford nods. They open fire on the fallen Kaiju and open it's chest to reveal it's heart. The heart then instantly explodes.

"No pulse." Raleigh smirks. Ford smirks back. Gipsy Danger then starts heading towards Hong Kong City.

* * *

><p>Inside the underground refugee shelter things were quiet. But then Otachi can be heard approaching ever so closer. Then the sound came right from above.<p>

"He stopped right above us. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. This isn't a refuge, this is a buffet line!" Newton started to get antsy. Otachi is then heard breaking in. "He knows I'm here. He knows I'm here!" Newton says to himself. "He's trying to get me! He knows I'm here and he's trying to get me!" He then starts to panic. "I gotta get out of here! Let me out of here!" Geiszler moves to go to the door but he's knocked down and his glasses are knocked off his face. "Oh, come on." He groans over his glasses being knocked off. He starts searching for his glasses. "This is the worst!" Newton mumbles to himself. He manages to find his glasses and that same moment Otachi breaks through the ceiling. Digging it's way in, the crowd stands aside, while Newton stares and is in complete shock. But just as it's about to take Geiszler, Gipsy arrives dragging a cargo ship in its hand. Gipsy uses the ship like sword to hit the Otachi several times. That is until Otachi uses it's tail to grab the ship from Gipsy, throws it away and knocks down Gipsy down several feet away. Then it turns and rushes off just as Gipsy rises and rushes after it. Right around the corner it was gone. It was too fast to catch up. The Gipsy Danger slowing moves with caution.

"We can't pinpoint it, it's moving quick. Keep your eyes open." Raleigh says to Ford.

"You got it." He answers.

"Chopper, do you have a visual? Over!" Communicates to the helicopter pilot following them.

"Negative! Still searching!" The pilot responds. As they search for the Ptachi it suddenly attacks Gipsy and they start fighting. Gipsy through at one, two punch combo, while Otachi dodged the third. Otachi grabs Gipsy and forced it back through buildings. Just as Gipsy manages to recover the Otachi then uses acid spray from its mouth. Gipsy manages to dodge it as the acid hits and destroys some buildings. Gipsy then grabs hold of the Otachi's acid organ from the mouth and tries to rip it out. But the Otachi uses it's tail to wrap around the Gipsy's arm and hold it while the claw end tries to tear off the head.

"I'll hold it! Grab the coolant on the left side!" Raleigh instructs Ford.

"I'm on it!" Ford nods as he switches on the coolant vent. "Lifting coolant!" Ford uses the coolant to spray onto the Otachi's tail completely freezing it. Freeing the arms by shattering the ice, Gipsy grabs a hold on Otachi's head and manages to rip out the acid organ. Enraged, Otachi tackles Gipsy and gets a good crushing grib on it with its claws, forcing Gipsy to the ground. Suddenly the Kaiju sprouts wings, flies off carrying Gipsy away. Smashing and dragging Gipsy through buildings, in the hopes of crushing it, it takes to the sky. It keeps on climbing through the atmosphere and breaching space. Hoping to drop it and crash it hard on impact.

"Temperature's dropping! We're losing oxygen! Both plasma cannon's are shot! We're out of options, Ford!" Raleigh examined everything.

"No wait, there is still something left!" Ford noticed. Ford activates the sword.

"Sword deployment." Gipsy Danger AI analyzed. A massive sword emerges from the Jaeger.

"Sayōnara, anata ga yarō!" Ford said. They cut the Otachi in two. As it dies Gipsy falls from its arms through the air.

"Altitude actuation off balance. Fifty thousand feet to ground contact." Gipsy Danger AI analyzed.

On Hong Kong's Shatterdome, everyone rushed outside and notices Gipsy falling.

"Look, there!" Tendo calls out. Looking through his binoculars to see Gipsy falling. Gipsy continues falling; heading fast towards the ground.

"Altitude loss critical. Forty thousand feet." Gipsy Danger AI analyzes.

"Gipsy, listen to me. Loosen all the shuttle doors, use the gyroscope to balance the fall out! It's your only chance!" Stacker manages to communicate with them.

"Twenty thousand feet." Gipsy Danger AI analyzes. Raleigh and Ford make the necessary recalibrations.

"Fuel burn, now!" Raleigh shouted. Gipsy heads in fast towards the ground. "We're coming in too fast! We're coming in too fast! Brace for…" But before they could hit the ground something zoomed in out of nowhere, grabbed the Gipsy Danger, and smashed and dragged it on the ground so hard. It was the MUTO.

Everyone, from the Hong Kong city, the Shatterdome, and the USS Saratoga, watched in horror as the MUTO mercilessly ripped the Gipsy Danger apart.

"Gipsy's in trouble!" Tendo said.

"Raleigh-kun!" Mako shouted.

"Oh no." Stacker went wide-eyed in shock. "It's after the Gipsy's heart! It's nuclear!" It was true the MUTO was trying to get the Gipsy's nuclear heart for food. Every violent stomp it took caused an EMP wave which blackened all of Hong Kong.

Inside Gipsy.

"Ford! You okay!" Raleigh asks frantically.

"Yeah. You?"

"Still in one piece." Raliegh breathed. He then notices the MUTO ripping the haul off. "What the hell is that Kaiju!?"

"Its MUTO! He must be after the nuclear heart for food!" Ford struggles.

"Damn! Didn't think about that!" Raleigh struggles too.

* * *

><p>Back on the USS Saratoga, Admiral William Stez began formulizing a strike back.<p>

"The Gipsy Danger is in trouble! We have to stop that thing! Or at the very least lure it away!" William ordered. Then he notices something on the monitors. Stenz goes over to Hampton. "Give me our eyes on the air."

"We're picking up something else, approaching from the Pacific." Russell said watching the monitors.

"Another Kaiju?" William asks.

"Most likely, sire." Russell answered.

"We need to check out that object. Check our course." William ordered. Hampton picks up the phone.

"Bridge, this is the Captain." Hampton says through the phone. At the same time Serizawa leaves the room with Graham following him.

"Where are you going?" Vivienne asks.

"Up to the flight deck. I think he's coming." Ishiro answers.

"What are you doing?" She asks frantically.

"I have to see this." He says.

* * *

><p>Out in Hong Kong city the people watch helplessly as the MUTO digs it's way into the Gipsy's nuclear heart from a far distance. A little girl turns and notices that the seawater seems to be receding from the shore at a rapid pace.<p>

"Bàba! (Dad!)" She calls her father. He turns and rushes towards her. He picks up his daughter and notices the seawater receding.

"Ó, wǒ de shàngdì. (Oh my god.)" He murmered. Suddenly an alarm is sounded again. "Kuài pǎo! Kuài pǎo! Yùnxíng, hǎixiào! (Run! Run! Run, a tsunami!)" He shouts and everyone starts running.

On the USS Saratoga, Serizawa manages to get on the flight deck and watch in horror as something rises from under the sea, which then causes a tsunami in Hong Kong. The crowds in the streets run for their lives as the tsunami engulf streets. Those citizens who managed to survive were on the upper levels of buildings. Military soldiers from the USS Saratoga make it to the rooftops and fire flare guns into the air. The flares manage to light up the darkened city a little. What they saw next was speechless beyond belief. They say the silhouette of a colossal creature, dinosaur based, but bigger. Everyone watch in horror as the military launch an attack on the creature. But to everyone's surprise it didn't stop moving forward. Mostly when a military attack a Kaiju, the Kaiju would kill the "pest" without remorse. But this creature just kept moving forward in the direction on the MUTO.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the MUTO is almost done destroying the Gipsy Danger. Jets fly in and start shooting at it.<p>

"Guardian, the target's in sight. Two o'clock, about three hundred meters." The first pilot said.

"We're in six-zero-one. Target confirmed." The second pilot said. The jet starts shooting at the MUTO but it flaps its wing and causing the jet to explode. The explosion. Everyone at the Shatterdome watches helplessly in horror as the Muto is almost through.

"Is this it?" Tendo watches helplessly. "Are we through?" He didn't want to admit it, but it seemed like the Kaiju had won.

"Wait what's that?" Mako points.

"Oh my god." Stacker stares in disbelief. Then everyone looked in the direction that Mako was pointing. Everyone immediately went wide-eye in shock.

Just like a domino effect, all of Hong Kong stared in wide-eyed shock and disbelief. As the MUTO continued its rampage on the fallen Jaeger a massive foot stomps down getting the MUTO's attention. However the MUTO didn't greet it as a comrade, instead it roard at it as if it was a threat. And it was. Standing over 300 feet tall, with black charcoal scales, dorsal spine plates shaped as maple leaves but sharper than a katana blade, and with a roar so loud and mighty it could even breach the heavens. Godzilla!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 is done. GODZILLA has finally arrived to kick some Kaiju ASS! Just like I promised. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: An unlikely ally<span>**

Back in San Francisco Sam is lying on the couch in front of the TV falling asleep.

"Sam, please turn that TV off." Elle said from the kitchen. Sam wakes up and watches the TV showing news of the developing destruction of Hong Kong by the MUTO and Godzilla. "Hey, did you hear me? Off!" Elle said. Sam continues to watch the news as it shows the MUTO briefly fighting Godzilla before it flies away. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go. Let's go, it's bedtime!" Elle said to Sam before heading out of the kitchen "Sammy!" She turns to Sam.

"Mommy, look, dinosaurs." Sam watches with great interest. Being a young boy who lives inside the Wall of Life surrounding San Francisco, it only makes sense that he doesn't know what the Kaiju are.

"Sammy, I told you. You can't watch this stuff." Elle came over to him and picked him up. "Come on little man. Time for bed."

"Wait, mommy. Look. Daddy's on TV." Sam pointed at the TV.

"Well I'm sure he is." Elle giggled.

"No mom look! Daddy really is on TV." Sam insisted, Elle smiles a sigh as decided to enlighten her son. Only to discover that he wasn't playing. Footage showed Ford and Raleigh being rescued from the badly damaged Gipsy Danger. Dawning horror forming on her face.

"Oh my god." She stared in horror.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier<em>

The MUTO decides to attack Godzilla. It spreads it's wings and flaps its way towards the huge lizard. Godzilla instantly bites at the MUTO but fails when MUTO is on top of Godzilla's head an biting at it. MUTO then grabs a hold on Godzilla's head and drags him across the streets of Hong Kong. But Godzilla manages to stay standing and shake MUTO off. He uses his claws to grab MUTO by the legs. MUTO tries his best to get free but it was useless.

At Hong Kong's Shatterdome everyone stares at the monster fight in awe and in confusion.

"Why did MUTO attack the other one? Aren't they allies?" Tendo asks. Stacker was at a loss for words.

"I've never… seen… anything like it." Stacker said.

"But wait. MUTO is category 5 Kaiju. How is it that it's losing to this new Kaiju." Mako asked. Then Stacker realized what the new monster was.

"That Kaiju, that monster, its name is Godzilla." Stacker explained. "Dr. Serizawa explained to me what it was."

"Godzilla?" Tendo raised an eyebrow.

"His origin's comes straight from Japan. He is known as Gojira." Stacker explained.

"Gojira." Mako made a wide-eyed look of realization. "I've heard of that name before." Mako mumbled to herself.

"Mako?" Stacker turned to her.

"In the area of Japan there is an island called Odo island that use to worship a creature as a god of the same name. Gojira." Mako explained. Stacker stared back at the fight.

"Dear lord." Stacker said. It really is a god.

"But what category Kaiju is it? I mean, what category monster is this… Godzilla thing?" Tendo wondered.

Out in the costal line the Striker still stands motionless. Herc and Chuck are able to see the fight from a distance.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Herc said. "A Kaiju fighting a Kaiju."

"Who the hell cares? They're Kaiju." Chuck complains. "Now we need to get the hell out of here before anything else strange happens."

"I think it just did." Herc said.

"What?" Chuck was confused.

"Look." Herc pointed.

MUTO was completely in a fix. Godzilla was way to powerful for it to fight back, and MUTO found that out the hard way. However their fight takes them to the dead body of a severed Otachi. But then something else strange happened. Out from the corpse emerged a newborn Otachi. And if that wasn't strange enough it grew and matured at a rapid rate. Everyone who was spectating; The Shatterdome, Striker, The USS Saratoga, People of Hong Kong, and the people from around the world watching from their TV, were all in shock and awe.

"The Otachi! It's completely healed!" Tendo shouted.

"No! It's a new born!" Stacker noticed. Indeed it was.

But by the time Godzilla noticed, the new Otachi already surprised attacks Godzilla. Leaping on him and forcing him to the ground while also forced to let go of MUTO. MUTO communicates to the Otachi and gives it its gratitude. MUTO then flies off.

"The MUTO's escaping!" Tendo pointed out. Everyone could clearly see.

Godzilla managed to get back up, but the Otachi jumped on him again. Biting and scratching Godzilla like crazy. However Godzilla used his tail to whip Otachi off, sending it flying across the streets of Hong Kong, smashing through buildings. Both monsters quickly got back up, Godzilla roaring at his opponent. Otachi then suddenly opens its mouth and sprays Godzilla with its acid. Godzilla roars on pain and agony. But when the acid's effects subside, another shocking site happened. Godzilla's wounds instantly healed. This came to a shock to everyone, including Otachi. The Otachi was literally shaking in fear, but Godzilla glared at it.

"Godzilla's wounds! They… They're healed." Tendo stares in shock.

"I can't believe it." Mako also stares in shock.

Inside the Gipsy, Raleigh and Ford couldn't believe their eyes either.

"Unbelievable." Raleigh says.

On the, Striker Her and Chuck have the same reaction.

"Bloody hell." Herc murmered.

"You got to be kidding me!" Chuck was in total shock.

On the USS Saratoga, Ishiro had the same reaction too.

"Nantekotta. (Oh my god.)"

But Newton, who managed to get a good view of the brawl was going crazy Kaiju fanatic.

"Oh my god! That thing has regenerative capabilities!" He breathed so hard in his excitement. "I don't know what you are, but you are awesome!"

Otachi then spread its wings and in desperation tries to grab Godzilla the way it did with the Gipsy Danger. But Godzilla swung his tail so fast and so hard, the sharp dorsal spines ripped Otachi apart, killing the newborn instantly. Godzilla had won, he then looked out in the dark horizon in the direction MUTO left in and made his way to the ocean. He swam so far out that he practically disappeared.

Everything was now calm and quiet, despite the rain falling. Pentecost then turns to Gottlieb.

"Find Dr. Geiszler, now!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Gottlieb rushes off. He then turns to Tendo.

"I want the two remaining Jaegers ready to a hundred percent functionality" He orders.

"Yes, sir!" Tendo rushes off. Stacker then looks off and the wavy trail in ocean left behind by Godzilla. He was now more confused about the world we live in.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter11 is done. As requested I had Godzilla go up against Otachi! But were not done here! Oh no, far from it! From here on out, shit will get real! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: Newborns<strong>

In side Hannibal Chau's private bucker, word has spread about the Leatherback and the two Otachi's defeat, the two new category 5 monsters that came and went. This interest Hannibal. He turned to his thugs.

"We're gonna harvest the skin, the talons and the wings. The Germans are gonna go nuts for that stuff. Let me see that map." Hannibal explains. One of his thugs holds out the map. "Here is where the Kaiju fell, here is where we concentrate our efforts."

"We'll get it, Boss." The Wizened Man said.

"Right." Hannibal nodded. As Chau is about to enter his shop through the secret doorway, he sees Geiszler in the shop.

"Hey! Okay, guess who's back, you one eyed bitch?! You owe me a Kaiju brain." Newton screamed and glared. All of Hannibal's thugs were in wide eyed shock. But Hannibal wasn't. Instead he made wide grin and laughed.

"I like this guy already." He chuckled. "You are simply full of surprises little fella."

* * *

><p>Raleigh and Ford's return to the Shatterdome hangar is celebrated by everyone. Mako sees Raleigh and pushes through the vast cheering crowd.<p>

"Raleigh-kun!" She called out, smiling.

"Mako." Raleigh smiled back. But his look soon changed into surprise. Mako ran up to him and hugged him. Raleigh was a little embarrassed. "I'm back."

"Welcome back." She smiled at him.

Herc comes through the cheering crowd.

"Raleigh! Ford!" He calls out. Herc shakes hands with Ford. "My kid would never admit it, but he's grateful." Herc extends his hand to Raleigh. "We both are." Raleigh shakes his hand, hen then sees Chuck who gives him an appreciative nod, and just then Pentecost enters the hangar.

"Mr. Becket! Mr. Brody!" He walks up to Raleigh and Ford. "In all of my years of fighting, I've never seen anything like that. Well done. I'm proud of you. Proud of us all. But, as harsh as it sounds, there is no time to celebrate. We lost two crews. No time to grieve." He pauses for a moment. "Reset that clock." Mako notices Pentecost's nose is bleeding. She wipes under her nose to indicate to Pentecost. He touches his nose and sees the blood. He quickly puts a handkerchief to his nose and starts walking off. "Reset that clock." Mako walks over to him.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To the USS Saratoga." He responded. "William and I need to formulate a strategy."

* * *

><p>At the site where the Kaiju's remains are, Chau's thugs quickly work to collect as many remains as they can. Chau and Geiszler walk among them.<p>

"I still can't believe what you did to me, I mean I could have been eaten!" Newton said still shaken up.

"That was definitely the plan. Lucky for you, that didn't become necessary." Hannibal said.

"Thank you so much. You're so kind. I really appreciate all of this." Newton complimented. "But now do you mind telling me exactly what is taking so long for your workers to get that brain?" He wondered.

"Well, they uh...pump the cavity full of CO2, just like in any other laparoscopic surgery." Hannibal explained.

"Oh, yes, obviously. The CO2's gonna delay the uh...acidic reaction, yes." Newton added to the explanation.

"And it allows us to harvest it. But our boys need oxygen pumped into their suits, they move slowly." Hannibal finishes. He takes out a walkie-talkie and talks into it. "What's going on in there, boys?"

Chau's thugs, dressed in protective suits, walking inside the dead Kaiju.

"We've reached the upper pelvic area, moving to the twenty fifth vertebrae. Even with the suit, boss, it smells like dead catfish in here." The Wizened Man responds. They reach one of the Otachi's brain. "Boss, the secondary brain is damaged with fluid. Could be petroleum."

On hearing this Geiszler looks visibly disappointed.

"Oh, Son of a Bitch!" He mumbles a curse to himself. Then he remembers. "Wait what about the other two Kaiju's?"

"No, it's impossible." Hannibal shook his head. "By the time we get there the brains will be rotted away. We're too far out." He explains.

"Oh, shit!" He mumbles a curse to himself.

"Wait. Wait." The Wizened man says from the other end.

"What was that?" Geiszler quickly grabs hold of Chau's walkie-talkie. "Why wait?" Chau grabs the walkie-talkie off of Geiszler.

Inside the Kaiju, they hear a thumping noise and movement.

"Do you hear that? It's like a heartbeat." The Wizened Man says.

Geiszler grabs the walkie-talkie off of Chau again.

"Oh, my God. No, this can't be. Hold on." Chau tries to grab the walkie-talkie from Geiszler but Geiszler knocks his hand away and starts walking off.

"Hey, let me have that!" Hannibal demanded.

"Ssh. Ssh. Listen, listen. Listen to this." Newton says to Hannibal. They both hear the heartbeat through the walkie-talkie. Suddenly Geiszler comes to a realization. "Son of bitch I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Hannibal turned to him.

"When the forth, er fifth, Kaiju appeared it looked exactly like this." He pointed to the dead body of the newborn Otachi. "I mean at first I thought it was just another clone. But after hearing this heartbeat, I realized that THIS is a newborn." He stares in awe and comes to the conclusion of the realization. "Oh my god. These things reproduce asexually."

"What?" Hannibal stood confused.

"It's pregnant."

Inside the Otachi, Chau's thugs find the Kaiju fetus. Chau and Geiszler hear his thugs screaming. Chau turns and runs off. Suddenly Geiszler sees the fetus tearing through the womb and out of the newborn Otachi is another newborn Otachi. It starts chasing after Geiszler, but its held back by its umbilical cord strapped around its neck, before it can kill Geiszler it strangles itself on the cord and drops down dead in front of Geiszler.

"No, no! Please, please!" Newton panics. But Geiszler looks and sees the other newborn Otachi is not moving. As he goes to touch it, Chau suddenly comes up behind him.

"I knew it. It's gone. His lungs weren't fully formed. The umbilical cord tied around his neck. Nobody could survive outside the womb for more than a minute." Hannibal explained while breathing. He snaps his fingers and points to his eyes. "One look, that's all I needed. I knew he wouldn't make it." Suddenly he throws his knife into the dead Otachi baby and then pulls the knife out. "Ugly little bastard. Anyway, we..." Suddenly the Otachi raises its head and swallows Chau. It roars for a moment before dropping down dead again. Just like a deer, it can still kick after it's dead. Geiszler then finds one of Chau's shoes on the ground.

"Damn."

* * *

><p>Back in San Francisco, the next morning, Elle watches the news on TV, which is reporting Hong Kong's past predicament.<p>

"Well, it was absolutely unlike anything that I've ever experienced..." The News Reporter said. But Elle was too busy on the phone to Hong Kong; frantically trying to find out if Ford is safe.

Yeah, it's uh...Ford Brody. Uh...China to San Francisco? Okay, could...could I at least let me leave you my cell..." She hears a crackling sound as the line is cut off. "Hello?" She throws the phone down in anger and frustration. "Dammit!" She sits down and is about to cry when she notices Sam watching her. "I'm sorry. It's okay. It's okay." She goes over to Sam and hugs him. "Daddy's gonna be okay. Daddy's gonna be okay."

* * *

><p>Back on the USS Saratoga, they follow Godzilla as he tracks the MUTO. Stacker arrived just last night and is now helping William and Ishiro.<p>

"Satellite transfer complete. Simulation's uploaded. Satellite tracking continues. That last satellite tracks the MUTO continuing due east. All our models have the targets converging on the Pacific coast. As of now it looks like Godzilla is still following the MUTO." Martinez says to Stenz.

"He's hunting." Ishiro theorized. William turns to Russell.

"Have our vessels maintain current distance from target. And plot the speed and heading of these things. I want to know exactly when and where they're going to make land." He instructed.

"Yes, sir." Russell nodded. He then turns to Ishiro.

"Doctor, what did you mean by hunting? You think it's chasing this MUTO?" William asked.

"That does seem likely." Stacker said. "He was fighting the MUTo and the new Otachi."

"But if the MUTO is his prey, the signal shows a call. Why call up a predator?" Vivienne wondered.

"No, it didn't. I think Gojira was only listening. The MUTO was calling something else." Ishiro theorized. Then a realization comes over Serizawa's face. "The pattern. Focus the search on Nevada." He instructed.

"Nevada? Why would it go to Nevada?" Russell asked.

"It can't be. It's impossible." Vivienne face was also over come by a realization.

"What's impossible?" William asked.

"There was another spore, intact, found in the Philippian mine." She explained. She turns to Serizawa. "But we intercepted it. We ran every test on it for years. You confirmed it for yourself, it was...it was dormant!"

"Maybe not anymore." Ishiro wondered.

"This spore, where is it now, doctor?" William asked.

"It was highly radioactive. It was disposed of. The Americans, they...they took it!" Vivienne answered with another realization.

"Doctor, where is it?" William repeated.

"Where they put all the nuclear waste." Ishiro answered. Stacker and William went wide eyed in horror.

"Oh dear god." Stacker whispered.

* * *

><p>In Nevada, William commissioned troops back in America to go and investigate the Nevada Yucca Mountain nuclear waste repository. They arrive and rush inside to look for the second pod.<p>

"Alright, let's go! Get me a mark on every bomb!" The troops search and find every bomb and waste completely gone. They all were shocked beyond belief. They then come to the sealed door where the second MUTO is being held, only to find it has hatched and escaped. The troops head outside where the giant hole is and see a massive MUTO making a path through the desert towards Las Vegas and destroying the city in its wake.

* * *

><p>Back on the USS Saratoga.<p>

"Captain, our UAB's have footage of the new MUTO." A Navy soldier reported.

"Let's have a look at it." William said. They watch footage of the new MUTO, which is wingless, as it destroys Las Vegas.

"This is from five minutes ago." The Navy soldier said.

"Oh, my God." William stared in horror.

"Is there any more information or footage on this?" Stacker asked.

"Currently that's all we have on it." The Navy soldier responded.

"It's almost three hundred feet. It's far bigger than the other one." Vivienne said to Serizawa.

"This one doesn't have any wings." William noted.

"They're different sex?" Vivienne suggested.

"A female." Ishiro concluded.

"That's who he's been talking to." Vivienne discovered.

"It must be a mating call. The female remained dormant until the male matured." Ishiro explained.

"And now they're seeking radiation...to reproduce." Vivienne concluded. Serizawa slowly nods his head.

* * *

><p>Stenz holds an emergency meeting with his officers including Serizawa and Graham<p>

"Current tracking models indicate that all three targets are converging here, San Francisco Bay. But if we rig a nuclear warhead with a shielded timer, put it on a boat and send it twenty miles out, the radiation lures the MUTO's and the MUTO's lure Godzilla." A Military analyst explained.

"Then we detonate, with minimal fall out risk to the city." Russell concluded the rest.

"You can't be serious! They feed on radiation." Vivienne reminded them.

"Correct. That's why we use the bomb as bait." Russell explained.

"And kill them with the sheer force of the blast." The Military analyst concludes.

"I'd say it's worth a shot." Stacker says.

"This is crazy." Vivienne protested.

"Doctor, if you have any other ideas, I am all ears." William offered.

"Admiral." Ishiro spoke up.

"Yes, doctor?"

"Gojira may be the answer. I believe he's here to restore balance, he can defeat them." Ishiro explained.

"And what, we just standby and watch? I'm sorry, doctor, I can't take that risk." William said. He turned to his men. "You'll need to prep the warheads and get them moving to the coast."

"Yes, sir." Russell nodded. After the men leave the room.

"Doctor, I know you don't agree with this, but my first priority is to safeguard our citizens." William explained sincerely. Serizawa gives Stenz and old looking pocket watch. "It's stopped."

"Yes, 8:15 in the morning, August 6, 1945." Ishiro explains.

"Hiroshima." William stares in realization.

"It was my fathers. Daisuke Serizawa." Serizawa takes back the watch and walks out of the room. William looks at the watch, wondering if the human race will still have a bright future.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 is done. Things are starting to escalate. A Female MUTO is out on the loose, more Kaiju's are appearing, and two Jaegers are left. What will happen? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: Going from bad to worse<strong>

On a military plane lots of soldiers are gearing up to fight the Kaiju with what they have. The Airman comes in to give the cadets their new orders.

"Alright, heads up! We've got new destination and new orders, so let's get geared up!" He orders. "Another one of those things popped up in Nevada!" The soldiers waste no time and gear up fast.

* * *

><p>The soldiers are brought to Lone Pine, California in a military vehicle. The entire neighborhood was like a vast military base. Lieutenant Commander Marcus Waltz jumps out first.<p>

"Okay, everybody out! They're in line with each other. We are within reach of its EMP. So from here on out, it's on the ground or it's not at all! Let's go!" He calls out. They all get out and notice a nuclear warheads being brought in on a train. "Alright, listen up! This train and these weapons are headed to San Francisco! Anyone not part of this mission disembark now!"

* * *

><p>At the hospital, where Elle is working at, Sam watches the news on the TV.<p>

"Sam, your mom is gonna be right back." The head nurse said to him. She then picks up the phone which has been ringing for who knows how long. "Emergency, can I help you? Hello?" She answers. She listens for a moment. "Oh, yeah. Just minute." She turns and calls out to Elle who's with a patient. "Elle, for you!"

"Well, tell them I'll be there in a minute." Elle said.

"Elle, it's your husband." She added.

* * *

><p>Elle goes to a private room to speak with Ford on the phone.<p>

"Hello?" She frantically answered.

"Elle?" He responded.

"Oh, thank God!" She heavily sighed in frantic relief.

"Are you alright? How's Sam?" He asked with concern.

"You know I've been trying to...I've been calling you everywhere, are you okay?" She quivers.

"Yeah. I'm Fine." He said.

"I've got Sam's with me." She added.

"Good." He said. "I'm at Hong Kong's Shatterdome right now. But were gonna move to San Francisco. I'm gonna get you both safe and sound."

"I can't believe this is happening. Ford, are you okay? Are you doing okay?" She was on the verge of tears.

"I'm okay. Elle...Elle, please don't worry." He reassured her. Elle starts crying.

"Honey, I'm so scared." Elle sniffs as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I know. I'm gonna be at the hospital by sunrise, then I'm gonna get you and Sam out." He explained to reassure her.

"Okay." She said.

"Monarch is planning to do all these things. I'm gonna get you both, okay?" He said.

"Okay. Okay, please just hurry." Elle begged in tears.

"I will. Elle, I just...I just want you to know I love you." He told her sincerely.

"I love you too, just be safe." Elle begged.

"See you soon." Ford hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p>As Ford gets ready to pilot the repaired Gipsy Danger, he sees news footage on the TV.<p>

"As blackouts and electrical interference radiate further and further west, citizens within two hundred miles of the creature's current sphere of influence are being urged to please find shelter, stay indoors and stay off the roads." The News Reporter announces. At the same time the whole city is prepping for an emergency evacuation causing a backlog of traffic on the main roads.

* * *

><p>On the USS Saratoga Stenz is on the phone to the President.<p>

"Yes, sir. Yes, warheads are on the move." William says on the phone. Pauses as he listens. "I completely agree, sir." Pauses again. "No sir, the Jaegers are still functioning." Pauses again. "Yes sir, the Jaeger program will continue. Though we do have limited time." Pauses again. "Of course sir, the safety of all civilians is my first priority. The UN representatives will be impeached from power." Stenz ends the call, looks at Hampton for a moment and nods his head, Hampton turns to the crew.

"Alright, people, let's go. I need to know the exact location of the MUTO's ASAP." Russell orders.

"What about the beach sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Marshal Stacker Pentecost, will be occupying that while we focus on the other three monsters in the area." Russell answers.

"We're updating our models with their tracking status right now, sir." Martinez says.

"Good." Stacker nods. He turns to William. "I'm going to get back to base and have my men prepare the Jaegers. We'll follow you whenever your ready." He explains.

"And the same to you, my friend." William nods.

"Admiral." Ishiro approaches

"Yes?" William answers.

"Please don't do this." He begged.

"I understand your concerns, doctor. But I am sacrificing lives every minute just trying to steer one of these things clear of population centers and there are two more of them on the way. There are millions of lives at risk. All I want to know from you is will it work and can they be killed?" William explained.

"But we tried that before." Ishiro gestured to the nuke.

"We're talking tolerable yield, megatons not kilotons. Nothing can withstand that blast, makes the bomb we tried to kill it with it in '54 look like a firecracker." Russell explained.

"I agree." Stacker nods. "Nothing can with stand megatons of nuclear might. The sooner we rid the world of such creatures, the better." Stacker finished and walked off to the exit. Ishiro felt defeated.

* * *

><p>By night fall the soldiers travel on the train with the two nuclear warheads.<p>

"Sergeant Morales, give me a hand." Marcus calls out.

"I thought these nukes all detonated by remote control?" Tre asks.

"The MUTO's knocked out everything electric, including detonators. These can't even range without these things going haywire. But this, this on the other hand, this is old school. Clock work." Marcus explained.

"Takes a licking, keeps on ticking." Tre joked. Suddenly they see something exploding in the sky. The train comes to a stop and they watch, as there's more explosion in the distance. "Oh, shit."

"Sergeant Morales, get down here with that radio, on the double! Move, move!" Marcus orders. They all head down the dark tunnel, slowly and with vigilance. "Snake Eyes, this is Bravo to November. Is the bridge clear? Over." Speaking into the radio. All they hear over the radio is sounds of screaming, explosions and gunfire. "I say again, we got a train of VIP cargo headed for the coast. Is the bridge clear? Over. Snake Eyes, I need a..." as Waltz continues to get through the radio for help, one of the soldiers walks on ahead to see what's out in front of them. "...secure or not? Over." All they can hear over the radio is screaming, they hear the MUTO in the distance, they decide to walk on to see if the bridge is there.

"Do you think it's intact?" Tre asked.

"Only one way to find out. Do you want to take the top?" Marcus asked.

"Sure, you check below." Tre responded.

"Sergeant Jones, you come with me." Marcus said. Morales walk on top of the bridge with Waltz and another soldier, Jones, climbing down to check below. As they walk along Morales hears a noise, Morales stumbles and drops his flashlight.

"Shit!" He whispers. The flashlight nearly hits Waltz and Jones as they walk under the bridge.

"Jesus." Marcus whispers. They hear something turn and suddenly a helicopter in flames is thrown towards them nearly hitting them. "Jones, you alright?" He called.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Jones groans. They look ahead and notice the MUTO has destroyed everything ahead. Waltz uses his whistle to try and warn Morales above them on the bridge but he doesn't hear the whistle and carry on walking.

"The bridge is intact." Morales talks into his radio. "Bulldog, this is Eagle. All clear to move out, over."

"Roger that, Eagle." On hearing this command the train starts moving ahead towards the bridge. As he listens to someone over the radio.

"Say that again? I do not have a visual. What is your position? Over." Marcus says into the radio. He hears a scrambling noise over the radio. "Unreadable! Say again, over!" Suddenly something large moves behind them, they turn to see that is the female MUTO which has been laying in wait. As Morales lies down quietly the female MUTO walks past them. Tre manages to get a good view at the females MUTO's womb. Her belly glowed so many little lights. No doubt she was pregnant ith all the eggs she was carrying. Suddenly they hear the approaching train and the female MUTO makes it way towards it. After a moment he sees the train heading towards them in flames.

"SHIT!" Tre screams. As he runs the train topples over the bridge and falls into the river and Tre also jumps into the river, Tre then watches as the female MUTO eats one of the nukes. But he was unfortunate enough to get stomped to death by it's large legs.

* * *

><p>Back at the Shatterdome, Pentecost is pouring water over his face when Raleigh comes up behind him.<p>

"How sick are you? Why didn't tell me?" Raleigh asked.

"What's to tell? You know, them Mark 1's, we scraped them bad boys together in fourteen months. After, all we were thinking about was radiation shielding. I ran nearly a dozen missions. I stayed on the medical radar for a while, but the last time I dropped it was in Tokyo. I finished the fight solo, but for three hours I burned. They warned me if I ever stepped foot into a Jaeger again the toll would be too much. You and I are the only two that ever ran solo combat. That's why I brought you here." Stacker explained. They're interrupted by a beeping noise, Pentecost takes the call from Tendo. "What is it?"

"Sir, it's happening. I just got two signatures with unprecedented dilation, forty meters spikes." Tendo said.

"What category?" Stacker asked.

"Checking the ratios, category 4." Tendo confirmed.

"Where are they headed?" Stacker asked.

"San Francisco, sir. They must be going to rendezvous with the MUTOs." Tendo answered.

"Alright, Gipsy, Striker on deck." He orders.

"Sir, Chuck cannot ride. His arm..." Tendo tries to explain.

"You heard me." Stacker said.

"Yes, sir." Tendo complies. "Wait a minute, sir!

"What is it?"

"The Breach! It's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Stacker stares in disbelief.

"That's just it. It's closed."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 is done. Things are getting worse. One of the missles is taken and the breach mysteriously closes and vanishes. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14: Golden Gate Chaos<strong>

Back on the USS Saratoga, the fleet was still fallowing Godzilla. The last two Jaegers were on separate aircraft carriers, while on the pursuit of Godzilla.

"He's going under. Sound the collision alarm, ring one-eight-zero." A Navy officer informed.

"We're losing visual, Admiral. He's diving. Changing course and moving fast, I've got him at thirty-three knots and picking up speed. It's gonna out run us, sir." Martinez informed William.

"What about the nukes?" Stacker stepped in.

"I've already taken care of that. A recovery team is flying in to recover the nuke." William answered.

"Good." Stacker nodded. "We need all the fire power we can get."

* * *

><p>Back in San Francisco, the order to evacuate has been issued as patients are being escorted out of the hospital where Elle works. No one could blame them, as they already know the Wall of Life program was a complete waste and a complete failure from the start. This was against the UN representatives' directives, but by this point everyone including the president decided to follow their own instincts.<p>

"Wait! Wait! These patients are my responsibility! Where are you taking them?" Elle asked frantically at one of the soldiers.

"Across the bridges. Critical and children only." Said one of the National Guard. "Everyone else who is in good health will also be joining. I suggest you evacuate too ma'am." After he left, the head nurse Elle works with walks past her.

"Shelters getting pretty full up fast. Trust me, they're going to be safer outside the city. I can take Sam." She advised.

"No, no. Ford's on his way." Elle insisted.

"If you change your mind, the buses leave in ten minutes." She reminded her, then leaves with others to evacuate. Elle stands there wondering in worry.

"Where are you, Ford?"

* * *

><p>Back out at see with fleet of aircraft carriers, the recovery team brings the nuke to the USS Saratoga, heading to San Francisco with Ford in one of the other aircraft carriers.<p>

"Hey, where are they taking it?" Ford asked one of the Bomb trackers.

"Twenty miles offshore to Burgess Point, we're going to lure them there. Three birds, one stone." He explained.

* * *

><p>Back in San Francisco outside the hospital, buses and ambulances, as well as military trucks, were piling away with patients, children, and families. As Ford has still not shown up, Elle reluctantly decides to let Sam go with her co-worker on the emergency buses leaving the city.<p>

"Wait!" She stopped one of the buses. "Okay Sammy." Elle carries Sam over where her co-worker Laura, the head nurse, was in. "Laura! Thank God." Laura smiles. "Sammy, you remember Laura, she's mommy's work friend, right? She's gonna look after you just for a little bit. Daddy's gonna be here soon and I'm gonna just come get you right after, I promise."

"Okay." Sam said with a crack in his voice. He was now scared of the situation the world was in right now.

"Okay?" She kisses Sam on the forehead.

"Come on, sweetheart. You're gonna come with me, you're mom's gonna stay here and help." Laura explained. Sam goes over to Elle's co-worker to take a seat. "Elle, I'm gonna take care of him, okay?" Laura promises. She turns to Sam. "Say bye-bye mommy."

"Bye, mommy." Sam says with sadness in his voice. Elle waves goodbye and watches the bus leave with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Oakland, California, Tactical Operations Command - the fleet of Aircraft carriers and the recovery team lands and everyone runs out to set up a base of operations. The Two Jaegers are unloaded from the carriers and placed on land. Newton and Hermann have the fresh Kaiju brain, intact and are having it moved of the carriers. Raleigh, Mako, and Ford join up with Stacker, William, and Russell. At the Oakland Bay Area Park everyone meets with the tactical team.<p>

"Sit rep, please. Location of targets?" William requested.

"Male MUTO was spotted thirty miles off the Farallon Islands." The first civilian analyst responded.

"We're showing seismic activity to the east, near Livermore, it should be the female closing in." The second one spoke up.

"Where's Godzilla?" William asked.

"Last contact was still five hours ago, maintaining a bearing of zero-five-three degrees and descending below a depth of ten thousand feet. He'll be here within the hour." Martinez answered.

"And what about the category 4 Kaijus?" Stacker asked.

"Unknown, sir. They're travelling in a very fast pace." She answered.

"Any knew information on the Breach?" He added.

"Still nothing, sir." Tendo answered.

"Well, maybe, they finally realize that we mean business and we can kill them without a second thought." Chuck said. "So they finally turn tail and ran." He smiled. "See? I told you we'd win." But Herc wasn't in the mood.

"Shut up, you idiot." Herc harshly nudged at his wounded arm. Chuck hissed in pain.

"As much that would be good news, I highly doubt that." Stacker said. Stenz looks at the TV monitor showing news footage of the emergency evacuation in the city.

"There's still buses on that bridge." William stares in realization shock.

* * *

><p>Out on the Golden Gate Bridge the evacuation buses have stalled as troops in tanks position themselves on the bridge ready to attack the MUTO's and Godzilla. It was a misty, rainy day and it came to no surprise that the bridge was in total traffic. The police were trying to guide traffic, but with all the commotion it was hard. Inside the bus, the bus driver was having a hard time understanding hearing because the kids were playing so loudly.<p>

"What? What? I-I can't hear you!" He tries to say. He turns to the kids in the back. "Oh, kids please be quiet." Sam however wasn't having any fun. He looked scared, lonely and miserable. The kids saw in awe and excitement, tanks positioning themselves on the bridge. Battleships were stationed under and around the bridge for extra measure. The kids kept playing until they stopped when they heard a distant echo. That was Godzilla's roar. Everyone heard it, and then everything was quiet, despite the sound of pouring rain. Sam looked out his window for a silent moment, only to be jump scared by seagull hitting the window frame and flying away. Multiple seagulls and birds were flying away, as if something spooked them and they are evacuating themselves.

Down in the water where the Battleships were stationed.

"Port side, two hundred meters!" Called out one of the navy soldiers. The soldiers look ahead and suddenly through the fog, and see a huge fin heading straight towards their ship. **(It's not Godzilla, but he'll show up just keep reading and you'll be in for a surprise.)**

"Brace!" The Navy Man shouted. Everyone complies as they braced for impact. But surprisingly the huge fin stops just before he hits the ship.

"Hold you fire. Hold your fire." The Soldier says through the speakers. Everyone just stands in confusion. But then the fin emerges from under the water. The ships were actually directly under the back of a Kaiju. To everyone's shock its Trespasser. A clone of the original first Kaiju. This causes the troops to attack it. But since they were on Trespasser's back they all fell and perished. Trespasser stood tall and started moving towards the Golden Gate Bridge. Battle ships from the other side notice this and try to fire. The bus driver sees the fires being shot and decides to drive through the barricades and full throttle. The kids scream in fear, seeing the missiles are being fired.

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" The bus driver shouts and honks his horn. Those who saw the bus coming they all jump out of the way. Suddenly one of the missiles hit the bridge and the driver steps on the breaks. The other troops rush to where Trespasser is walking towards them.

"Striker, there's civilians on the bridge!" A soldier calls threw his walkie-talkie. "Aim higher!" Trespasser was now towering over them. He raised his both claws high in the air. He is intending on having no survivors. Everyone stared in complete fear, as they were facing their death.

But the suddenly arising from the other side of the bridge came a claw of another monster that pushed grabbed Trespasser by the axehead of his. It was Godzilla. He held on tightly on to Trespasser's head good and tight as his roar echoed. Everyone stared in shock and awe at what they were seeing. Trespasser roared is aggravation trying to get free, but Godzilla held on too tightly.

"Weapons at the ready, men! Let's give him some help!" The lead soldier shouted.

"Which one!?"

"Help the lizard one, damn it! Which one do you think!? Pump the other one full of holes!" In that instant all the troops fired at Trespasser. Even though it was doing nothing, they still felt like they had to do something. They then cleared a path for the civilians. "Go, go, go, go!" The driver wasted no time as he stepped on the gas.

"Move! Move!" The driver shouted and honked his horn. The two monsters were still locked in a struggle, and the soldiers emptied out everything they got. The civilians drove at full speed but still kept at a safe pace and distance. Finally, when everyone was off the bridge, Godzilla roared loudly and with one last effort pushed passed Trespasser to water. Destroying the bridge in the process. Trespasser tries to get back up, but Godzilla stomps and breaks his head, killing it. Godzilla roars in victory as he then dives back down. The troops on one of the ships watch Godzilla from a distance.

"Prepare to arm the device!" The first Missile Tech shouted. The soldiers take the top of the nuke off. "Armored keys!" The two soldiers insert the keys into the nuke and turn to each other.

"Three, two, one!" They turn the keys simultaneously which sets the bomb with a 1 hour 29 minutes countdown timer. At the same time they feel a force of energy ripple through the sky.

"What the hell was that?"

"EMP." They weren't wrong. Everything around them went off.

"The engine's stopped, we lost power!" Called a Navy Soldier.

As the city loses power, Elle sees a parashoot in the fog. What fallows was a aircraft jet smashing into a building. Civilians instantly panic and Elle stares in shock. The male MUTO was throwing military aircrafts into buildings causing explosions. The military man their guns at the ready. The male MUTO suddenly flies into the water. The military tries to take it down but it was too tough and too fast. It takes the nuke from the ship and flies into the city to give it to the female MUTO. The male flies and lands on one of the buildings. He sees a giant clouds of smoke and dirt headed straight towards him. He knew what that was. Using echolocation it flew closer in. With the destruction of the city, it is revealed to be the female MUTO. However she did not come alone. With her were the two category 4 Kaiju; Raiju and Scunner. They acted as her bodyguards, seeing how she is the queen Kaiju. The male MUTO gives his mate the nuclear missile and the two share a loving tender moment **(Much more romantic than that Twilight crap!)**. She gladly accepts the gift and she puts it near her womb to let her babies know that they'll be hatching soon. She then in turn starts making a nest around it. The male MUTO uses echolocation to order her escorts to scout about the area and eliminate any threat that comes to harm her. Both Raiju and Scunner nod as they move out and about.

* * *

><p>Back in Oakland, Ford was trying to get any in tell on the where about of his wife and son, Elle and Sam Brody. Raleigh with him.<p>

"Sam Brody was checked into the Oakland Coliseum shelter an hour ago, he is safe. But I have no record of Elle Brody; she never made it out of the city." The Evacuation Worker informed Ford.

"Well, check again! Please! I told her to wait for me and I didn't make it." Ford begged.

"I'm sorry, but they are trying to get everyone downtown into subway shelters. I'm sure your wife is fine." He assured him. He turns and walks off. Ford sits in a chair feeling lost. Raleigh felt sorry for Ford.

"You'll see her again, I promise." Raleigh said.

"Lieutenant Brody! Lieutenant Becker! I'm looking for a Lieutenant Brody!" Ford and Raleigh turn to see who's calling them. "Are you Brody and Becker?"

"Yes, that's us!" Raleigh answered.

* * *

><p>In Tactical Operations Command everyone gathered around for a briefing.<p>

"Okay, listen up! The male delivered the warhead to the center of downtown. That puts a hundred thousand civilians in the blast radius, and we can't stop it remotely." Russell explained.

"An analog timer has been installed and the MUTO's are frying electronics within a five mile bubble, it means approaching from ground is not an option. That's why we'll be conducting a HALO insertion. Jumping altitude will be thirty thousand feet, just get it to the top and drop, here and here." The Jump Master added in pointing to the areas on the map. "If you don't hit a skyscraper on the way in we'll meet at rally point Charlie, right here. Good?" All the troops nodded.

"Doc, any guesses where to look?" The Bomb tracker turned and asked.

"Under ground, if the MUTO's have spawned they'll be building a nest." Ishiro answered.

"Then we'll sent Gipsy and Striker in a frontal assault. They'll have nuclear reactors so it will make for a fine distraction." Stacker added in.

"Marshal, sir!" Tendo called from his seat. "I'm picking up readings of the Breach! It's in the center of downtown! The Precursors, they moved it!"

"What!?" Chuck was struck with shock. Everyone was speechless.

"This makes the situation even more grave." Herc said.

"Yes." Stacker nodded. "However, if we play our cards right we can turn this situation to our advantage. Get the warhead and drop it into the breach."

"Sounds like a plan." William nodded.

"What about the categir 4 Kaijus?" Stacker asked.

"That's the thing, they're not heading anywhere. They're harboring just above the breach. It's...it's like they're protecting it or something." Tendo answered.

"Okay then, we all know the plan. Get to the nest which is above the Breach, get the war head, and drop it into the Breach." Stacker briefly explained.

"Any questions?" Russell asked. There's a moment's pause. "Dismissed."

"That's it! Let's move!" The Jump Master called. They all start leaving.

"Lieutenants?" Ford and Raleigh turns and looks Hamilton "We've already been briefed, we have no extraction plan. If you don't walk out, you don't come back at all."

"Sir, we'll do whatever it takes." Ford said. Raleigh nods in agreement. Stenz watches Ford, Raleigh, and Hamilton then turns to walk over to Serizawa.

"This alpha predator of yours, doctor, do you really think he has a chance?" William asks.

"The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control and not the other way around." Ishiro explained. "Let them fight."

* * *

><p>Back in the city as the male MUTO's flies through downtown. People panic as they run away from the MUTO, Elle among the people. But then they all stop by the appearance of Godzilla rising from the water. All the people ran inside the hospital building as the male MUTO flew straight at Godzilla on the assault. Their battle has begun!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 is done. And so comes the EPIC climax of epic proportions! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15: We are Cancelling the Apocalypse!<strong>

Back in Tactical Operations Command, Monarch sets up a San Francisco Shatterdome. Gottlieb has joined Geiszler in the lab as Geiszler prepares to get the dead baby Kaiju, Otachi's brain.

"Five signatures? Five?!" Gottlieb is on the phone. He turns to Geiszler. "There...there are five Kaiju signatures in the breach not three like I predicted! Oh no, It goes far beyond that! What's worse that there might be a thousands, maybe millions from the nest of that Breach!" He panics.

"Hermann! I haven't exactly had a very good day, okay?! I've got about five minutes..." He pauses while grunting to insert the neural bridge into the brain.

"It should be three." Hermann said to himself about his theories.

"Before brain death occurs here! I don't want to spend it talking about your theories!" He concluded as he jumped off the brain and towards the switch to the neural bridge.

"This is all wrong. There should be three Kaiju's coming through, not two!" He argued. "And now three more, who are Earth born, out in central San Francisco!"

"Alright, there should be three and there's two. I'm sorry. It hurts to be wrong, doesn't it, Hermann?" Newton says while activating the machine. "But look on the bright side, at least there are three earth born monsters, so not completely wrong!"

"I'm not wrong, but there is something here that we don't understand." He argues back.

"Oh, yeah. Hermann, hopefully we can argue about any mistakes you made in your predictive model in the future, but in the mean time, the neural interface is way off the charts! If you want to help, help with that!" Newton says grabbing the neural link.

"No, I am not wrong. There is only one way to make sure." Hermann starts typing on the computer "And that is to do this...together. I'll go with you. That's what the Jaeger pilots do, share the neural lobe." Newton stares in awe.

"You're serious? You would do that for me? Or, you would...you would do that with me." Newton asks.

"Well, with world wide destruction as a certain alternative...do I really have a choice?" Hermann jokes a smirl.

"Let's say it with me, my man." He holds up his hand towards Gottlieb. "We're gonna own this bad boy!" Gottlieb extends his hand, struggling to find a way to hold Geiszler's hand.

"By jove, we are going to own this thing for sure!" He finally manages to grab hold of Geiszler's hand and Geiszler laughs with excitement.

* * *

><p>In hanger part of the San Francisco Shatterdome. As everyone is getting ready for the two Jaegers to go out again.<p>

"Oi, Tendo. Tendo!" Herc called out, while walking towards Tendo.

"You're not suited up." Tendo examined.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, Elvis. I need to know what's going on." Herc asked.

"I said, suit up. So suit up." He answers. Tendo starts to walk off.

"Tendo, I can't pilot Striker on my own now, can I? Chuck's hurt, so who's gonna be my co-pilot?" Herc asked again. At that moment the hangar door opens and Pentecost, all suited up, walks in towards Herc.

"Don't remember it being so tight." He said referring to his suit. He starts walking away. Mako joins him.

"Getting back into that Jaeger will kill you." She reminded him. He stops to turn to her.

"Not getting into one will kill us all." He answered back. Mako was about to protest, but then Stacker put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, you are a brave girl. I was so lucky to have seen you grow. But if I'm going to do this, I need you to have faith in me." Tears roll down Mako's face. "Can you do that?" Mako smiles through her tears and nods. "Hey." He touches her chin affectionately. "Everyone! Listen up!" Everyone in the hangar comes towards Pentecost. He steps onto the foot of his Jaeger. "Today...today...at the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other. Today there's not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them! Today we are canceling the apocalypse!" Everyone cheers and claps. Everyone hurries and prepares the two Jaegers for their final assault on the Breach.

* * *

><p>Stacker and Herc make their way to board Striker. However Chuck catches up to Stacker, despite his injury.<p>

"Hey, Marshal! You know, that was a great speech. But, uh...how exactly are you and Dad are supposed to match up in there?" Chuck asked.

"By carrying nothing into the drift. No memories, no fear, no rank." He answered. He then turned to Chuck. "And as for you, you're easy. You're an egotistical jerk with daddy issues, a simple puzzle I solved on day one." They see Herc walking towards them with Max. "But you are your father's son, so we'll drift just fine."

"Works for me." He nods as he shakes Stacker's hand. Pentecost turns and enters the elevator. Chuck turns and walks towards his father. The two share an awkward silent moment.

"Hey, now. When you drift with someone, you feel like there's nothing to talk about. I just don't want to regret all the things that I've never said out loud." Herc explains while struggling to keep his tears back.

"Dad...you don't need to. I know them all. I always have." Chuck says sincerely. He too struggles too keep the tears back. Max barks and Herc bends down to pet him.

"Hey, handsome. Oh, I'm gonna miss you." He kisses max then rises to face Chuck again. "You look after him for me." Herc turns and starts walking towards Pentecost who's waiting in the elevator. But he then stops to face Chuck one last time. "Chuck! I love you, buddy. You're my son and nothing can change that." He said with tears finally streaking down his cheek. Chuck stops and looks at Herc with tears in eyes too, before Herc turns to join Pentecost.

* * *

><p>Outside the entrance to the Gipsy Danger, Ford and Raleigh approached the doorway ready for battle. Then Raleigh hears other footsteps. He stops, followed by Ford. Both turn to see Mako standing behind them. Both Raleigh and Mako stare at each other for moment. Then Raleigh walks over to her.<p>

"I guess… this is it, right?" He said. "The end of the road."

"Yes." She nods. Raleigh could tell she was holding back tears.

"You know, Mako, all those years I spent living in the past, I never really thought about the future. Until now." There's a moments pause as they look at each other. Maki stared confused at first, but then went wide-eyed in surprise. Was he saying she think he was sayng? "I never did have very good timing." He smirked. Mako tilted her head down in disbelief. He lifts her chin affectionately. "If I do come back from this last mission, there's something important I have to tell you. Can you be patient enough to wait?"

"O-okay." She weakly nodded.

"Thanks." Raleigh smiled. "Wish me luck." And with that Raleigh and Ford entered the entrance to the Gipsy's head.

* * *

><p>Inside the Gipsy as they get ready to drift.<p>

"I never did have very good timing." He said to himself. He then turns to Ford. "Let's win this for all of us."

"Yeah." Ford nodded in determination. They are then dropped down to join onto the body of Gipsy.

* * *

><p>Outside on the plane, the HALO jumpers making the journey for their jump into the city. Outside their windows were helicopters carrying Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger. Both Jaegers now carry nuclear reactors to so they can move about in an EMP zone.<p>

"Oh, Lord God, we give thanks for the opportunities that you've given us as we go together as comrades to defend our great nation." Preached a Praying Soldier. "We thank you for the time and the service that you've given us together. And as we are about to leave for another, let us have the strength..." His prayers were interrupted by the sound of the alarm. He and the other HALO jumpers get in position and make the jump into the city. The buzzer goes off and they all jump into the sky. Falling from the plane with red flares of smoke streaking behind. As they fell, they dropped through clouds, blinding moisture in the air. As they descended past the clouds, they can see San Francisco, completely engulfed in fire and destruction. They then see the fight between Godzilla and the male MUTO. The male MUTO hinges on Godzilla's head, picking and biting at it. Godzilla was able to shake him off, but was then surprised attacked by Raiju and Scunner. The two Kaijus pounced and bit Godzilla mercilessly. Godzilla then elbowed them in the face forcing them to back off, as Godzilla roared in rage, hate, and frustration.

* * *

><p>After all the other HALO jumpers have landed in the city they regrouped with the Jump Master.<p>

"Get into position! Get into position!" He orders. The others make their way towards their rendezvous place.

"I saw Team One move to the east. Two of our members didn't make it. I heard bit and pieces on the radio; the snipers are on the rooftop and moving in position." One of the HALO jumpers informed. The bomb tracker checks his Geiger counter.

"Okay, here we go, picking up the nuke." The Bomb tracker said.

"Which way?" The Jump Master asked.

"One click up the hill."

"Alright, we found the warhead. Let's go! Up the hill, this direction! Let's move!" As they make their way towards where the nuke has been buried they come upon the female MUTO laying her eggs in her nest above the Breach. They weren't going anywhere with the mother, the queen in their way.

* * *

><p>Back at the Shatterdome lab, Geiszler and Gottlieb prepare to mind meld with the dead newborn Kaiju Otachi's brain.<p>

"You ready for this?" Newton asked. Geiszler and Gottlieb turn to face the Kaiju. Initiating Neural Handshake. In five, four, three, two, one..." Geiszler presses the button and the two drift with the Kaiju. As what comes in a drift is someone's memories. What displays in the drift is Hermann and Newton's past. We see Hermann as a successful scientist in his young adult years. Then comes the Kaiju's memories. Newton sees the Kaiju being designed and constructed, through genetic construction. Different sets of clones. They saw clones being lined up in a sort of assembly line. They saw the beings behind their construction. The aliens themselves. The Precursors. What followed was information about everything, of how they entered and exit through the breach. They found what they have been looking for. When the process finishes both Geiszler and Gottlieb look shaken. "Are you okay?" He called out and coughing.

"Yes, of course. Completely fine." They take their head gear off and suddenly Gottlieb starts to hurl. He quickly runs to the restroom toilet it and throws up inside it. Geiszler passes him a tissue. "The drift, you saw it?"

"Yeah."

"Did you?"

"Listen, we have to warn them. The Jaegers, the breach, the plan..." Newton deduces.

"It's not going to work." Hermann concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 is done. This is it! The End Game! The pieces are set! The monsters are in combat! And the world is now on a time limit to the apocalypse! We either cancel it, or accept it! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16: Clash of the Titans!<strong>

Gipsy and Striker are now dropped off into the middle of the ocean just off shore of the coastal line of San Francisco. The choppers leave after dropping them off, so they do not get caught in the EMP zone.

"Loccent, open all shields. Ready for combat." Herc said.

"Open all shields, ready fro combat." Raleigh responded. Gipsy and Striker walk on the shore of San Francisco and start stomping towards the nest, which is also the breach; back at the command center.

"Both Neural Handshakes at a hundred percent." Engineer confirmed. Everyone at Monarch's Tactical Operations Command San Francisco Shatterdome was hard at work as usual. William, Ishiro, and everyone else paid closely to the screen, while on stand by for support.

"Neural Handshake confirmed, sir." Tendo confirmed. Tendo then contacted to Gipsy and Striker. "Two active solid circle formation with one quadrant, code name Scunner, Raiju. Both category 4. They're in combat with Godzilla."

"Roger that." Stacker responded from inside Striker. He turns to Herc. "Half a mile to central San Francisco, we jump! It's three thousand meters to the breach!"

"Half a mile?! I can't even see a damn inch in here! How are we supposed to deliver the bomb?" Herc asked as the two Jaegers walked through the smog of debris.

Inside Gipsy.

"Visibility zero. Switching to instruments now." Raleigh informed. Gipsy and Striker continue stomping through the destroyed state of San Francisco. Suddenly something moves near Gipsy.

"Chuck!" Tendo notices the movement.

"Gipsy, there's a movement on your right. Three o'clock. Three o'clock!" Chuck shouted into the communicator.

"One hundred feet radius clear." The Gipsy AI analyzed.

"Right side's clear, I got nothing!" Raleigh reported.

"Same here!" Ford added.

"Left now! It's moving fast! Fastest Kaiju on record!" Tendo analyzed pointing at the moving target. From behind the ruined buildings were two Kaijus, Raiju and Scunner. Lurking in the shadows like predators.

"I don't see anything! It's moving too fast!" Raleigh responded.

"Eyes on the prize, Gipsy! Six hundred meters from the nesting breach." Herc said.

"Do you think it could be him?" Ford asked.

"If it is." Stacker spoke up. "Then he's picked a bad time to interfere." Gipsy and Striker continue their approached into the center of San Francisco. Meanwhile Newton and Hermann were rushing frantically through the hallways to bridge control.

"Four hundred meters and closing!" Herc said. They were almost there. They were nearing the nest. The Breach.

"Kaijus are stopping." Tendo analyzed.

"Striker, Kaijus have stopped. One o'clock." Chuck says through the communicator. Stacker stops Striker from moving ahead.

"Marshall, what are you doing?!" Herc asked frantically.

"They're stopping! Why the hell would they stop?" Stacker demanded.

"I don't give a damn! We're three hundred meters from the jump!" Herc interrupted.

"Something's not right!" Stacker frantically searched the scanners.

"Something has them spooked." Ishiro stepped in to another communicator.

"What has them spooked?" Chuck asked.

"Check their vitals!" Ishiro ordered. Tendo went right on it. The two Kaijus, Raiju and Scunner's vital signs were going through the roof.

"He's right, sir!" Tendo confirmed. "Something is making the two Kaiju's on edge. Almost as if they faced it before." Then Ishiro stared in realization.

"It was him."

"Who?" Tendo turned to Ishiro.

"Gojira! HE faced them and over powered them. Now they're frightened to face him again?" Ishiro explained.

Inside Gipsy Ford was getting a reading.

"HQ, I'm getting a group of human signatures!" Ford analyzed.

"What? Where?" Stacker asked frantically.

"Near the nest on to of the breach!" Ford responded. Stacker checked and analyzed.

"Yes! I see them!" Stacker said. William stared at the screen in realization.

"Those are the ground troops!" William spoke up.

"HALO, this is Striker!" Stacker tried contacting them. "Why aren't you moving in?"

"We can't, sir." The Jump Master responded. "The female MUTO is guarding her nest."

"What do we do now!?" Herc said to the marshal. Stacker tried to think of something.

"Wait a minute! Everyone quiet down!" The Bomb Tracker said.

"What? What is it?" Raleigh asked frantically.

"SHH! Everybody keep quiet! Listen!" The troops were quiet. The Jaegers were still and quiet. All of HQ was quiet. Then they heard a rumbling sound. "You hear that?"

"Guys? The fifth Kaiju signature. I managed to get a lock on it." Tendo analyzed.

"What category is it?" Chuck asked. Though they all probably knew the answer.

"Unknown." Tendo answered. "It could be…" He didn't have to finish the sentence. He turned to Ishiro who was staring at the screen.

"It's HIM." Ishiro said.

Suddenly the Jaegers and the ground troops looked in the direction of the rumbling sound. From the cloud of debris came a slow steady swing of a tail. Thunder and lightning sounded in the distance, revealing the silhouette of an all too familiar colossal figure. The silhouetted figure slowly approached. It's Godzilla. Slowly approaching the nest. Everyone was in still quiet awe struck moment. Nobody knew if they should attack or stay perfectly still. But then Godzilla let out a huge, loud, long roar that echoed threw out the city. His roar could possibly be heard through out the world. Maybe even to breach the heavens. Everyone was in total shock of hearing the mighty God's roar. It was then they realized something. That roar was a war cry. Everyone's attention was then drawn by the two Kaijus quivering in fear. But also noticing the female MUTO noticing Godzilla. She cries as a response. She accepts Godzilla's challenge of war. She then moved away from the breach.

"Let's Move! Let's Move!" The Jump Master called out. They decided to take their chance and climb down the to the nest above the Breach.

"Striker the Kaijus are falling back! Take the leap NOW!" Chuck urged them to. at that moment Geiszler and Gottlieb run into the command center.

"Don't do it! Don't do it! It's not gonna work!" Newton shouted to Chuck. Both scientists ran to the communicator. "Move, you fascist!" He takes the microphone from Chuck. "Blowing up the breach, it's not gonna work!"

"What do you mean? What's not gonna work?" Stacker asked frantically.

"Explain, Newton!" The Jump Master said while half way down to the nuke.

"Sir, just because the breach's open, does not mean you'll be able to get a bomb through." Newton answered.

"The breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a bar code at the supermarket and then lets them pass." Hermann explains.

"Okay, so you're gonna have to fool the breach into thinking that you have the same code!" Newton added.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Raleigh asked.

"By making it think you are a Kaiju." Newton answered.

"You have to hold onto the Kaiju, ride it into the breach, the throat will then read the Kaiju's genetic code and let you pass." Hermann explained.

"If you don't do it, the bomb will deflect off the breach, like it always has, and the mission will fail!" Newton concluded. Chuck grabs the microphone off of Geiszler.

"Now, I know you heard all that. Striker, take the leap!" Chuck urged them.

"Well lucky for us we're not going in the Breach! We'll take care of the warhead!" The Jump Master responed.

"Copy that, HALO!" Stacker responded. But then he notices something. "Hang on! The female MUTO! It's stopped!"

"Seems like she's guarding the Breach!" Herc said.

"No that's not it!" Stacker shook his head. "It's almost as if she's waiting for something!"

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" They soon got their answer.

"Sir, every there's a third signature emerging from the breach." Tendo notices and analyzes.

"Third signature emerging from the breach!" Chuck says to Striker and Gipsy.

"It's a triple event." Newton stares in complete shock and disbelief.

"Good Lord, I was right." Hermann mumbled to himself. Though NOW he wishes he was wrong.

"How big is it? What category?" Stacker frantically asked. Tendo finished his analyses, though he wasn't thrilled about the results. He slowly turns to Chuck with dread in his eyes.

"Category 5." Tendo said. Chuck too had the same look of dread.

"Striker, it's category 5. The third one." Chuck spoke. All four Jaeger pilots as well as the HALO team were struck with complete shock and disbelief.

Suddenly the sixth, massive Kaiju appears from the portal. Slattern. It rose to full height and stared directly at his targets. He roared at them with furious cry. THAT was what the female MUTO was waiting for. The Jaegers turn to the attention of Godzilla, HE stares back at them. Then Godzilla does something no one would suspect. He nods at the two Jaegers. He was ready to fight along side them. All pilots and people of the Monarch's San Francisco Shatterdome were surprised in awe. But they all knew what to do. Both Jaegers then nodded back, then all three giants turned their attention to the five Kaijus.

"This is it." Mumbled Ishiro.

"The moment of truth." William nodded.

Inside Gipsy.

"Come on! Let's do this together!" Raleugh shouted. Everyone roared in valor and confidence. The whole world was now watching and cheering.

"Let's go!" Stacker shouted. And with that the three colossal titans roared and charged at their enemies. The female MUTO echoed loudly and charged at them too, along side Slattern. When Godzilla and MUTO were close enough to fight, Godzilla immediately grabbed her by the neck and dragged her back. Suddenly Gipsy is sneak attacked by Scunner. Gipsy managed to grab Scunner by the head before he could bite. Gipsy counterattacked with a head-butt, and double slam, and a wrestling headlock. As Gipsy is fighting Scunner, the category 5 Kaiju, Slattern gets ready to attack Striker.

"Brace for impact!" Stacker ordered. Slattern uses its talon to push Striker down.

Down below, the team find the nuke nest which is where the female MUTO had damaged the ground to bury it under.

"Sarge, take a look at this." The Bomb Tracker called out.

"We gotta get moving, have you got a signal yet?" The Jump Master asked.

"Got it. It's down there." The Bomb Tracker responded.

As the team make their way towards the nuke they notices the thousands of MUTO eggs in the nest. But they also see various Kaiju clone eggs in the nest two. This was proof enough that the MUTO was the Kaiju Queen.

"Come on, let's go! How much time have we got left?" The Jump Master orders. The troops manage to get the bomb down. The bomb tracker looks at the nuke's timer.

"We've twenty-seven minutes!"

"We gotta get this thing down." The Jump Master ordered.

Back on the surface, Godzilla and the female MUTO continuing to battle it out in the city. Godzilla forced the female MUTO back. She tried grabbing on buildings, but Godzilla's immeasurable strength was too much for her to handle. Godzilla forced female MUTO down to the ground. Within the hospital building people were starting to panic from the rumbling outside. Elle among them tried to find cover from the colossal kaiju combat. From the distance other ground troops saw Godzilla stomping his colossal foot on the queen mother. But just when it seems Godzilla was about to finish her, the male MUTO now joins in to attack Godzilla. He drags him across the ruined city. Godzilla tries to shake him off but has no success. The female MUTO then recovered and charged at Godzilla knocking him down. Godzilla glared and roared in rage and hate. But his moment was interrupted by the male MUTO attacking him. Godzilla tried to fight back but was attacked by the female MUTO.

Back with fight between Gipsy and Scunner, Gipsy was giving Scunner a massive beat down.

"Chainsword deployed." The AI processed. From Gipsy's right arm came out a sword. But just when Gipsy was about to kill Scunner, Raiju came out of no where and swiftly bit off Gipsy's right arm. Raleigh screamed in agaony.

"Raleigh!' Ford shouted in concern.

"Don't worry about me! Deploy the other Chainsword!" But before they could Scunner recovered and was already biting at Gipsy's left arm. But Gipsy managed to push it off. Raiju still had Gipsy's right arm in its mouth as he ran across the ruined city like a cheetah. But with one chop down he destroyed. Gipsy deploys its left arm Chainsword and uses it to strike Scunner through the head. "Let's get this son of a bitch!" Raleigh shouted. Gipsy tried breaking Scunner's neck but once again Scunner shakes off Gipsy. Both colossal titans are now extremely wounded.

"Gipsy, Raiju at twelve o'clock. Full speed! Get out of the way!" Chuck shouted through the microphone. Raiju starts coming their way at top speed. But Gipsy raises its chainsword and cuts Raiju straight down the middle, killing it.

Down below, the team attempts to move the nuke from the nest.

"Careful! Careful!" The Bomb Tracker instructs. "On the count of three, two, one!" They place the nuke on the ground. "Let's get this cover off."

"Okay, Lieutenant, you're up." The Jump Master said. A lieutenant bomb diffuser comes running up to the war. As they try to take the lid off. "Okay it's open." The lieutenant looked over the warhead. After a few seconds, he was able to turn it off.

"Got it!"

"Everybody, grab the warhead! Let's move!" The Jump Master ordered. The team grabs the nuke and make their way out.

Back on the surface, Godzilla was still taking a beat down from the two MUTOs. They forced him to the ground and trampled him. They bit him, stomped, and body slammed him. Other foot soldiers saw in the distance the MUTOs beating Godzilla to death. His roar of pain could be heard for miles.

Meanwhile Striker rises from the ground after that single beat down.

"We're still up, but the hull is compromised. Half our system's offline!" Herc analyzed.

"We need to override the..." But before he could finish Slattern suddenly attacked Striker. Pushing Striker against buildings, then dragging Striker on the streets. Striker then manages to recover its footing and two square off. Slattern right hooked, but Striker slit Slattern's throat. Slattern then bites at Striker's left arm, but Striker manages to hit Slattern aside. Then Striker gabs Slattern with its dual swords. This makes Slattern call out for help. The wounded Scunner replies to the call and leaves the badly damaged Gipsy.

"Both Kaiju's are approaching on Striker, fast!" Tendo analyzes.

"Just hang on, Striker. We're coming to you." Raleigh calls out. Gipsy, with its damaged leg, limps towards Striker, using its left sword for support.

"No, Gipsy do not come to our aide! Do you copy?" Stacker shouts out.

"Hang on!" Raleigh ignored his order.

"Stand far back as you can!" Stacker ordered again.

"We can still reach you. We're coming for you!" Raleigh ignores again.

"No, Raleigh. Listen to me! You know exactly what you have to do! Gipsy is nuclear, take her to the breach!" Stacker ordered.

"I hear you, sir. Heading for the breach, now." Raleigh finally obeys, much to his dismay. He looks at Ford, who has the exact look he has.

"Structural damage eighty percent." The Gipsy AI analyzed. Stacker took off his helmet.

"Ford, listen! You can finish this!" Stacker informs him. Ford stares in shock and dismay.

At the Shatterdome, everyone caught Stacker's transmission. Mako especially as she ran to the mic.

"No!" She shouted. "Please don't do it!" She cried. Tears began falling down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me alone…"

"Mako. I'll always be there for you. You can always find me in a drift." Stacker smiled. "You won't be alone. You never will be alone. You'll always have someone special to your heart." Mako stared with tears rolling down her eyes.

"We're a walking nuclear reactor. We can destroy the breach." Raleigh says. Ford nods and Gipsy gets ready to walk towards the breach.

Near the beach, the two monsters surround the Striker. They stalk around their prey, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"What can we do?" Herc asked.

"We can clear a path, for the kind gentleman." Stacker smirked.

Back at the command center.

"They're gonna detonate the bomb." Tendo turned to Chuck in dismay.

"No! Dad, are you crazy!? Don't do it!" Chuck shouted into the microphone.

"Well, I always said...I said if you have a shot, you take it. So let's do this!" Herc smirked, Chuck closes his eyes as he realized what this means for Pentecost and Herc. Tears rolled down his eyes. "It was a pleasure, my good friend." Pentecost nods his head. They get ready to detonate the bomb. "And Chuck. I love you, buddy. I always will."

"HALO, did you copy that?" Stacker called out.

"Loud and clear, sir!" The Jump Master responded. "We're leaving the warhead behind! Maybe it'll do some good for you!"

"Thank you, my friends." Stacker smiled. "Take cover, immediately!"

"Roger that!" He turns to his men. "You heard him! Take cover!" Luckily the men find a fallout cellar buried with in the nesting ruble. They all squeezed in tightly.

"William. Ishiro. It was a pleasure working with you." Stacker said through the communicator.

"And it was a pleasure fighting along side you once more." William stared in dismay. Ishiro was speechless in dismay.

"Ford! If I ever see your father again, we'll keep each other company along with the others who bravely sacrificed themselves for humanity." Stacker said. Ford stared in dismay.

"T-Thank you… Marshal." Ford stuttered. In that moment the two Kaiju start approaching Striker. They pounce for the attack.

"Sayōnara, sensei. Anata wa itsumo watashi to issho ni narudeshou. [Goodbye, sir. You'll always be with me.]" Mako says with tears streaking down her cheeks. Stacker smiles one last time. Suddenly Striker stabs the two Kaijus. The roar in painful agony. Then Striker pushes them down the nesting breach. Then the nuclear bomb explodes destroying Striker and the Kaijus along with it. Gipsy tries to shield itself from the massive nuclear blast. The female MUTO notices this then panics and rushes back to her nest. Then the male MUTO notices this too. Both MUTOs leave Godzilla lying as they hurried back to the nesting breach. The queen looks down in her panicked state but cries out when she notices the entire nest has been destroyed. The female MUTO cried in sorrow and agony that her entire nest full of her unborn young were killed.

The Gipsy manages to recover from the blast, but sustained heavy damage.

"All systems critical." The AI analyzed.

"Systems are critical. Fuel's leaking. Our right leg's crippled! Let's finish this!" Raleigh says to Ford.

"Yeah!" Ford nods.

Back at the command center.

"What are they doing?" Newton asks.

"Finishing the mission." Chuck said, still shaken up about his father's death.

"Loccent, we have the Kaiju carcass. We're heading for the breach." Raleigh informed. Gipsy starts dragging the body of one of the dead Kaiju, Raiju towards the portal. "You guys better be right. Cause one way or another, we're getting this thing done." Suddenly Slattern appears in front of them. He was completely scarred and wounded. But he looked angry. MUTO then stopped her crying to notice. She then glared at the damaged Gipsy with deep hate and rage. She wanted vengeance now. She slowly approached Gipsy. Both Kaiju were glaring with hate and rage. Never before had they been so humiliated in their entire lives.

"Now what?" Ford breathes heavily. However at that moment a pure sapphire light glowed through the smoke and dusty debris. It rumbled like a thunder storm. Raleigh and Ford turn to look. Slattern and the female MUTO also turned to see what that light and noise is.

"What is that?" Raleigh asked.

At command center everyone was staring at the screen seeing the same sapphire light. Tendo then looked at the Kaiju signatures and noticed that one of them was rising really fast.

"Guys! There's a atomic nuclear reaction signature rising fast!" Tendo alerted everyone. Chuck, William, and Ishiro looked at the signatures too.

"What the hell is that?" Chuck wondered.

"Oh my god." Ishiro murmured. "It's him."

What followed was a humming noise. But then the humming noise got louder. As it got louder the sapphire light streamed. That sapphire light was glowing from the spines from tail and back of one monster; Godzilla. The two Kaijus stared in complete shock not knowing what was going to happen next. Godzilla glared down at them. Then with a deep breath, it let out a blue flame of ferocious fury. The intense heat was so powerful it was burning the skin of Slattern and MUTO. The two Kaijus roared in pain and agony.

The troops climbed their way out of the pit and ran for cover. Luckily the two Kaiju's are distracted, but they all too were mesmerized by Godzilla's Atomic Breath.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Holy shit! Did you see that!"

The two Kaiju barely had time to recover as Godzilla took another deep breath and let out another Atomic Blue Flames at them. This powerful burst of energy forced Slattern and female MUTO into a corner as they fell on the ground, half conscious.

At command center, everyone was awe struck after witnessing Godzilla's power. Yet one question lingered in their minds. 'What other kinds of power does this monster, Godzilla have?' Newton was especially awe struck the most.

"Oh my god." Hermann murmured. But he then turned to Newton who had his jaw dropped. "Newton?" No response. "Newton!" He snapped his fingeres. Still no response. "Oh good lord, he's deep in his inane Kaiju fanatic mode again."

Godzilla stared down at them with all his hate and rage. But before he could finish them both, he was ambushed by the male MUTO once again. But this time Godzilla has had it for his sneak attacks. Godzilla grabs male MUTO and holds him tightly.

Slattern was now too weak to fight back. His skin scorched from all the nuclear energy that was put against him. He was breathing heavily. But this gave Gipsy a fighting chance.

"On my count, release the jets. Three, two, one... Now!" Raleigh shouted. Gipsy opens its jets and hurls itself at Slattern. Gabbing it's left sword in its back for good grip. Slattern roared in painful agony. "Hold on!" Gipsy pushes Slattern with all its might and the two fall down in the vast pit towards the Breach. Slattern struggled to get free, knowing what would happen. But he then used its talons to rip the Gipsy apart.

"Ford's oxygen is down, half capacity!" Tendo analyzed. He then moved to another computer to try and reroute any oxygen to Ford.

"Can you reroute it?" Chuck asked frantically.

"I'm trying, sir."

Inside the Gipsy.

"Hold on, Ford! I'm gonna burn this son of a bitch!" Raleigh shouted. Raleigh presses a button to activate the gyroscope to eject fire from Gipsy which sets fire to Slattern. Slattern then struggles in panic to survive. But ultimately fails as the flames burst through Slattern, killing him. Gipsy has killed its first, but unfortunately last, category 5 Kaiju ever. At the same time they enter through the breach.

"They're it. They're in." Tendo says.

"It worked." Newton sighed, finally broke out of his trance.

Back outside. The male MUTO flew into Godzilla's head and grabbed it. But Godzilla was getting really annoyed at MUTO's games. Godzilla then manages to grab MUTO's neck in his jaw and swing him against a row of big tall buildings. MUTO manages to recover its flying posture as it circles around Godzilla again. It too was annoyed. But Godzilla just glared and snarled at him. MUTO then flew straight towards Godzilla once again. His echoing screech meant that he was done. No more games MUTO's screech meant he was gonna kill Godzilla right here and now just like he did do his father. But his rambling screeches were cut short by the single wiping of Godzilla's tail. His tail whacked MUTO up against a building. His dorsal spines not only impaled MUTO but it also sliced and diced him. MUTO took it's last breath before it finally went silent. Dead.

Godzilla stared at his kill, but felt himself breathing heavily. He was tired and reaching his limit. But he then heard the sound a cracking and crumbling behind him. It was the building he hit against MUTO. It came crumbling down on him. Godzilla roared in painful agony as the entire building fell on him. The people inside the underground part of the building screeched in terror. They all believed they were gonna die. Elle among them. But strangely only bits of shattering glass was falling. They all looked up and saw that they were directly under Godzilla. His heavy breathing could be heard. At that moment all the people stared directly in his eyes. He stares back at them. In that moment there was a sympathetic moment between them.

The Gipsy Danger had made its way in the beach. They made it. Recoiling its sword Ford was loosing consciousness.

"Oxygen remaining left hemisphere, critical levels. Operating at fifteen percent capacity. Ten percent capacity. Five percent capacity." The AI analyzed. Ford was now unconscious as his oxygen levels are low. So Raleigh starts transferring his oxygen tanks to his suit.

"He's giving him his oxygen." Tendo analyzed.

"Right hemisphere oxygen. Critical level." The AI analyzed.

"It's okay now, Ford. We did it. I can finish this alone. All I have to do is fall. Anyone can fall." Raleigh smiled at his friend. He then starts calibrations.

"Raleigh, you're oxygen level's critical now. You don't have much time. Start the core meltdown and get out of there. Do you hear me? Get out of there now!" Tendo urges. Raleigh loads Ford into an escape pod and launches him out of the breach. "One pod is ejecting. No detonation, sir." Chick slammed his hand in frustration.

"Loccent, if you can still hear me, meltdown initiated. Reactor override, now!" Raleigh heavily breathes as he presses the trigger.

"Manual activation required." The AI informs. Raleigh was at loss for words.

"What's going on?" Chuck demanded.

"Trigger's offline. He has to do it by hand!" Tendo answered as he went from computer to computer.

"He's running out of time. He has to self-destruct now." Newton frantically says.

"Manual activation required." The AI repeats. As Raleigh was trying to manually override the nuclear sequence the Gipsy Danger dives down further out of the Breach and inside the Precursors home world. Gipsy was now inside the Anteverse. Raleigh struggled to keep his balance with all the rocking and shaking. But Raleigh manages to manually override the nuclear sequence by hand.

"Manual override ignition. Core meltdown in T minus sixty." Raleigh responded.

"Reactor meltdown fifty five seconds." AI counts. Raleigh then struggls back into the neural control and prepares the last escape pod. "Fifty seconds." Gipsy floats to a stop at the center of the Kaiju world. The Precursors themselves notice the Gipsy floating and stare in confusion of what it was. As the timer is counting down, Raleigh activates the gyroscope to jet Gipsy towards the core of the Anteverse. The Precursor leader looks closely at it with confusion yet great interest. Raleigh manages to get into a pod and his pod ejects out of Gipsy. Gipsy floats towards the core. "Five, four, three, two, one. Reactor meltdown." The Gipsy then started emiting a blue sapphire glow similar to Godzilla's. When the Precursor leader's eyes widen with realization of what that meant, it was too late. The nuclear reactor detonates. Raleigh's escape pod passes through the portal seconds before Gipsy's nuclear core detonates destroying the breach. The blast wipes out all the Kaiju and the Precursors to oblivion.

"Direct hit. The breach has collapsed!" Tendo smiled widely. Everyone in the command center cheers. It was finally over.

"Get the choppers! Get the choppers now!" Chuck orders. Pilots run to the helicopters to take off and rescue Raleigh and Ford.

One of the escape pods surfaces in the pit. Jetting it's way to the ruin streets and landing hard but safely on the ground.

"Visuals on first pod. Tracking solid, vital signs are good." Tendo analyzes. Ford emerges from the pod. He takes off his helmet and looks around. Breathing heavily.

"Okay, where's the second pod?" Chuck wondered.

"I'm tracking it, but I'm getting no vital signs." Ford stands on the gorund looking around the ruin city. Suddenly Raleigh's escape pod surfaces up Jetting it's way to the ruin streets and landing hard but safely on the ground. Ford runs towards it. He climbs onto it and opens the pod to find Raleigh unconscious.

"I can't find his pulse. I don't think he's breathing." Ford contacts Tendo.

"Can you read his pulse? Does he have a pulse?" Chuck asked Tendo.

"I don't know." Tendo answers.

"Raleigh? Raleigh?" Ford tries to wake him up. "Hey come on, man." Tendo then turns to see Mako all in tears.

"Mako, listen to me. I think it could be the sensors not working. We can't be sure." He tries to assure her. But Mako was too sad to think.

"No. No. Don't go." She muffles her mouth. "Don't go." Mako continues to cry as Ford tries to wake up Raleigh.

"Come on man!" He frantically calls out. Ford presses against Raleigh's chest trying to help him breath. Then suddenly.

"I can't breath. You're squeezing me too tight." Raleigh gasps. Ford stops pressing his chest. "I couldn't breath." He smirked. Both Jaeger pilots start laughing. But then they turn to see the female MUTO beside them. Everyone at command center was struck in horror.

"Oh no." Tendo mromers.

"How is that thing still alive!?" William frantically asked.

"Damn I almost forgot about her." Ford breathes heavily. The two pilots get out their guns they weren't going down without a fight. "It's been a pleasure fighting with you, buddy."

"You too, Ford." Raleigh smirked. The female was now in more rage and hate than as she's about to attack suddenly Godzilla appears. She screams in painful agony as the Godzilla bites down on her shoulder. He rips her jaws open and with the humming sapphire noise, uses his atomic breath by firing it down her throat, killing her into scorching pieces. Godzilla let's out a mighty loud roar. Letting all know that he has know equal. The two Jaeger pilots stare in awe as Godzilla then collapses on the ruin cuty streets. The power comes back on. It was over.

Back in the command center everyone cheers. They shake hands and hug in glorious happiness. Chuck then makes an announcement through the microphone to everyone in Shatterdome of San Francisco.

"This is Marshall, Chuck Hansen. The breach is sealed. Stop the clock!" He announced. Everyone in Shatterdome cheers as the war clock is set back to zero. Hermann and Newton share a friendship moment and Max barks with the rest of the cheering crowd. Chuck smiles as tears of sadness and joy rolled down his face. He missed his father, but he was happy for him and himself.

Back in San Francisco, Ford and Raleigh are laid back on the escape pod. Tired and bruised from all the fighting.

"Ford, Raleigh, we have your position. The choppers are on their way. Just... just hang on. Are you okay?" Tendo assured them. But they didn't respond. They were so worn out they could hardly stay awake. "Do you copy?" Tendo repeats. "Uh...guys?" The two pilots finally pass out. The last thing they hear was the faint echoing sound of helicopter blades in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 is done. It's finally over! But what about our heroes? What about the people? And more importantly what about Godzilla? Were almost done. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17: The End<strong>

The next day in the aftermath, the corpse of Godzilla lies in the streets of San Francisco. Fire Fighters scrounge around the massive ruined city for any survivors. Meanwhile Ford, carrying Sam in his arm, limps his way to a converted stadium shelter. Raleigh walks with him and helps out with the survivors. Out back at San Francisco emergency teams are still attempting to rescue people from the hospital.

"Quiet! I hear something!" One of the firemen says. They dig away the debris and find someone alive under it. "That's it, come on! Give me your hand, I got you." The fireman says to who ever was under all the debris. "Help him out! Help him out!" He calls to his colleagues.

* * *

><p>Moments later after the rescue the firemen come through the stadium with the survivors. As Ford and Raleigh wait in the stadium with Sam for Elle to appear, he sees people coming in and a family being reunited.<p>

"Mary!"

"Daddy!" The family is reunited with each other shedding tears of joy. Ford still watches with worry and suspense, waiting for his wife to show up. Sam held on to Ford's leg, looking scared and sad. Raleigh watched the massive crowd of survivors walking in. Then he sees someone. Make Mori. She frantically walks in and frantically searches. The instant she sees Raleigh she smiles widely and runs over to him. Raleigh smiles too and walks over to her. The two immediately embrace each other in a hug touch their heads together intimately, embracing one another.

"I love you, Mako." Raleigh whispered to her. Mako was shedding tears of joy. She never felt so happy in her life.

"Oh, Raleigh-kun!" She sniffed and gave Raleigh another big hug. After a moment the two look at each other and kiss each other passionately. Ford felt happy for them, yet felt alone and sad, because his wife isn't here.

* * *

><p>Back in the streets Serizawa, Graham, Geiszler, and Gottlieb look at Godzilla's dead body. Ishiro felt sorry and sad for Godzilla. So do Geiszler and Gottlieb. He gave his life to save the planet, his home. Newton wanted to get a sample, yet didn't have the nerve or the heart to do so in this sad moment. Then suddenly Godzilla snorts and opens his eyes. Everyone jerked in shock as everyone backed off and stared in awe at what was happening. Serizawa was also in awe. Godzilla is alive.<p>

* * *

><p>In the stadium as Ford and Sam wait as they rest from their life threatening endeavor. Raleigh and Mako keep them company just for comfort. Suddenly Sam gets up and walk off.<p>

"Sam!" Ford wonders why Sam is running off.

"Where you going, buddy?" Raleigh asks.

"You see something?" Mako asks too. But then Ford sees the reason why as he stares in awe, but relief. Elle was alive and well. Though she looked rather shaken up. Sam has spotted Elle and he rushes towards her.

"Mommy!" Sam calls out.

"Sam?" Elle looks frantically. But once she sees him she run over to him, with tears in her eyes. "Sam!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sam calls out running to her.

"Oh, Sweetie!" She sniffles and giggles in relief and joy. They rush into each others arms and Elle begins to cry. She then looks behind Sam and sees Ford who comes over to her, smiling. They hug and kiss each other. The Family is reunited and they never felt so happy in their lives. Raleigh and Mako smile at this happy moment too as they too enjoyed each others love and company. Suddenly everyone in the stadium looks at the large TV monitor, which is showing Godzilla rising and walking in the streets. the news reports announce Godzilla as "King of the Monsters, Savior of our City?" Everyone seeing this footage of Godzilla was in awe but then cheered for their savior, the King of the Monsters, Godzill! Graham and Serizawa smile as Godzilla lets out a final roar and returns to the sea. Of course Newton chased after it with little success, because he wanted to study him. Hermann laughed at this hilarious yet wonderful site.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the San Francisco Shatterdome, William is meeting with UN Representatives from around the world at the military hanger via satellite feeds. In TV news montage about Godzilla, has various reports of what happened. Some people agree that Godzilla did good, protecting the city. Others believe it was Kaijus cause.<p>

_"__Monsters? As heroes? Give me a break!" _Said a grouchy old man in the interview.

"This so called hero and your Jaeger pilots have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the world. This was your fight. We understand that there are no more Jaegers anymore. But where is now?" The American UN Representative demanded sternly. William was too busy looking at the news footage of people's reactions of Godzilla

_"__What? That this was somehow the Jaegers fault? Godzilla's fault? They saved our lives. Godzilla saved my life. Wherever he is, wherever any of them are, I just wanna say thank you."_ Said a young female with a sincere smile during the interview.

"General Stenz!" The American UN Representative got William's attention. "Where are the Jaeger pilots?" He demanded.

I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence." William explained, smiling.

"And Godzilla?" The British UN Representative asked.

"Godzilla will return home, where he belongs. Away from human society." William answered.

"That's not your call." The American UN Representative sternly said.

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did." William said referring to Godzilla.

"So you let him live, the monster who should be answering for his crimes?" The American UN Representative asked appalled.

"He only acted to his natural instincts." William defended.

"I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Godzilla loose on this world. He's dangerous." The American UN Representative sternly objected.

"He surely is. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it." William smiled.

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?" The American UN Representative demanded an answer.

"A promise." William answered. And with that he walks out, cutting all communication with the UN Representatives.

* * *

><p>He climbs aboard the USS Saratoga and goes to the bridge.<p>

"Sir, how does it work now? Godzilla is gone, some where pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?" Russell asked.

"He'll come back." William simply said.

"You really sure about that?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because we'll need him to." William simply smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 is done. It's finally over! The Kaiju Wars are over! I hope you all enjoyed it. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**BONUS CHAPTER**

Back in the ruined Streets of Hong Kong, China, lay the dead corpse of the new born Otachi. Suddenly a familiar golden pocket knife cuts its way out of the newborn Otach's stomach. None other than Chau having survived being eaten by it.

"Where's my Goddamn shoe?!"

**LOL I couldn't ****resist! XD**


End file.
